


Клетка

by Diamantius



Category: The Strain (TV), The Strain Trilogy - Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamantius/pseuds/Diamantius
Summary: Описание событий, не вошедших в канон, но переплетающихся с ним





	1. Сквозь решетки и замки

Виктория в который раз зарекалась не нарушать установленные ею же правила. И каждый раз, идя на поводу у обстоятельств или капризного клиента, она оказывалась в затруднительном положении, из которого потом приходилось долго и героически выбираться. А то, что она оказалась в затруднительном положении, было слабо сказано. Нет, обстоятельства просто кричали ей об этом в полный голос, еще и размахивая перед глазами всеми имеющимися конечностями. И сейчас, сидя забившись в угол какого-то темного помещения, похожего на средневековую тюремную камеру, одна из стен которого представляла собой решетку из толстых прутьев, она раз за разом прокручивала два вечных вопроса: кто виноват, и что делать? 

Ответ на первый вопрос был предельно ясен - виновата была только она, что согласилась лично присутствовать на встрече с клиентом, на которую идти изначально не собиралась. Для таких дел у нее был посредник, обеспечивший весь переговорный процесс, и, соответственно, конфиденциальность. Но последний клиент оказался слишком капризным и, похоже, страдал паранойей, в связи с чем требовал личного присутствия при переговорах, как посредника, так и самого исполнителя его заказа. 

\- Ну что тебе стоит, Ви? Сходишь, поулыбаешься это отморозку, который готов платить суммы с шестью нулями за рутинную операцию, и я от тебя, наконец, отстану, - ворчал Джо, когда она в очередной раз вопила в трубку, что никуда не пойдет, и это его обязанность умасливать клиентуру, за что он получает довольно жирный процент от каждой сделки. 

Заказ действительно был до смешного прост. Взлом системы какой-то среднего пошиба фирмы, о которой она раньше и не слышала ничего. Обычный промышленный шпионаж, скучный настолько, что аж сводило скулы. 

В итоге Виктория, скрепя сердце, согласилась, хотя в подсознании прочно угнездилось нехорошее предчувствие, которое ее не обмануло. 

Когда их накрыли в заброшенных доках во время заключения сделки, она даже не поняла, что толком произошло. Сначала только краем глаза заметила, что один из телохранителей клиента внезапно подался назад в темноту и исчез. Потом, спустя мгновение, в доке их осталось только трое - она, клиент и Джо, а вся охрана куда-то исчезла. А в следующий момент из темноты вынырнули какие-то странные фигуры, двигающиеся с нечеловеческой грацией, подобно кошкам. Виктория даже не успела выхватить оружие, когда почувствовала удар по голове и отключилась. 

И вот теперь ее больше занимал ответ на второй вопрос: что делать? 

В первые часы, когда очнулась в камере, и дождавшись, что бы головная боль от нанесенного ранее удара немного стихла, она принялась ощупывать в полумраке стены своего узилища. Не найдя ничего полезного, Виктория проверила на прочность прутья решетки и изучила замок, которым запиралась дверь в камеру. 

К ее сожалению, стены и решетка оказались на диво прочными, а дверь запиралась на электромагнитный замок, открыть который можно было только обесточив его. И то - не факт, что замок не был подключен на этот случай к какому-нибудь резервному источнику питания. Но, в любом случае, для того, чтобы вырваться из заточения, нужно было, как минимум, добраться до распредщитка или вскрыть сам замок. 

\- Вот и приплыли, - пробормотала Виктория, когда обнаружила, что из ее карманов пропали все предметы, которые она обычно носила с собой. Мультитул, пара маленьких отверток, флешка, мобильник, и куча всякой мелочи, необходимость в которой можно возникнуть в непредвиденной обстановке, -все было изъято ее тюремщиками. Девушка огорченно вздохнула: вот мльтитул бы здесь пригодился как никогда. 

Обшарив пол, она нашла только чью-то старую металлическую пуговицу и пустую консервную банку. Пуговица пока была отложена на потом, и она принялась осторожно отдирать от консервы крышку. Охрипнув от ругани, изрезав пальцы, Виктория, наконец, смогла соорудить из крышки нечто, напоминающее трубку с острым наконечником, после чего приступила к основной цели - попытке вскрыть крышку электрозамка. Замок видел лучшие времена, и от постоянного нахождения в сырости болты, на которые крепилась его крышка, оказались покрыты толстым слоем ржавчины. Острым краем банки девушка начала аккуратно счищать толстый слой ржавчины, стараясь не издавать лишнего шума, и замирая каждый раз, как до ее ушей доносился какой-нибудь подозрительный звук. В итоге, чтобы очистить хотя бы одно из креплений, Виктория потратила где-то час с небольшим. Потом в дело пошла пуговица, острым краем которой она кое-как открутила плотно сидящий в пазу болт. 

Сколько времени в итоге она потратила на борьбу с замком, ей не было известно. Нещадно хотелось пить, пальцы саднили и опухли от множества мелких порезов и ссадин. И еще эта тишина. Было ощущение, что она окутывала все вокруг ватным одеялом, от чего на затылке от ужаса шевелились волосы. Но иногда тишину прерывали чьи-то еле слышные стоны и всхлипывания, доносящиеся откуда-то сбоку, возможно из других камер. 

Первое время Виктория пыталась докричаться до кого-нибудь, позвать на помощь, или хотя бы выяснить от других узников, где она находится, но все оказалось тщетно. Казалось, она находилась в другой реальности, и никто не реагировал на ее попытки наладить контакт хоть с кем-нибудь. 

Наконец, после того, как крышка была снята, Виктория приступила к изучению внутреннего устройства самого замка. Оно оказалось на удивление простым и при этом довольно отказоустойчивым. 

«Да уж» - подумала она, - «Самое простое всегда и является самым стабильным». 

Но ее размышления прервал тихий звук шагов, явно не предвещающий ничего хорошего. Нацепив обратно на замок крышку, Виктория забилась в угол, стараясь ничем не выдать себя. Шаги затихли неподалеку от ее камеры, послышался щелчок открываемого замка, затем шум борьбы и ругань. Девушка сразу узнала хриплый прокуренный голос своего посредника. Так мог ругаться только Джо. А потом он закричал. В его крике было столько отчаяния и ужаса, словно он осознавал, что находится на краю гибели. Виктория подбежала к решетке, уже не скрываясь, и попыталась выглянуть, насколько ей позволяли прутья, но ничего, кроме смутных теней на противоположной стене, не увидела. Крик прекратился также резко, как и начался, сменившись бульканьем, а потом хрустом. Казалось, что через дробилку перемалывали кости. Послышался шлепок и по полу поволокли что-то тяжелое. 

«Что здесь, черт возьми, происходит?» - похолодев, подумала Виктория, прислушиваясь к вновь наступившей тишине. 

То, что она находится не в стандартном государственном учреждении для заключенных, ей стало понятно сразу. Единственное, что могло прийти на ум, это то, что она оказалась в одной из так называемых частных тюрем одной из местных банд. Но почему она? Виктория не представляла для них конкуренции, никогда с ними не пересекалась и старалась поддерживать со всеми нейтралитет. Банды, в свою очередь, ее не трогали, и при необходимости активно пользовались ее услугами. Хорошо быть спецом по взломам на вольных хлебах. Явно тут проблема была в ее новом клиенте. 

Выждав некоторое время, и убедившись, что в ее сторону никто не идёт, Виктория решила действовать дальше. В дело теперь пошла крышка от банки. Сложность представляло то, что все провода в замке были одного цвета. И какой из них обесточивал замок, позволяя ему автоматически открыться, а какой отправлял сигнал тревоги на предполагаемо имеющийся пульт управления, она не знала. Просидев некоторое время в раздумьях, девушка со вздохом решила, что хуже чем сейчас, уже вряд ли будет, и просто закоротила оба провода, с облегчением услышав характерный щелчок открываемой двери. Ожидаемого за этим звука сигнализации не последовало, что добавило ей оптимизма. 

Виктория огляделась. Вдоль всего коридора располагались такие же камеры, в которых она заметила таких же узников. Некоторые просто сидели, безучастно глядя перед собой, кто-то спал, свернувшись калачиком на голом полу. Стонал какой-то заросший бродяга, что сидел, привалившись спиной к решетке. Виктория осторожно двинулась вдоль прохода. Первую мысль открыть все камеры, и выпустить людей она отмела сразу. Неизвестно, как они поведут себя, оказавшись на свободе, и не создадут ли больше проблем. 

Пообещав себе, что, как только окажется снаружи, она отправит в эти казематы всю полицию города, Виктория кралась вдоль решеток. К счастью, в коридоре оказалось достаточно темно, чтобы на нее никто не обратил внимание. Источником света были несколько пыльных плафонов, висящих под высоченным потолком, настолько грязных, что свет от ламп сквозь них практически не проходил. «Интересно, как они там лампочки меняют», -почему-то подумала девушка. 

Пройдя до конца коридора, она обнаружила массивную дверь, которая, к ее удивлению, оказалась не запертой. За дверью коридор разделялся. Один проход был более-менее освещен, и, как ей показалось, вел куда-то вверх, второй же был погружен во тьму. 

Выбрав освещенный коридор, Виктория медленно двинулась вдоль его каменных сырых стен, вертя головой и прислушиваясь к окружающей ее тишине. Сейчас тишина была абсолютной. Она давила на уши, и если бы не звук дыхания самой Виктории, в ее разуме, пытающемся восполнить сенсорный голод, уже давно бы роились галлюцинации. Поверхность гладких стен, сложенных из древних, плотно пригнанных друг к другу камней, покрывала какая-то влага или слизь, к которой у Виктории не было никакого желания прикасаться. Иногда с потолка срывалась капля, которая с громким звоном падала на пол, разрывая гнетущую тишину. Тяжелые заводские светильники, закрытые решетками, освещали пустой коридор. Не было ни ответвлений, ни каких-либо признаков, указывающих на то, где она находится. Просто пустой коридор, ведущий в никуда, и напоминающий картину из ночного кошмара. 

Спустя какое-то время, когда Виктория окончательно осмелев, шла по коридору обычным шагом, не вздрагивая каждую минуту, она ощутила прохладные струи свежего воздуха. Подъем пола уже давно закончился, стены стали суше, и светильники вроде бы тоже светили ярче, когда она, наконец, увидела, первый поворот. 

Именно в этот момент из-за него появилась человеческая фигура. Судя по виду, мужчина, в черной военной форме, в бронежилете. Лицо незнакомца скрывал капюшон, плотно надвинутый на голову. Мужчина остановился, несколько секунд изучал девушку взглядом, слегка наклонив голову, а потом быстро двинулся в ее сторону. 

Не ожидая от этой встречи ничего хорошего, Виктория резко остановилась, не зная, что делать. Первым желанием было бежать обратно, но она достаточно устала за время блуждания по коридорам, и понимала, что побег – дорога в один конец. В итоге она снова окажется в своей клетке. Оставался второй вариант – драться. 

«Из этой битвы победителем выйдет только один», - подумала Виктория, - «И хрена вам я вернусь обратно за решетку». 

В свое время, ее дядя Саймон, прошедший не одну горячую точку на планете, и не имеющий своих детей, преподал ей азы самообороны в рукопашном бое. Стрелять она потом научилась уже сама, когда переехала жить в этот проклятый богом город большого яблока. 

\- Запомни, Ви, - вспомнила она слова Саймона, - Не имеет значения, какого роста и веса твой противник. Большой шкаф громче падает. Но никогда, слышишь, никогда, не недооценивай своего врага. Используй все преимущества, какие есть, а если их нет, то создай их сама. 

Виктория стояла, не шелохнувшись, глядя, как незнакомец, словно в замедленной съемке, приближается к ней. Ее глаза бегали по его фигуре, пытаясь понять из манеры движения, как ей построить свою защиту. На его бедре она заметила закрепленные ножны с довольно крупным ножом. Второй нож Виктория увидела на поясе, еще два, метательных, крепились на груди. Только после этого девушка пригнулась и кинулась, словно взведенная пружина, навстречу нападающему. В этот момент незнакомец попытался нанести ей удар в лицо, от которого она увернулась. Кулак пролетел в нескольких сантиметрах от ее лица. 

Поднырнув под руку нападающего, Викторияльно случайно мазнула рукой по его бедру, отстегнув клапан, держащий нож в ножнах. 

«Черт, а он быстрый», – подумала девушка, когда нападающий с нечеловеческой скоростью развернулся и попытался обхватить ее руками за плечи. Ему это почти удалось, но Виктория в последний момент нырнула вниз, ударив его локтем в бок. Удар не имел никакого успеха. Ощущение было, как будто бьешь с бетонную стену. Несмотря на боль в локте, которая разрядом прожгла все ее нервные окончания, и заставила вскрикнуть, Виктория добилась своего – второй рукой она успела выхватить из открытых ножен нож, которым она тут же полоснула нападающего под коленом. 

Инстинктивно он согнул раненую ногу, припав на одно колено. В этот момент девушка, не теряя не секунды, вогнал нож нападающего в скрытую капюшоном голову, туда, где у него должен был быть висок. Солдат на мгновение замер, после чего рухнул в ноги девушки. 

Виктория, тяжело дыша, стояла над поверженным телом, не веря, что ей это удалось. Бой занял от силы полминуты, но по ощущениям, она словно билась несколько часов. Схватка с незнакомцем лишила последних сил, и она в изнеможении сползла по стене на пол. 

И именно в этот момент взгляд Виктории упал на еще одну такую же фигуру в черной форме, стоящую неподалеку. Сидя на полу, она сперва увидела только ноги в огромных армейских ботинках. Подняв голову, девушка встретилась взглядом с глазами приближающегося к ней противника и похолодела. Осознание, что это был не человек, пришло спустя несколько мгновений. 

Виктория совсем недавно видела одну из таких тварей на улице, и когда до неё дошло, что она из себя представляет, дала себе зарок держаться от подобных ей подальше. Судя по тяге того существа к чужой крови, она тут же окрестила его привычным названием «вампир», хотя потом в интернете вычитала и другое название – «стригой». Но смысл абсолютно не менялся. Она видела, что произошло с людьми, которые оказались на его пути. 

И сейчас к ней приближался такой же вампир, стригой, кровопийца, только с апгрейдом в виде униформы и оружия, которым он был обвешан, как новогодняя елка. 

А у нее был только нож, застрявший в голове трупа, лежащего рядом, и который еще нужно было вытащить. А еще, как назло, рухнув на пол, убитый собой придавил остальные имевшиеся при нем ножи. Мысленно прикинув его вес, девушка решила, что времени, потраченного на попытки достать другое оружие из-под ничком лечащего тела, ей однозначно не хватит. Оставалось только рассчитывать на свои силы и везение, если оно у нее еще осталось. 

Вздохнув, Виктория резко дернула на себя рукоять ножа. Тот с чавкающим звуком вышел из виска, с лезвия потекла белесая жидкость, похожая на густое молоко. Поняв, кого она только что убила, девушка опасливо вытерла нож об куртку лежащего тела, и, криво усмехнувшись, встала навстречу приближающемуся существу. 

Стригой остановился в нескольких шагах от Виктории, переводя внимательный взгляд от нее и лежащего у нее ног, на нож, который девушка держала в руках, и снова не ее лицо. 

\- Ну что же ты? Крови захотелось? А вот подавишься, – прошептала девушка, понимая, что ее бравада ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Первого солдата она убила чисто на адреналине, не осознавая ту опасность, которую он представлял для нее. Сейчас же Виктория понимала, что второе существо не будет столь опрометчиво, и она, скорее всего, проиграет. Но сдаваться без боя не собиралась. 

Когда стригой неожиданно резко кинулся к ней навстречу, двигаясь с нечеловеческой скоростью, Виктория успела только один раз достать его ножом. Куда она попала, девушка так и не поняла. Схватка длилась несколько мгновений, когда нападающий оказался за ее спиной, мягко взял за шею, и сознание погасло.


	2. Оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий

Виктория пришла в себя, сидя на полу в каком-то темном помещении. Сперва она вообще не смогла понять, где находится, пока не сфокусировала зрение. Какое-то темное помещение, без окон, только металлическая дверь виднеется.  


«Что-то в последнее время слишком много замкнутых пространств приходится на одного среднестатистического человека, так и до приступов клаустрофобии докатиться недолго», - удрученно подумала она и попыталась пошевелиться, но не тут-то было. Руки и ноги оказались стянуты веревками, причем настолько туго, что уже начинали терять чувствительность.  


Виктория судорожно огляделась по сторонам, ища способ избавиться от веревок. Но, как назло, ни одного острого либо выступающего предмета, с помощью которого можно было бы попытаться их перерезать, она не нашла.  


Поэтому, откинувшись назад и прислонившись затылком к стене, девушка решила ждать. Раз она еще жива, следовательно, для чего-то нужна. Если нужна, значит ее пока убивать не будут. Вариант, что ее просто оставили в качестве десерта после плотного перекуса другими заключенными, а их судьба уже была ясна, Виктория решила пока не рассматривать.  


Закрыв глаза, она раз за разом прокручивала события, предшествующие ее пленению. Переговоры, несостоявшаяся сделка. Почему именно она? Нападение точно не было спонтанным, а больше походило на тщательно спланированную операцию. Но в голову никаких идей не приходило.  


Ждать пришлось недолго. Дверь открылась с противным скрипом, и в комнату вошло существо, ранее ее вырубившее. По крайней мере, так ей показалось. На это раз капюшон не скрывал лица, и Виктория смогла более детально его разглядеть. Если ей первоначально показалось, что вошедшее существо было похоже на ранее виденного ею в городе кровососа, то приглядевшись к нему, она не была уже столь уверена в их схожести. В глаза сразу бросились абсолютно лысая голова и заостренные уши, словно у фэнтезийных эльфов, которых она видела в фильмах. Бледную шершавую кожу лица покрывали странные, наискось его пересекающие серые полосы. Но разрез рта оказался не настолько широким, как у ранее встреченного ею существа, от чего лицо, покрытое многочисленными зарубцевавшимися шрамами, имело более человеческие черты. Но главное - это его глаза. Взгляд того кровососа, которого она видела на улице города, не выражал ничего, кроме голода и тупого безучастия ко всему происходящему. Такой обычно бывает у наркомана под дозой, когда он погружен полностью в себя и не замечает ничего вокруг. На нее же сейчас с интересом смотрели красные, с огромными черными зрачками глаза, в которых светился разум. И главное, она не почувствовала этот резкий аммиачный запах, которым вонял ранее виденный ею вампир. От него, как ей показалось, вообще ничем не пахло. Одетый в военную форму, в бронежилете, весь обвешанный оружием, он напоминал бойца какого-то элитного военного подразделения. Таких часто показывают в бравурных репортажах про успешно проведенные спецоперации где-нибудь на Ближнем Востоке. Только экипировка у вошедшего была черного цвета. Вся эта экипировка вкупе с внешностью кровососа не судили ни о чем хорошем, по крайней мере, для прижавшейся к стене девушки.  


Виктория инстинктивно попыталась отползти от него подальше, но занемевшее тело плохо ее слушалось.  


Остановившись напротив, стригой некоторое время изучал ее лицо.  


\- Тобою был убит один из наших, - прошелестевший голос напомнил девушке шорох сухого песка. – Древние сказали, что в тебе есть потенциал.  


Стригой замолчал, видимо ожидая, что Виктория скажет что-нибудь, но она упорно молчала, глядя на него исподлобья.  


\- Каким образом тебе удалось открыть замок? Мы хорошо тебя обыскали, и забрали все находящиеся при тебе вещи, – не дождавшись ответа, продолжил он допрос.  


\- Убираться в камерах надо лучше, – откашлявшись, прохрипела Виктория и улыбнулась пересохшими губами. – Иногда загнанный в угол человек способен и не на такое.  


\- Поясни? – поинтересовался стригой, подойдя ближе и склонив голову на бок.  


\- Старая консервная банка и пуговица, поверь мне, творят волшебные вещи! - девушка решила, что скрывать что-либо не имеет смысла. Или она доживет до следующего утра, или нет, а остальное уже не имело никакого значения.  


В глазах допрашивающего мелькнул неподдельный интерес.  


\- Изобретательно, – наконец констатировал он, – Ты хочешь жить, и сделаешь ради жизни все, что требуется.  


\- И что же? Что требуется? – девушка вопросительно подняла бровь, - Хакнуть сайт Пентагона? Запустить вирус?  


\- Нам нужен охотник, способный ходить под солнцем, - просто ответил он. – Патриархи видели, как ты дерешься. Яростно, хаотично, но это можно исправить. Ты им подходишь.  


Виктория рассмеялась. Опустив голову, она некоторое время рассматривала свои колени. Наконец, подняв глаза, девушка посмотрела на неподвижно стоящего стригоя.  


\- А с чего ты взял, что я соглашусь? – ей было смешно даже от мысли, что ей предлагаю вступить в этакий «элитный вампирский спецназ».  


\- Ты хочешь жить, поэтому согласишься, - существо внешне оставалось на удивление спокойным, - Либо жизнь, либо смерть – выбор небольшой. Я дам тебе время подумать и по моему возвращению должен буду получить ответ.  


С этими словами стригой, развернувшись на каблуках, направился к выходу. Виктория с ненавистью посмотрела на закрывающуюся дверь. Если бы ее взгляд мог сейчас обжигать, то в двери сейчас точно была бы оплавленная по краям воронка. Она вновь осталась одна.  


Сидя на полу и прислушиваясь в тишине за пределами комнаты, Виктория обдумывала свое положение. Ее всю жизнь использовали. Сначала родители, которые слишком рьяно играли роль образцово-показательной семьи, и требовали от нее идеального поведения. Потом, после их гибели, приемная семья, поставившая опекунство над детьми на поток, и получая от государства за них неплохие деньги. Потом появился Джо, который использовал ее знания и навыки в компьютерной безопасности, и неплохо поднял на этом денег. И теперь она вновь оказалась в ситуации, когда ее планировали использовать для собственных целей, не заботясь о мнении. Предложенная альтернатива фактически сводила на нет возможность выбора. Привыкшая выживать на улицах, Виктория прекрасно понимала, что единственный выход – согласиться на предложение. Второй вариант – смерть, не принимался во внимание. Этот стригой, какой бы тварью он не был, все же прав – она сделает все, что от нее потребуется, чтобы выжить. Но капитуляцию тоже можно принять, не теряя достоинство.  


Пока тяжелые мысли крутились в голове, Виктория не теряла времени даром. Почти вывихнув плечо, она смогла продеть под ногами связанные за спиной руки, так, что они оказались впереди, и принялась ковырять онемевшими пальцами узлы на веревке, стягивающей ноги.  


Когда стригой вновь появился в комнате, Виктория успела освободиться от пут, связывающих ноги, и зубами ослабила веревочный узел на руках. Но он словно не обратил внимание на то, что пленник почти освободился, и вопросительно уставился на нее, ожидая ответа.  


Выдержав несколько минут, и понимая, что отвечать все-таки придется, девушка, окончательно освободившись от веревок и встав на подкашивающиеся ноги, упрямо посмотрела в глаза своему тюремщику.  


\- Я принимаю твое предложение, но с одним условием.  


\- Ты не в той ситуации, чтобы диктовать какие-либо условия, - парировало существо.  


\- Нет, это ты не в той ситуации, чтобы не выполнить мои условия, раз принял решение нанять меня.  


Стригой моргнул и снова вопросительно наклонил голову.  


– И что же ты хочешь?  


\- Я не буду принимать участие прямо или косвенно в охоте на людей. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. Иначе я просто уйду.  


\- Этого от тебя не будет требоваться. Ты будешь выполнять другие функции.  


\- Это значит «Да»? – Виктория не ожидала, что новый наниматель так быстро согласится на ее условия.  


Но стригой молча повернулся к выходу. Уже выйдя из комнаты, он обернулся: - Идем.  


Девушка на затекших ногах поковыляла за ним. Покинув комнату, чувствуя, как в конечностях восстанавливается кровообращение, она старалась не отставать, держась при этом от впереди идущего на расстоянии достаточном, как она считала, чтобы обезопасить себя от его жала.  


Пройдя несколько поворотов, они оказались в довольно обширном полутемном коридоре с высокими сводчатыми потолками. Вдоль одной из стен тянулись массивные металлические двери. Остановившись около одной из них, стригой открыл ее и отошел в сторону, пропуская Викторию вперед.  


\- Здесь ты будешь жить. Постарайся отдохнуть и в твоих интересах никуда отсюда не выходить без необходимости. Тренировки начнутся завтра с 7 часов утра, по человеческому времени. И помойся. Твой запах чувствуется за несколько сотен метров, - существо пристально смотрело на девушку, ожидая ее реакции.  


Виктория в нерешительности остановилась в проеме двери, заглядывая внутрь небольшой темной комнаты. Повернувшись, она смерила его взглядом, - А сколько времени сейчас? Сколько мне осталось до этих ваших тренировок?  


\- У тебя есть примерно десять часов. Потрать их с пользой. И, кстати, можешь называть меня Вон.  


\- Ви, - просто ответила девушка.  


\- Ви - это как Виктор?  


\- Ви - это как Виктория.  


Стригой на секунду замер, потом подошел к ней ближе, рассматривая с неясном свете одинокой лампы, освещающей комнату. Виктория невольно попятилась от него, и чуть было не упала, наткнувшись на какой-то твердый предмет.  


\- Человеческая самка. С вами обычно бывает больше проблем, - с этими словами он вышел из комнаты, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Девушка осталась одна. Опершись спиной в закрытую дверь, она медленно сползла на пол. Только сейчас она осознала, как устала. Страх, схватка, попытки казаться смелой и вести себя непринужденно в компании одного из самых смертоносных существ на планете отняли у нее последние физические и моральные силы. Виктория с безразличием глядела перед собой, голова была пустая, ни одной мысли. Даже желание подумать вызывало у нее чувство тошноты и головокружение. Наконец, переборов себя, она поднялась и начала исследовать предоставленное ей помещение.  


Голые серые стены, грязный, покрытый толстым слоем пыли пол, у стены старая продавленная койка, на которой горой свалено какое-то тряпье, отдаленно напоминающее постельные принадлежности, грубый металлический шкаф, похожий на сейф, такие же грубые, покрытые пылью и паутиной стол и стул. Вот и вся обстановка, в которой ей предстояло жить. Сколько времени ей придется здесь находиться, Виктория даже не представляла. Рядом со шкафом она заметила еще одну дверь, которая, как оказалось, вела в санузел с раковиной и душевой кабиной, покрытой следами ржавчины. Или это была кровь? Висевшее на стене тусклое от грязи и времени зеркало отразило осунувшееся изможденное лицо. Виктория никогда не считала себя красавицей: грубые, больше мальчишеские черты, впалые от постоянного недоедания щеки, серые, как асфальт, глаза, тонкий с небольшой горбинкой нос. Только губы выдавали ее пол, но к ним обычно мало кто присматривался. Растрепанные, коротко остриженные русые волосы, обычно торчащие во все стороны, скрывала черная вязаная шапочка. В совокупности с грубой мешковатой одеждой, она больше походила на подростка из какой-нибудь уличной банды, чем на юную девушку. Не удивительно, что ее всегда принимали за парня. И этот стригой также ошибся, что она восприняла как само собой разумеющееся.  


Покрутив вентили смесителя над раковиной, Виктория дождалась, пока из крана потечет достаточно чистая вода, и припала к нему ртом. Пила она долго и с удовольствием, чувствуя, как по телу разливается живительная влага. Потом, включив душ, стянула с себя одежду. В душевой было достаточно холодно, но ледяные струи, бьющие на ее дрожащее тело, были именно тем, что было нужно.  


Она редко плакала, стараясь скрыть горе агрессией или равнодушием, но сейчас пересекла черту, за которой не было возможности сдерживаться. Слезы хлынули из глаз. Размазывая их по лицу, Виктория тряслась от пробирающего сквозь кожу холода. Но этот холод сейчас подобно анестезии, заглушал боль, отключал все физические ощущения. В итоге она почувствовала полное опустошение. Ни мыслей, ни чувств, отсутствие всех эмоций и желаний. Обхватив себя руками, и раскачиваясь вперед и назад, словно в такт какому-то внутреннему метроному, она тупо уставилась в одну точку, уже не ощущая холода от стекающей по телу воды.  


Из душа Виктория вылезла, сотрясаемая крупной дрожью. Вытершись старым грязным полотенцем, которое каким-то чудом оказалось в ванной, она натянула на себя одежду и, вернувшись в комнату, свернулась клубком на койке, даже не удосужившись найти выключатель, чтобы погасить свет. Ей уже было все равно. 

Покинув комнату, в которую был определен новый рекрут, Вон отправился в залы к Патриархам. Как раз закончился процесс их кормления, и они вот-вот должны были погрузиться в привычное для них состояние транса. Охотник вошел в зал и остановился в почтительном отдалении, терпеливо ожидая, когда на него обратят внимание.  


\- ТЕБЯ ЧТО-ТО БЕСПОКОИТ? – раздавшийся в голове голос напоминал шорох тысячелетних песков, струящихся через пустынные барханы, - СКАЖИ НАМ, ДИТЯ.  


\- Новый рекрут. Он оказался человеческой самкой.  


\- МЫ ЗНАЕМ. КТО ОНА - НЕ ИМЕЕТ ЗНАЧЕНИЯ. ВАЖНО, КАКИЕ ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯ БУДУТ ОТ ТОГО, ЧТО ОНА ПРИСОЕДИНИЛАСЬ К ОХОТНИКАМ. БОЛЬШАЯ ЧАСТЬ ВАРИАНТОВ НАС УСТРАИВАЕТ, И СООТВЕТСТВУЕТ НАМЕЧЕННОМУ ПЛАНУ. ТРЕНИРУЙ ЕЕ ХОРОШО, И ОНА СМОЖЕТ ПОСЛУЖИТЬ НАМ.  
Голос Патриархов в голове Вона умолк. Поняв, что аудиенция окончена и Патриархи впали в свое обычное состояние транса, он почтительно склонил голову и направился к выходу из зала. Вон никогда не сомневался в их решениях и указаниях. Бессмертные, существуя вне времени, в основном находясь в состоянии покоя, они словно суперкомпьютеры постоянно анализировали события, способные повлиять на настоящее и будущее. Перед их внутренним взором постоянно переплетались линии судеб, рисуя замысловатый узор, состоящий из вероятностей. Игра, в которую их втянул Младший, напоминала многомерные шахматы, и в последнее время, судя по расположению на доске фигур, все возможные ходы неумолимо вели к проигрышу Патриархов. Прокручивая возможные события, решения, которые могли быть приняты в будущем, и последствия этих решений, Патриархи пришли к выводу, что правила игры необходимо менять. И вот, появление на доске новой фигуры, не связанной правилами, установленными для всех участников противостояния, и способной действовать по собственной инициативе, повлекло возникновение новых линий возможностей падения Младшего.  


Но, несмотря на уверенность в принятом решении Патриархов, новый рекрут вызывал у Вона стойкое ощущение тревоги и неопределенности. Солнечные охотники на протяжении всего своего существования регулярно прибегали к услугам людей, вербуя их как в качестве вспомогательного персонала, выполняющего различные поручения, не связанные с охотой, так и в качестве охотников, способных перемещаться под солнечными лучами. Но за последние десятки лет к их группе не присоединялся ни один человек. И теперь ему придется вновь вспоминать навыки инструктора, и возиться с абсолютно сырым материалом. Но сначала нужно было проверить еще одну вещь.  


Спустившись в тюремный блок, где охотники держали человеческий скот для прокорма Патриархов и своего питания, Вон изучил вскрытый девушкой замок. Если она смогла его открыть, значит в их системе защиты появилась брешь, которую немедленно нужно устранить. Отдав приказ одному из охотников о необходимости замены замка на двери в опустевшую камеру, Вон присел на корточки, внимательно рассматривая царапины на корпусе, оставленные при снятии крышки с замка. Похоже человеческая самка не солгала – болты с крышки были откручены, следовательно она действительно использовала для этого подручные средства. Задумчиво подергав опаленные провода, Вон в мыслях прокручивал варианты замены на другие виды устройств, более взломостойких, но идеи в голову не приходили. Единственным временным решением было исключить возможность дальнейшего попадания в камеры посторонних предметов, которые люди могли использовать для побега.  


Вернувшись в жилой блок, Вон устроился в своей комнате, которая больше напоминала оружейный склад, чем жилье, и, открыв лежащий на столе, заваленный оружейными запчастями, старенький ноут, углубился в поиск новых версий электромагнитных замков.


	3. Стоп! Ты убита.

Виктория проснулась, не сразу сообразив, где находится. Яркий и неприятный свет от висящей на потолке лампы заставил ее зажмуриться. Глаза болели и чесались, словно в них щедрой рукой насыпали крупного песка. «Самые неприятные последствия от вчерашних слез», - подумала девушка, садясь на кровати.  


Протерев глаза, она поняла, что в комнате не одна. Вчерашний стригой стоял около двери, и неодобрительно смотрел не нее. Видимо понятия личного пространства для него не существовало вовсе.  


\- Ты проспала. Тренировка должна была начаться полчаса назад, – недовольный голос Вона соответствовал его взгляду.  


\- И? – с вызовом спросила она, - Разбудил бы!  


\- Попытки разбудить были. Но ты не просыпалась, хотя, судя по выражениям, что я услышал в свой адрес, сон не является препятствием для твоей болтливости. Собирайся, даю тебе 15 минут, - сухо ответил охотник, не двигаясь с места.  


Но Виктория продолжала молча сидеть, закутавшись в одеяло и мрачно глядя на него.  


\- Я не ясно сказал? - тон Вона был уже угрожающим.  


\- Я не ясно сказал? - пробормотала девушка, передразнивая охотника, - Ты, может быть, хотя бы отвернешься, что ли?  


Вон некоторое время непонимающе смотрел на нее, но потом, со словами: - Буду ждать тебя снаружи, - вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.  


Только после этого Виктория неожиданно вспомнила, что она вчера уснула, так и не раздевшись.  


\- Ничего, моя комната – мои правила! - подумала она, и, поежившись от холода, сползла с кровати и принялась натягивать ботинки. Опухшие после вчерашних приключений пальцы не слушались и, с трудом завязав шнурки, она побрела в ванную, чтобы хотя бы ополоснуть лицо.  


\- Интересно, в этой забытой богом дыре кормят? – тихо пробормотала девушка, когда, умывшись, и напившись из-под крана воды, обреченно брела вслед за своим наставником. От него она все так же старалась держаться на расстоянии, но стригой услышал ее слова и обернулся: - После тренировки ты получишь питание. Не раньше.

Свою первую тренировку Виктория запомнила надолго. Заведя ее в огромный зал, высокий сводчатый потолок которого подпирали многочисленные колонны, Вон приказал ей остановиться. Некоторое время он ходил кругами, внимательно ее рассматривая, словно увидел впервые. От этого взгляда девушке стало не по себе, по спине побежали мурашки. Все ее естество кричало, что бесшумно двигающееся вокруг нее, подобно акуле, существо, представляет для нее смертельную опасность, и только сила воли не позволяла опрометчиво броситься куда глаза глядят.  


\- Что ты делаешь? – не выдержала Виктория, но охотник дал ей знак, чтобы она замолчала.  


Видимо что-то решив для себя, Вон достал из прикрепленной на боку кобуры пистолет, и вручил ей, – Надеюсь, ты знаешь, как этим пользоваться?  


Виктория мысленно присвистнула. Это был ее любимый Глок. С вызовом глядя на охотника, она проверила магазин, отметив, что в нем только один патрон, и сняла пистолет с предохранителя.  


Стригой отошел в сторону к стене и нажал на одну из кнопок висящего на уровне его головы пульта. Послышалось тихое гудение механизмов, поднимающих огромную стальную плиту двери, и в зал, осторожно принюхиваясь, дергающейся походкой вошли два стригоя. Выглядели они так же, как и те, с улиц: такие же грязные, бледные, похожие на оживших зомби из низкопробных фильмов ужасов.  


Виктория затравленно оглянулась на Вона, который наблюдал за ней, скрестив на груди руки. На крадущихся стригоев он даже не взглянул. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на девушке.  
Поняв, что от него помощи не ждать, она метнулась за ближайшую колонну. От выброса адреналина сердце, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди, пульс грохотал в ушах, заглушая голодное урчание, издаваемое приближающимися к ней тварями. Видимо, они привыкли охотиться парой, так как, разделившись, оба начали синхронно обходить ее с обеих сторон, беря жертву в клещи. Виктория мучительно пыталась сообразить: патрон один, даже если она сможет застрелить одного из нападающих, у нее останется еще один противник, которого убивать придется голыми руками. А Вон, судя по всему, помогать ей не планировал.  


Дождавшись, когда один из стригоев оказался напротив нее на линии огня, девушка нажала на спусковой крючок. Звук выстрела заметался между колоннами, и девушка тут же кинулась из своего укрытия в сторону падающего на пол тела. Легко перепрыгнув его, и стараясь, чтобы белесая кровь с извивающимися в ней червями не попала на кожу или одежду, Виктория заняла позицию, прислонившись спиной к стене. Перехватив пистолет за дуло, она метнула его во второго нападающего, но тот с легкостью рукой отбил летящий в него снаряд. Выругавшись, Виктория побежала от него по дуге, стараясь сохранять максимальную дистанцию. Пробегая мимо Вона, который все так же невозмутимо наблюдал за происходящим, она прошипела: - Если выживу, грохну и тебя, вот увидишь!, - и кинулась к лежащему на полу пистолету.  


Идея возникла мгновенно. Все теперь зависело от ее скорости. Стараясь не терять темпа, девушка кинулась навстречу второму стригою, который остановился, прицеливаясь, чтобы выпустить жало. В тот момент, когда оно, словно гигантская красная змея, вырвалось изо рта нападающего, Виктория отклонилась в сторону, пропустив его в сантиметре от своего лица. Схватив жало посередине, она с силой рванула его в сторону. Стригой инстинктивно сделал несколько шагов по направлению движения, и когда поравнялся в ней, Виктория изо всех сил ударила его в висок рукоятью пистолета. Послышался хруст кости, пистолет погрузился в голову нападающего и застрял там. Девушка отшатнулась от летящих во все стороны белых брызг, и сделала несколько шагов назад, наконец, отпустив жало своего противника. Стригой еще несколько мгновений стоял, явно не понимая, что с ним произошло, а потом рухнул на пол.  
Виктория устало повернулась к стоящему за ее спиной Вону. В голове шумело, дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из груди, легкие горели.  


\- И что дальше? – прохрипела она, – Я признана годной?  


– У тебя полчаса отдыха,- Вон кинул ей бутылку с водой, и, больше ничего не сказав, вышел из зала.  


Виктория прислонилась к стене. Наслаждаясь холодной водой, которая никогда не казалась ей такой вкусной, она наблюдала, как убитых ею стригоев двое существ, экипированных так же, как и Вон, но со скрытыми под забралами лицами, за ноги вытащили из зала. Оставшиеся на полу лужи крови были обеззаражены портативными ультрафиолетовыми лампами, после чего она снова осталась одна. Двигаться не хотелось, тело ныло от усталости, но девушка чувствовала, что ей предстоят еще испытания, иначе ее не оставили бы здесь.  


Вернувшийся спустя полчаса Вон приволок целую охапку различного колющего и рубящего оружия, начиная от странного вида сабель, заканчивая обычными деревянными шестами, которые зачастую использовались в тренировочных боях.  


Сгрузив все это барахло на пол, он жестом предложил ей подойти ближе.  


\- Во время боя с дикими ты допустила несколько ошибок, - Вон, словно лектор, сцепил за спиной руки: - Первая – ты сразу использовала пистолет, зная, что там всего лишь один патрон. В реальной обстановке необходимо экономить боеприпасы на случай безвыходной ситуации. Тебе стоит впредь оставлять один патрон для себя на случай, если заразишься. Вторая ошибка: со вторым диким ты слишком затянула бой. В реальной обстановке тебя бы уже убили. Третья ошибка: всегда держи дистанцию с противником. Тебе сегодня повезло, иначе ты была бы уже обращена. Но для первого раза ты дралась неплохо. С тобой стоит поработать.  


Виктория ошарашено посмотрела на охотника: – И это ты говоришь после того, как выпустил меня без подготовки и практически без оружия против этих двух тварей?! Да ты мало того, что тот еще засранец, так еще и с замашками садиста! – девушка просто задыхалась от возмущения.  


\- Обычно я не нахожусь вблизи во время тренировочных боев, - примирительно сказал Вон, - А в данном случае находился рядом и в любой момент мог вмешаться. Теперь приступим к самим тренировкам.

Как впоследствии поняла Виктория, первый день для нее оказался просто разминочным. Сначала Вон изучал ее манеру двигаться. Потом же, по мнению девушки, его целью стало доставление ей максимального количества страданий и боли.  


Занятия планомерно вытягивали из нее все силы. Она все больше походила на робота. Каждый день напоминал прошлый: пробуждение, 10 минут на туалет и душ, а потом тренировки до самого вечера, с небольшими получасовыми перерывами, чтобы восстановить дыхание, выпить воды и перекусить. На ее теле уже не осталось ни одного живого места – все было покрыто синяками, ссадинами и порезами от всевозможных видов оружия.  


Но больше всего бесило, когда во время очередного спарринга, Вон давал команду остановиться. Когда произносилось слово «Стоп» нужно было успеть застыть именно в той позе, в которой она находилась в этот момент, после чего начиналось самое интересное: Разбор Полетов! Именно с большой буквы! Охотник с менторским тоном зануды начинал выговаривать ей о допущенных ошибках, показывая, где должны стоять ее ноги, как должны двигаться руки и куда она должна в это время смотреть.  


Сколько Виктория успела разнообразными способами убить стригоев, которых ее тренер почему-то называл «дикими», она уже не знала, поскольку давно сбилась со счета.  


Занятия в тире тоже не сильно радовали. Обычно стрелять по мишеням приходилось почти в кромешной темноте, ориентируясь по звуку, или запоминая расположение мишеней при вспышке света от первого выстрела.  
Сегодня был день спарринга.  


Виктория, вооруженная мечом, кружилась вокруг Вона, тщетно пытаясь его достать. Охотник, парируя каждый ее выпад тактическим ножом, сохранял полную невозмутимость. Отбросив от себя сильным ударом меч, которым девушка пыталась нанести удар в область груди, Вон выбросил вперед свободную от оружия руку, и схватил ее за шею, имитируя удар жалом.  


\- Стоп! Ты убита, – сказал он.  


Виктория мгновенно замерла. Убрав руку, наставник отошел в сторону и окинул ее взглядом. Несмотря на затрудненное дыхание, и подрагивающие колени, она неподвижно стояла, запрокинув голову, и с разведенными в стороны руками.  


«Полностью открыта для удара» - сокрушенно подумал он. Несмотря на все прилагаемые усилия, каждый спарринг неизменно заканчивался ее поражением. Вон подошел ближе, и носком ботинка сдвинул ногу своей подопечной. После, взяв девушку за предплечье, он медленно начал показывать ей траекторию движения руки, по которой она должна была двигаться до нанесения им удара в шею.  


\- Смотри внимательно, - говорил он, - Ты оказалась слишком открыта, тело не сгруппировано и не способно уйти в сторону от атаки противника. При правильной постановке ног ты легко отклонишься влево, избежав удара. А теперь повторим.  


Вон мягко, по кошачьи сделал шаг назад, - Нападай.  


Виктория, помедлив пару секунд, внезапно резко метнулась вправо и, опустив меч, плашмя подсекла им под коленями ноги охотника, лишив его равновесия. Чтобы остаться на ногах, Вон изогнул спину так, что его голова почти коснулась пола, после чего, выпрямившись, сделал несколько шагов назад, восстанавливая равновесие.  


Девушка в это время, оказавшись за его спиной, приставила лезвие меча к горлу стригоя.  


\- И что ты собираешься теперь делать, сенсей? - горячо прошептала она ему на ухо.  


Вон на мгновение замер, а потом ударил ее в лицо затылком, точнее попытался ударить. Девушка, воспользовавшись тем, что намного ниже его ростом, просто резко отвела голову назад, но, не удержавшись на ногах, начала падать на спину, увлекая за собой Вона, у горла которого продолжала удерживать лезвие меча. В случае, если бы охотник устоял, он просто мог бы лишиться головы или получить серьезную травму, поэтому его единственным решением было позволить себе упасть на спину, придавив собой Викторию.  


В глазах девушки, которая всем весом рухнула на пол, на мгновение потемнело, но, продолжая действовать, она резко вывернулась из-под упавшего на нее стригоя, и оказалась сверху, усевшись на него и приставив лезвие меча к груди.  
Вон молча смотрел на нее, не предпринимая никаких действий, только из его груди доносилось негромкое урчание. Почувствовав некоторую неловкость, Виктория проворно вскочила на ноги и отошла в сторону, описывая вокруг себя замысловатые круги мечом.  


\- Неплохая попытка, но если ты захочешь так убить стригоя, не думаю, что этот прием принесет тебе победные очки. Ты оказалась в опасной близости от противника, - проворчал Вон, поднимаясь с пола, - На сегодня тренировка закончена, можешь отдохнуть. И завтра у тебя свободный день, - с этими словами он начал собирать лежащее у стены оружие, которое они ранее использовали в ходе спаррингов.  


\- У меня что, выходной? - не поверила своим ушам Виктория, - Вау! Что стряслось в этом мире, что мне дали день отдыха? Откуда этот аттракцион невиданной щедрости?  


\- В этом мире постоянно что-нибудь случается, - сухо ответил Вон, - Просто я вынужден буду отсутствовать некоторое время.  


Вытирая со лба капли пота, девушка задумчиво смотрела на своего наставника, пока он, не произнеся больше ни слова, не скрылся во тьме коридора.


	4. Пауки тут ни при чем

Виктории только казалось, что следующий день она сможет расслабленно поваляться в кровати, наслаждаясь покоем. Поворочавшись под одеялом целый час, она, ругаясь про себя, все-таки вылезла в сырой холод комнаты и поплелась в душ. Впереди был целый день, кажущийся бесконечным, и она поймала себя на мысли, что не знает, чем себя занять.  


За время, проведенное на Базе, - так Вон именовал подземелья где они находились, - она ни одного дня не была предоставлена самой себе. Только теперь девушка начала осознавать, что постоянные тренировки позволяли ей забыть про ужас своего положения. Она так давно не видела дневного света, что солнце уже казалось одним из недостижимых фрагментов прошлой жизни, которой давно пришел конец. Наскоро искупавшись и перекусив консервами, составляющими весь рацион, Виктория решила, что ей нужно срочно чем-то себя занять. Но поход в тир, в котором она расстреляла несколько обойм, ее эмоциональное состояние не исправил.  


Неспешно бредя по коридору обратно к себе в комнату, ей внезапно показалось, что один из поворотов кажется знакомым. Оглядевшись по сторонам, девушка поняла, что именно на этом месте ее тогда и застали при попытке к бегству Вон и другой, убитый ею стригой. Мир его праху.  


Виктория остановилась, настороженно прислушиваясь к тишине. Внезапно возникшая идея с первого раза ей не понравилась. Но, еще раз покрутив ее в голове, она решила, что другого шанса может и не представиться. Быстрым шагом Виктория направилась по коридору вниз, в сторону своей бывшей тюрьмы.  


Как оказалось, не так и далеко она тогда успела убежать, всего лишь на пару-тройку сотен метров, не больше. И вот вновь она очутилась в той темнице. Казалось, там ничего не изменилось – тот же тусклый свет, едва освещающий длинный коридор с многочисленными камерами, такая же тишина, изредка прерываемая стонами и бормотанием пленников. Людей только на этот раз оказалось намного меньше.  
Виктория медленно шла вдоль решеток, напряженно заглядывая сквозь решетки, в надежде, что еще не опоздала. По большей части камеры были пустые. В нескольких она заметила людей, бесцельно меряющих шагами замкнутое пространство, либо забившихся в угол. Но все они вели себя на удивление странно. Словно не замечали девушку, глядя сквозь нее.  


Увидев знакомую фигуру, Виктория с облегчением вздохнула. Ее несостоявшийся наниматель, изрядно осунувшийся и заросший щетиной, скрючившись, сидел у дальней стены камеры.  


Сначала девушка надеялась, что он заметит ее, но пленник, не шевелясь, просто сидел на полу, вперив взгляд в одну точку.  


\- Эй! - Виктории показалось, что ее шепот разнесся по всему коридору.  


Но мужчина продолжал сидеть как истукан, тупо глядя перед собой.  


\- Эй! Ты слышишь меня? - на это раз она решила говорить в полный голос, и даже негромко постучала кончиками ногтей о металлическую решетку.  


Пленник медленно поднял глаза и, наконец, уставился на нее. Только теперь она поняла, почему он сразу не отреагировал на зов – взгляд лихорадочно блестящих глаз мужчины был абсолютно безумным.  


\- Аааа….. Это ты….., - прошипел он, и, резко поднявшись, внезапно кинулся в ее сторону. Виктория только в последний момент успела отскочить на безопасное расстояние. Вытянув сквозь прутья руку, мужчина попытался дотянуться до нее, но ему это не удалось, поэтому он просто вцепился в решетку, прижавшись к ней лицом.  


\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Что тебе надо? Ты с ними? - вопросы сыпались один за другим вперемешку с безумным хихиканьем. Виктория молча смотрела на некогда лощенного и ухоженного мужчину, который теперь напоминал опустившегося сумасшедшего бродягу.  


\- Выпусти меня отсюда, сука! - наконец заорал он во всю глотку.  


\- Все будет зависеть от тебя - наконец подала голос девушка, - «Если ответишь на мои вопросы».  


\- А что ты хочешь знать? - горячо зашептал он.  


\- Ты мой наниматель?  


Мужчина неожиданно отшатнулся от нее, и опять забился в угол.  


\- Для какой работы меня собирались нанять? - снова задала вопрос Виктория.  


Постояв некоторое время, и не дождавшись ответа, она прошептала: Как хочешь, - и направилась к выходу.  


\- Я был всего лишь посредником, - его внезапно окрепший голос заставил ее остановиться, - Я не знаю твоего нанимателя.  


\- Хорошо, а что ты знаешь? - девушка вновь вернулась к решетке.  


\- Заказ на тебя поступил из «Стоунхарт». Со мной связались и сообщили, чтобы я доставил тебя к ним в офис. И заплатили сразу. Много заплатили. Зачем ты им понадобилась – не знаю. Могу только предполагать, почему Палмер и его прихвостни выбрали именно тебя.  


\- Палмер сам связывался с тобой?  


\- Нет, со мной говорило его доверенное лицо. Блеклый такой тип, - пленник неопределенно пошевелил пальцами, пытаясь видимо описать того типа.  


\- И что от меня хотели?  


\- Не знаю, - мужчина повертел головой, и снова захихикал, - Мне было приказано доставить тебя по нужному адресу и все. Ты же выпустишь меня сейчас? - он снова прижался к решетке, напряженно глядя на девушку:- Я же все тебе сказал!  


Виктория задумчиво смотрела на него. Даже если она и отпустит пленника, для него это уже ничего не изменит. Он все равно останется надежно запертым за стальными решетками своего безумия, глубоко угнездившегося в разуме.  


\- Прости, - прошептала она, и, повернувшись, медленно пошла к выходу.  


Ее плечи вздрагивали каждый раз, когда пленник с дикими криками кидался на решетку, посылая в ее след проклятия и оскорбления. Полученная информация практически ничего ей не дала, кроме названия фирмы «Стоунхарт». Но в нынешней ситуации возможности узнать больше у нее не было, поэтому Виктория решила вернуться к этому вопросу позже.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, девушка снова заскучала. Ее энергичный характер требовал действий.  


Виктория окинула взглядом аскетично обставленную комнату: стол, стул, жесткая койка, большой металлический сейф, используемый вместо шкафа, в который она складывала одежду и продукты, выдаваемые ей на несколько дней. Оружие она обычно оставляла в оружейной комнате, предварительно почистив и проверив на боеспособность. Свое оружие ее наставник, по всей видимости, хранил где-то при себе, поскольку она ни разу не видела, чтобы он оставлял там что-либо из своего арсенала. Но оружейная комната не запиралась, поэтому девушка считала хранение оружия там в каком-то смысле даже удобным, и не воспринимала это как степень недоверия к ней со стороны Вона.  


Ее вещи, в том числе и мобильный телефон, ранее изъятые при пленении, спустя пару дней ей все-таки вернули. Но фактически возвращенный ей мобильник не имел никакой пользы, так как связь на Базе не работала. Все-таки База по-видимому находилась на достаточной глубине под землей. Поэтому Виктория использовала телефон как фонарик, будильник, который вечно отключала даже не просыпаясь, или как камеру для съемки. Благо в комнате оказалась розетка, спрятанная за шкафом, а зарядное устройство обнаружилось на одной из полок в оружейной комнате. Что оно там делало, так и осталось для нее загадкой.  


Виктория вспомнила, как она попыталась как-то в шутку сделать несколько фотографий перед тренировками. Вон на них получился весьма недовольным, и конечно, потом долго бурчал, требуя их удалить. Но в итоге девушка смогла отстоять право на «фотодокументацию злоключений», как она выразилась.  


\- Может быть, когда-нибудь потомки найдут этот бесполезный девайс, и по фотографиям смогут понять, что я не просто канула в лету, а была похищена злобными кровососами, которые решили сделать из меня местную разновидность Блейда, - тараторила Виктория, держа телефон на вытянутой руке, и пытаясь не допустить, чтобы Вон отобрал его и очистил память.  


Наконец, сдавшись, Вон злобно прошипел что-то про безбашенных и глупых самок, и отыгрался во время тренировки, вывихнув ей руку, которую потом сам же потом и вправил на место, отчего Виктория орала как оглашенная и вспомнила все матерные слова, которые знала до этого, и придумав еще пару новых оборотов.  


Сейчас же, покрутив в руках абсолютно бесполезный телефон, девушка переключила свое внимание на обстановку в комнате. Она уже давно замышляла привести свое временное жилище в более приличное состояние, но постоянные тренировки и усталость не давали ей для этого ни времени, ни сил. Но сегодняшний день как раз позволял ей реализовать уже давно созревшие планы.  


Разорвав на тряпки одну из найденных ранее в шкафу старых рубашек, оставшихся неизвестно от кого, Виктория взялась отмывать комнату от накопившейся в ней пыли и грязи. Похоже, тут не убирались не один десяток лет, поскольку под разводами грязи, покрывающими стены, она обнаружила, что они когда-то были выкрашены масляной краской в белый цвет. Сложнее всего было с потолком и одиноко висящем на нем светильником, тускло освещавшим комнату. Как Виктория и предполагала, причиной того были многолетние слои пыли, покрывавшие плафон и лампу. Взгромоздив стул на металлическую столешницу, девушка взобралась на шаткую пирамиду и принялась стряхивать пыль и паутину, неприятно липнувшую к рукам. Облюбовавшие комнату пауки в панике разбегались по сторонам. За этим занятием ее и застал Вон.  


Сунув нос в комнату, он с подозрением оглядел конструкцию, выстроенную посреди комнаты.  


\- Ви, ты что делаешь? - наконец спросил он.  


От неожиданности Виктория чуть было не потеряла равновесие и не свалилась на пол, но в последний момент удержалась, энергично размахивая руками и балансируя на стуле.  


\- Не видишь? Пауков гоняю! – недовольно буркнула она.  


\- А чем они тебе помешали, эти пауки? – спросил Вон, войдя в комнату и глядя на нее снизу вверх.  


\- Паутину плетут, гады, - сказала девушка, как раз закончив оттирать плафон светильника, и спрыгнула на пол. Выпрямившись, она дерзко посмотрела на вошедшего: – С чем пожаловал? Я же вроде сегодня свободна?  


\- Свободна, – стригой отошел к стене, и, прислонившись к ней, продолжил наблюдать, как Виктория разбирает пирамиду из мебели, - Просто зашел предупредить, что завтра нас ожидает вылазка в город. Ты едешь со мной.  


\- Да неужели? Мое затворничество закончилось?! – девушка недоверчиво вытаращилась на наставника. – А чем обязана такой чести?  


\- Тебя пора вводить в дело, - Вон прошелся по комнате, сцепив руки за спиной. - Инструкции получишь утром. И постарайся не проспать, как обычно, - с этими словами он направился к выходу, но уже в дверях остановился. - И все же, чем тебе помешали пауки?  
Виктория не удержалась и прыснула от смеха.  


\- Пауки тут ни при чем, просто выражение такое. А комната давно требовала уборки. Не замечаешь, тут даже светлее стало?  


\- Зачем вся эта уборка? - Вон снова огляделся по сторонам.  


\- Ну, видишь ли, - девушка принялась вытирать влажные руки, - Раз уж я застряла тут надолго, то почему бы не обустроиться с комфортом?  


\- Период жизни человека недолог, особенно в роли охотника», - парировал Вон, - Не вижу смысла создавать тут для себя комфортные условия.  


\- И сколько продержался мой предшественник? - тихо поинтересовалась она.  


\- Около семи лет. Потом выработал свой ресурс – погиб в перестрелке. Это был максимальный срок, на который способна человеческая особь в таких условиях. Тебе столько не протянуть, не надейся. Максимум год, может - два.  


\- Да ты тут, как я погляжу, прямо-таки образец человеколюбия и гуманности, - возмущенно выдохнула Виктория, и медленно подошла к Вону. - Я клянусь тебе, - чтобы заглянуть в глаза охотнику, ей пришлось привстать на цыпочки, - Перед тем, как погибнуть, я заберу тебя с собой в ад, поверь мне!  


От хорошего настроения у нее не осталось и следа. Внезапно нахлынувшая слепая ярость накрыла ее пеленой, и единственным желанием было просто уничтожить этого кровососа, который смотрел на нее с невозмутимым интересом.  


\- Ты вроде не была знакома с прежним охотником? Почему его смерть тебя так разозлила?  


\- Вопрос не в том, знала его я или нет, вопрос в потребительском отношении ко мне и к остальным людям, которые так или иначе вам помогают. Неужели нельзя относиться ко мне и к окружающим человечнее?  


\- Человечнее - это как? – бесстрастно парировал Вон. - Так, как вы относитесь к коровам или к овцам? К собакам, посаженным на цепь? Вы, люди, относитесь к окружающему миру потребительски, как будто все остальное создано ради удовлетворения ваших прихотей. Даже друг к другу относитесь так же, используя в своих целях. Так почему ты решила, что мое отношение к тебе не попадает под определение – «по-человечески»?  


Виктория абсолютно не ожидала подобной отповеди. Она ошарашено смотрела на Вона, понимая, что в некотором смысле он прав. И от этого в груди все сжалось. Хотелось просто плакать, чего она никак не могла себе позволить.  


\- Знаешь что? – она сжала кулаки и гневно посмотрела на стригоя. – Ты очень удачно для себя поделил мир на черное и белое. Мы, типа все такие плохие, жестокие, чуть ли не жрем друг друга живьем... А ты кто? Рыцарь в белых доспехах - защитник сирых и убогих? Ты защищаешь только собственный образ жизни, вывернув все окружающее наизнанку и извратив для собственной выгоды! Если мы и используем друг друга, то все равно что-то отдаем взамен. Ты же просто используешь людей для собственной выгоды – либо как пищу, либо как наемную силу, без всякой отдачи! Ты что, не понял, что ты – просто обычный паразит!, – от возмущения и ярости Виктория уже кричала, не пытаясь сдержаться. – Мы, люди, по крайней мере, пытаемся стать лучше, а ты – взял от нас все самое гадкое и принял за аксиому, и теперь этим прикрываешь свое мировоззрение. Я уже поняла, что я для тебя – скот, который пойдет на убой при первой же возможности. Только я отличаюсь от скота тем, что пойду на убой осознанно, по собственному желанию, и не для того, чтобы защитить твои интересы, и интересы твоих так называемых патриархов, - мне на них наплевать, а чтобы защитить людей, которые гибнут. Так что сделай так, чтобы я хотя бы сегодня не видела твою мерзкую стригойскую рожу! Вали отсюда! – с этими словами Виктория в ярости швырнула в Вона лежащий рядом на столе метательный нож, которым она обычно открывала консервы.  


Охотник даже не дрогнул, когда лезвие пролетело в нескольких сантиметрах мимо его головы и вонзилось в стену. Простояв так несколько секунд и глядя на девушку, которая, тяжело дыша, стояла напротив него, Вон вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.  


\- Черт, он даже не изменился в лице, - яростно подумала про себя Виктория, - Ледышка кровососущая.  


Придя в себя после такой отповеди, она тяжело опустилась на стул. Безмятежное настроение, которое было у нее с утра, пропало. Она вся клокотала от гнева и ярости. Ее не столько разозлили слова стригоя, сколько то равнодушие, с которым он их произносил. Сложилось впечатление, что он говорил о ней и других людях, как о предметах мебели или каких-то консервных банках, которые после опустошения выкидывают в мусор.  


«А я ведь для него как та самая консервная банка», - сокрушенно подумала девушка, - «Не более того».  


Посидев так еще несколько минут, Виктория вернулась к уборке. Никакого желания ее продолжать уже не было, но закончить ее она решила просто из-за упрямства, сделав назло этому гаду.  


«Вот уж хрен тебе», - зло думала она, отмывая пол, - «Не дождешься моей смерти. Прежде я спляшу на твоих костях и вырву жало. И уши отрежу, на ожерелье. И не только уши…. Все, блин, выступающие части тела….»  


Закончив уборку в комнате, Виктория поняла, что успела остыть и успокоиться. Все-таки лучший способ разгрузить голову и эмоции – занять руки, так обычно говорила ее подруга Мари, и она была права.  


Комната после уборки приобрела более-менее обжитой вид. Отмытый светильник пропускал гораздо больше света, пол оказался выстеленным кафельной плиткой, которая до недавнего времени скрывалась под слоями засохшей грязи. Санузел тоже оказался не таким жутким. По крайней мере, большую часть следов грязи и ржавчины отмыть ей удалось. В шкафчике даже нашлось еще одно зеркало, не такое мутное, как то, что висело над раковиной, и Виктория без раздумий нацепила его на место старого, уже давно покрытого трещинами и потеками. Похоже, до этого здесь действительно не было ни одной женщины, а обитавшие ранее мужчины не сильно утруждали себя поддержанием чистоты и порядка.  
Но она никак не могла выбросить из головы слова наставника о том, что не задержится тут надолго. Неужели она действительно найдет свой конец среди проклятых кровососов, и с этим ничего не поделаешь? И сколько все-таки ей удастся продержаться с таким образом жизни?  


В глубине души Виктория понимала, что тренировки Вона направлены, прежде всего на то, чтобы она смогла выжить при любых условиях. Он этого не говорил, но, заставляя ее часами стрелять по мишеням и тренируя выносливость во время спаррингов, тем самым делал сильнее и увеличивал шансы на выживание.  


Спустя несколько часов, засыпая, Виктория дала себе обещание, что обязательно найдет способ вырваться на свободу, даже если для этого ей придется перебить всех охотников и их Патриархов.


	5. Разрушения и жертвы

Виктория опять проспала. Похоже, это становилось ее привычкой, с которой невозможно бороться.  


Когда она вынырнула из липких объятий сна, Вон уже находился в комнате и недовольно тряс ее за плечо. Попытка натянуть на голову одеяло, чтобы спрятаться от режущего глаза света лампы, была пресечена, когда он резким рывком сорвал его и отбросил к противоположной стене.  


\- Я кому сказал, поднимайся! Через десять минут жду тебя в оружейной. Время пошло!, - стригоя, похоже, даже не смутило, что на девушке в этот момент были только трусики и короткий топ.  


Сонливое состояние как рукой сняло. Взвизгнув: Извращенец!, - Виктория запустила в него подушкой, которую он тут же поймал, и бросил на стул. Поняв, что его и этим не проймешь, она быстро подорвалась и юркнула в ванную.  


Наскоро умывшись, и убедившись, что в комнате больше никого нет, девушка натянула одежду, и быстрым шагом направилась в оружейную. В дверях она столкнулась с еще одним стригоем, облаченным в такую же боевую экипировку, как и у Вона. Он как раз выходил, неся на плече огромный и с виду тяжелый оружейный кейс. Виктория проводила его удивленным взглядом. Обычно она общалась только с Воном, хотя понимала, что на Базе еще много таких же, как и он, охотников. Но близко больше ни с кем она не контактировала.  


Прошмыгнув в помещение, Виктория направилась к стойке с оружием. Не сказав ничего Вону, который осматривал лежащие на столе снайперские винтовки, она начала вооружаться, прихватив Глок, который уже по привычке считала своим, один узи и запасные обоймы к ним, распихав их по карманам куртки.  


\- Возьми еще меч и метательные ножи, – наконец нарушил молчание Вон. Он как раз закончил возиться с винтовками, взяв одну из них. В другой руке он держал арбалет, стреляющий серебряными болтами. Виктория пару раз видела его в деле, и даже однажды попыталась поразить из него цель, но он был слишком тяжел для нее, поэтому она отдавала предпочтение обычному огнестрельному оружию. Девушка нацепила на плечо ножны с мечом, прихватила метательные ножи, легко умещающиеся в ее ладони, и пулей выскочила из оружейной, кинувшись догонять Вона, который успел покинуть оружейную.  


Догнав стригоя, Виктория пошла рядом с ним.  


\- Какие планы на сегодня? - она старалась сохранять нейтральный тон, делая вид, что вчерашний разговор никак не отразился на ней.  


\- Выберемся в город. Я посмотрю, как ты будешь действовать в реальных условиях.  


\- Мы будем не одни?  


\- Нет, поедем с моей группой.  


\- Круто, - подумала она, - Мало мне одного кровососа, так тут их целая группа образовалась.  


Вслух она только уточнила:  


– И сколько вас там, таких …. красивых?  


Вон искоса глянул на нее.  


– Моя группа состоит из шести боевых единиц - я и еще пять охотников.  


\- Такие же, как ты?  


\- Нет, они – чистокровные, в отличие от меня и еще нескольких охотников.  


\- Как это? – Виктория от удивления даже остановилась. – Разве ты не стригой?  


\- Стригой, но только частично. Не чистокровный. Так решили Патриархи.  


\- Что-то я не совсем поняла, - Виктория потерла лоб, пытаясь собраться мыслями, - Как это – частично?  


\- Несколько охотников, созданных Патриархами, по своей сущности больше похоже на людей. В нас нет червей, чтобы легче было взаимодействовать с людьми, и случайно их не обратить. И мы способны принимать полностью самостоятельные решения, не завися от своих создателей. Так же как и Рожденный.  


\- Да ну нафиг… - девушка задумчиво посмотрела на Вона. - Еще скажи, что ты кровь не пьешь.  


\- Кровь пью, - в интонации Вона послышались нотки сожаления, но глядя на его невозмутимое лицо, Виктория решила, что это ей просто показалось.  


\- Тогда не вижу в вас никакой разницы, - подытожила она.  


Как раз в это время коридор, по которому они шли, закончился массивной стальной дверью, похожей на сейфовую, за которой девушка к своему удивлению обнаружила огромное помещение - гараж на сотню, не меньше, парковочных мест. Большую его часть занимали абсолютно одинаковые черные тонированные внедорожники - Хаммеры и Форды без номеров и других опознавательных знаков. Похоже, охотники питали какую-то страсть к огромным машинам. Вдоль стены ютилось несколько минивэнов, тоже черных и выглядящих устрашающе. Недалеко от входа она заметила даже парочку БМП, но в тяжелой военной технике она не сильно разбиралась, поэтому могла и ошибаться. Вокруг пары недалеко стоящих Хаммеров сновали фигуры, одетые в черную униформу и бронежилеты.  


Виктория стояла посреди гаража, крутя головой.  


– Ни фига у вас тут автопарк! - она подошла к одному из внедорожников и пальцев провела по лакированному капоту.  


Ни пылинки! И это при условии такого бардака, который творился в жилых помещениях, по крайней мере, у нее. Но за техникой, как и за оружием охотники, похоже, следили с особым усердием.  


Пока она рассматривала машины, стригои загрузили в багажники принесенное с собой оружие, и разместились в Хаммерах. В один из внедорожников нырнуло четверо, двое – Вон и еще один охотник, полностью скрытый черной экипировкой, и с закрытым тактической маской лицом, направились ко второй машине. Вон махнул ей рукой, предлагая присоединиться к ним, и сел за руль.  


Когда Виктория забралась на заднее сиденье, мотор уже уютно урчал, все явно ждали только ее. Нажав на кнопку одного из пультов, лежащих на приборной панели, Вон активировал автоматические ворота, замаскированные под стену гаража, после чего машины выехали на крытую парковку основного здания, под которым скрывалась База. 

***

Всю дорогу Виктория, не отрываясь, смотрела в окно. Ночной город изменился, и не в лучшую сторону. Людей на улицах поубавилось, а те, кто попался им на пути, казались испуганными. На обочине дороги, а иногда даже и на тротуарах встречались брошенные автомобили, нередко со следами разграбления и вандализма. Некоторые магазины были с разбитыми витринами и следами поджогов. Пару раз она даже увидела дома, сгоревшие полностью, и их черные остовы торчали между другими зданиями, как гнилые зубы. Несколько раз ей показалось, что на тротуарах в тени домов промелькнули чьи-то фигуры, непохожие на людей. Даже находясь в машине, в относительной безопасности, Виктория ощущала весь страх и безнадежность, которыми был пропитан воздух. Город умирал, и это уже было не скрыть ни чем.  


«Как в каком-то гребаном средневековье», - подумала она, когда ее взгляд упал на тело человека, лежащее поперек дороги. С каким-то болезненным любопытством она попыталась разглядеть черты лица умершего, искаженные вирусом вампиризма. Ей все больше казалось, что она уже не на земле, а где-то в аду. Или земля стала филиалом ада.  


\- Куда мы едем? - девушка решила прервать тягостное молчание.  


\- Увидишь, - коротко ответил Вон, не отрывая глаз от дороги. Он старательно лавировал между машинами, периодически встречающимися на проезжей части дороги. Фары он не включал, двигаясь в темноте. Видимо, его зрения было достаточно, чтобы видеть все происходящее вокруг. Второй стригой, сидящий на переднем пассажирском сидении, выглядел абсолютно бесстрастным, глядя вперед в одну точку. Его руки покоились на автомате, лежащем на коленях.  


Наконец, свернув на какую-то темную улочку, машина остановилась.  


\- Выходим, - коротко сказал Вон, глуша двигатель.  


Виктория вылезла из машины и задохнулась от нахлынувших на нее ощущений и запахов. Она отвыкла от свежего воздуха, длительное время находясь под землей на Базе. Сейчас же воздух был обжигающе холодным и почему-то пах гарью. И тленом. И смертью. Но даже теперь она с наслаждением вдыхала его, чувствуя, как кружится голова от избытка кислорода.  


Сделав еще раз глубокий вдох, Виктория огляделась по сторонам. Они стояли в глухом переулке в каком-то из старых кварталов Бронкса. В таких домах обычно селились люди, еще не способные на ипотеку для приобретения жилья в благополучных пригородах, но и не ютящиеся в трейлерах или жутких кварталах Гарлема.  


Солнце уже давно село, фонари не горели, и в свете ущербной луны, нагло глядящей между крыш, дома с темными окнами-глазницами выглядели зловеще. И еще она поразилась тишине. Такой тишины она давно не слышала. На Базе она уже привыкла различать шорохи передвигающихся охотников, отдаленные крики людей, которых держали уровнем ниже, лязг оружия и дверей. Несмотря ни на что, База жила своей жизнью. Тут же была тишина, как на кладбище.  


Вон, дождавшись, когда подъехавшие на второй машине охотники выгрузят снаряжение, повернулся к девушке.  


\- Мы разобьемся на три группы по два охотника в каждой, - он указал на стригоя, приехавшего с ними в машине, - Один останется тут, будет следить за обстановкой на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Ты идешь со мной.  
Виктория еще раз проверила взятое с собой снаряжение, и нырнула за Воном в ближайшую дверь многоквартирного дома.  


Несмотря на непроглядную темноту на лестничной клетке, включать фонарик Вон запретил, поэтому девушка шла, ориентируясь на едва слышимый звук шагов идущего впереди охотника. Они поднялись по лестнице на верхний этаж, и остановились перед дверью одной из квартир в самом конце коридора.  


\- Тут гнездо диких, - едва слышно прошептал ей на ухо Вон. - Тебе предстоит показать, что я не зря тратил на тебя свое время.  


Идешь первая. Постарайся убить их всех самостоятельно. Но я буду рядом, страховать.  


Сделав глубокий вдох, Виктория толкнула незапертую дверь и шагнула в квартиру. В ноздри ударила стойкая вонь смеси аммиака, плесени и гниения. Все окна были завешены какими-то тряпками, но света в комнатах оказалось больше. Ее зрение уже адаптировалось к темноте, и она смогла разглядеть в самом темном углу в куче тряпья, сваленного на пол, мешанину тел. Сначала было даже непонятно, сколько их там, но вдруг тела зашевелились. Из их клубка выползло существо, бывшее когда-то мужчиной, и возможно, довольно красивым. Но сейчас на нее черными ввалившимися глазами смотрело жуткое нечто, отдаленно напоминающее человека. Лысый череп, на котором каким-то чудом держались несколько пучков грязных и свалявшихся волос, заостренные черты бледного, без кровинки лица, с уже начинающим проваливаться носом, огромный рот, заляпанный кровью и грязью. Тело покрывали остатки одежды, превратившиеся в лохмотья. Существо, издавая стрекот, на четвереньках приближалось к Виктории.  


Помня урок наставника о необходимости экономии патронов, она вытащила меч, и сделала шаг назад, стараясь держать дистанцию. Краем глаза она заметила Вона, стоящего около входа в квартиру и наблюдающего за происходящим. Его палец лежал на спусковом крючке арбалета, нацеленного в сторону приближающегося стригоя.  


Виктория помедлила лишь пару секунд, а потом, сделав стремительный выпад, вонзила меч в горло нападающего существа. Оно безмолвно рухнуло на бок, и, дернувшись несколько раз, застыло. Но убийство словно активизировало остальных кровососов, которые до этого заинтересованно наблюдали за происходящим из своего темного угла. Они одновременно кинулись к ней, стрекоча и повизгивая. Изо рта одного из диких, бывшего раньше грузной пожилой женщиной, вырвалось жало. Оно промелькнуло в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Виктории, и она, не глядя, рубанула по нему мечом. Раздался громкий визг. Монстр попытался втянуть обратно рассеченное почти наполовину жало, но оно безвольно повисло, отчего раненый стригой приобрел несколько комичный вид. Вторым ударом девушка прервала его страдания и переключилась на парочку бывших подростков, пытающихся оттеснить ее к дивану. Они были более быстрыми и ловко уклонялись от наносимых ударов. Наконец ей надоела эта бессмысленная возня, и, выхватив пистолет, она прикончила их выстрелами в голову.  


Вспышки выстрелов ослепили ее, и девушка не сразу заметила, как сзади к ней подкрался еще один дикий. Нападающего она увидела лишь в последний момент, когда существо находилось на расстоянии удара жалом, и уже выпускало его изо рта, намереваясь покончить с ней. Одновременно уклоняясь в сторону, она выхватила левой рукой висящий на поясе нож, и воткнула его горло стригоя. Лезвие вошло прямо под нижнюю челюсть, и плотно засело в кости. Но критические повреждения дикого заставили его замедлиться. Подергиваясь как марионетка, стригой продолжал напирать, пытаясь загнать девушку в угол. Завершила начатое она еще одним выстрелом. Голова лопнула, словно спелый арбуз, оттуда хлынула белесая вязкая жидкость и полезли черви, пытаясь найти нового хозяина. Виктория поспешно отступила, следя, чтобы паразиты не попали на одежду и открытые участки тела. В комнате вновь воцарилась тишина.  
Вон обошел место боя, потрогал ногой одно из лежащих на полу тел.  


\- Надо осмотреть квартиру, - наконец сказал он, - Тут был еще один дикий, который сейчас, похоже, прячется от нас. Будь с ним осторожнее.  
Виктория медленно двинулась по квартире, заглядывая во все темные уголки и шкафы. Последнего стригоя она обнаружила прячущимся в детской за креслом. Это был годовалый ребенок. Его обращение не пощадило больше всего. Нос и уши полностью отсутствовали, тонкие, лишенные какого-либо жира ножки и ручки, на которых он передвигался, делали его похожим на паука.  
Виктория попыталась достать его мечом, но малыш двигался на удивление быстро для своего возраста и телосложения. Маленький размер позволял ему ловко уворачиваться от ударов, прячась за предметы обстановки. Стоя посередине комнаты, Виктория вертелась на месте, прислушиваясь к дробному стуку конечностей. Казалось, все чувства обострились, но она все же пропустила момент, когда ребенок-стригой ловко запрыгнул на шкаф, и кинулся оттуда на нее. Девушка отмахнулась от него мечом, но удар пришелся плашмя, отчего нападающий просто отлетел к стене комнаты.  


Резко вскочив, он зашипел и в два коротких прыжка преодолел расстояние между ним и девушкой, повалив ее на пол. Теперь его лицо находилось в нескольких сантиметрах от нее. Спасло ее только то, что нападающий был легкий, и не обладал достаточной силой, чтобы удержать ее на месте. Вывернувшись, Виктория отбросила существо в сторону. Вскочив на ноги, она не дожидаясь, когда дикий снова кинется на нее, успела вонзить меч ему в голову, прикончив его.  


Квартира теперь действительно была пуста. Похоже, она убила всю обратившуюся семью, проживавшую здесь. Теперь их тела лежали разбросанные по комнатам, истекая белесой кровью. По полу, извиваясь, ползали черви. Достав из кармана ультрафиолетовую лампу, Виктория принялась очищать пространство от паразитов. Пройдясь по всем комнатам, она сдернула с окон импровизированные занавески. Если она и пропустила где-то червей, то солнечный свет закончит ее работу.  


Вон в это время начал проявлять признаки беспокойства. Стоя в проеме двери, он внимательно глядел в темноту коридора. Оттуда уже несколько минут, как доносились шорохи, урчание и стрекот, выдающие присутствие поблизости других стригоев. По всей вероятности, звуки выстрелов переполошили всех диких, гнездящихся в этом доме, и они начали стягиваться на шум. Сколько их было, Виктория не знала, но судя по тому, что Вон, встав на одно колено, приготовился к стрельбе, их было немало. Девушка заняла позицию рядом с ним, достав узи, и проверив еще раз запасные обоймы.  


Первый выстрел Вон сделал спустя несколько секунд. Стараясь не отставать, Виктория выпустила короткую очередь в том же направлении. Вспышка выстрелов осветила существ, крадущихся вдоль стен - кто на четвереньках, кто на двоих ногах. Толпа двигалась тихо, слышалось только издаваемое ими урчание и шлепанье голых ног по полу.  


Понимая, что если нападающие подойдут ближе, то задавят их своим числом, Виктория перешла на шквальный огонь. Магазин автомата был заряжен серебряными пулями, которые Вон где-то доставал по спецзаказу. Или сам изготовлял, но в это верилось слабо, поскольку этот металл он на дух не переносил. При каждом попадании пораженное существо падало на пол, где некоторое время еще билось в агонии, истекая легким дымком, исходящим от ран. Но меньше их не становилось.  


«Неужели в этом доме смогли обратить всех жильцов?» - думала девушка, вставляя новую обойму. Страха она не чувствовала, были только злость и опустошение. С одной стороны она понимала, что убивает не людей, а монстров, которые, оставшись в живых, создадут еще больше существ, подобных себе. С другой стороны - это были люди, бывшие, но люди. Вон говорил, что дикими повелевают только два инстинкта: чувство голода и инстинкт размножения - желание обратить близких и любимых. Иных мыслей и чувств у них не было, и фактически все, что они делали, были отголоски мыслей и желаний Хозяина, этакого кукловода. Она убивала марионеток, осознавая, что существо, дергающее их за ниточки, находится вне досягаемости.  


Понимая, что нападающие вот-вот окажутся на расстоянии, достаточном чтобы выпустить жало, Виктория вытащила лампу, и, включив ее, положила на пол, подтолкнув в сторону существ. Теперь между ними и толпой стригоев был барьер из смертельного для них света. Дикие, зашипев, остановились. Их замешательство позволило ей перезарядить оружие, и скосить длинной очередью пару десятков нападающих. Вон в это время методично, выстрел за выстрелом, убивал диких, оказавшихся ближе всех к ним. Один выстрел - одна смерть.  


\- Ви, нам нужно выбираться отсюда, иначе они смогут заблокировать нас, когда боеприпасы подойдут к концу, - глухо сказал он, доставая очередную кассету с арбалетными болтами.  


\- Тогда нужно идти на прорыв, - ответила она, продолжая поливать нападающих огнем.  


\- Хорошо, я возьму лампу, - охотник повернулся к ней и пристально посмотрел в глаза: - Но ты должна полностью доверять мне и выполнять все команды, какими бы они тебе безумными не показались. Готова?  
Виктория кивнула, глядя в красные глаза Вона. Он натянул на лицо забрало, закрывающее его от лучей ультрафиолета, и кинулся вперед. В прыжке он успел схватить лежащий на полу фонарь и всем телом вломился в толпу диких. Виктория, выхватив меч, двинулась вслед за ним.  


Когда она впоследствии вспоминала этот бой, в ее памяти он всегда всплывал урывками, кусками пазла, который она никак не могла собрать в единую картинку. Вот Вон светом лампы оттесняет нападающих вглубь коридора. Вот она мечом косит противника, танцуя между гротескными фигурами, и уворачиваясь от брызг их крови. Вот снова Вон расстреливает всех из арбалета, серебряные болты с тихим свистом впиваются в тела противников, и они беспомощно оседают на пол. Вот он оказывается в самой гуще диких, и их тела смыкаются над ним, скрывая его из вида, но потом внезапно начинают отступать, злобно шипя на свет включенной ультрафиолетовой лампы. Но когда Виктория потом пыталась вспомнить последовательность всех действий, ее воспоминания хаотично перескакивали с одного на другое, в произвольном порядке, не давая ей увидеть всю картину в целом.  


Охотник стремительно рвался к какой-то только ему известной точке коридора. Это был единственный путь к отступлению, и потерять своего напарника он не намеревался. Да, Ви наделала ошибок - открыла стрельбу слишком рано, но и он ошибся, не рассчитав размеры гнезда в этом доме. Изначально тут нужно было применять другую тактику, но что уже сделано - то сделано, и оставалось только искать выход из положения. Дом был не просто поражен дикими, казалось, они сползлись сюда со всех соседних домов. Можно было вызвать подкрепление, оттянув всю группу на себя, но это заняло бы слишком много времени, и привлекло бы лишнее внимание Младшего. А он не должен знать ни их численности, ни намерений. В итоге Вон принял решение. Из подсумка, прикрепленного к поясу, он достал пригоршню зарядов, мини-бомб, собранных им самим. Охотник знал конструкцию здания, все его слабые точки, поэтому, двигаясь по коридору, он искал одну из них. Наконец, по слабому, слышному только для его ушей потрескиванию перекрытий, он нашел нужное для него место. Вон повернулся к двигавшейся за ним девушке.  


\- Стой здесь. Ни в коем случае не сходи с этого места, чего бы это тебе не стоило, и держи оборону. И помни, ты должна мне доверять во всем. И постарайся продержать нападающих хотя бы пару минут на расстоянии.  
Виктория кивнула, вновь достала узи и принялась расстреливать наседающих диких, опустошая оставшиеся у нее магазины. Вон в это время повел себя странно: он опустился на колени и начал осторожно водить рукой по полу, словно поглаживая его. Иногда он останавливался, и прикреплял к полу один из зарядов, после чего продолжал свои действия.  


\- Вон, у меня заканчиваются патроны, - прокричала она охотнику, когда поняла, что у нее остался последний магазин.  


\- Терпение, - прошептал Вон, - Еще минута.  


Он уже заканчивал, расставив почти все заряды по периметру, и в итоге они оба оказались внутри почти идеального круга. Когда последняя мини-бомба была установлена, узи замолчал. Отбросив его в сторону, девушка потянулась за пистолетом, но охотник жестом остановил ее. Не говоря ни слова, он шагнул к девушке, и внезапно обхватил ее руками за плечи, притянув к себе. Виктория от неожиданности замерла, оказавшись прижатой к нечеловечески горячему телу. Вон в это время, удерживая одной рукой ее около себя, достал откуда-то пульт, активировав заряды. Они сработали одновременно. Взрывом проломило пол, и они с Воном рухнули в темноту провала. В ушах звенело от грохота. Дезориентированная, она оставалась на ногах только благодаря тому, что охотник продолжал ее прижимать к себе. Вокруг ничего не было видно из-за клубов поднятой пыли. Почти минуту она не соображала, что вокруг происходит, заворожено глядя в глаза Вона, потом сквозь звон в ушах прорезался его голос:  


\- Держись, сейчас мы будем двигаться и очень быстро.  


Вон с легкостью закинул ее на плечо, и кинулся вдоль коридора к лестничному пролету. Девушка, еще до конца не пришедшая в себя, беспомощно болталась вниз головой, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение на проносящихся мимо нее стенах. Добравшись до лестницы, Вон оглянулся. Те дикие, что выжили после взрыва, уже успели спуститься на этот этаж в образовавшийся пролом, и двигались в их правлении. Он отчетливо слышал их стрекот и разъяренное шипение.  


\- Перебирайся мне на спину, мне нужны обе свободные руки, - скомандовал Вон.  


Виктория послушно обхватила руками его шею, уткнувшись носом в капюшон куртки. Пару раз подпрыгнув на месте, и убедившись, что все оружие прочно закреплено на теле, а его живая ноша крепко вцепилась к ткань куртки, охотник принялся спускаться вниз по лестничному пролету, цепляясь за перила. Иногда он останавливался, прикрепляя к стенам и лестничным маршам оставшиеся заряды. Спуск занял не более минуты. Как только ноги охотника коснулись пола, он кинулся к выходу. Последний заряд он, высоко подпрыгнув, сумел закрепить на потолке, непосредственно перед выходом из дома. Выскочив на улицу, он успел отбежать на несколько метров, когда позади прогремел взрыв. Вон только и успел обхватить Викторию за пояс, и, перебросив вперед, прикрыть ее своим телом от летящих в них осколков бетона и стекла. Здание, сотрясаемое от взрывов, начало складываться, словно карточный домик. Из клубов пыли доносился визг гибнущих стригоев.  


Виктория ошарашено смотрела через плечо Вона на развалины дома. Пыль медленно оседала. Иногда из-под завалов слышался шорох осыпающихся камешков, когда погребенное под ними существо пыталось выбраться наружу. Отпустив ее, Вон вернулся к завалам. Некоторое время он бродил по ним, расстреливая из арбалета пытающихся выбраться каким-то чудом уцелевших диких, пока не воцарилась тишина.  


К этому времени к ним начали стягиваться остальные охотники. Виктория, понурившись, стояла около машины, но никто на нее не обращал внимания. Охотники деловито загружали в машины оружие. Вон вернулся к Хаммеру, и кивком указал ей на переднее сиденье. Девушка послушно забралась внутрь, и затихла, ожидая очередного «разбора полетов». Крутя в руке нож, она нервно поглядывала на наставника. Затянувшееся молчание гнетуще давило на нее, но за всю дорогу он не произнес ни слова. Казалось, он даже не замечал, что рядом кто-то есть.


	6. Осколки

Возвращались они по новому маршруту. Долго петляли по пустынным улицам, словно уходя от вероятного преследования. Несколько раз Виктории показалось, что за окном машины проносятся дома, мимо которых они проезжали некоторое время назад. Но потом она просто перестала следить за дорогой, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли.  


В голове она снова и снова прокручивала события последних нескольких часов. То, что Вон вытащил ее из засады, а их там похоже, действительно ждали, для нее оказалось полной неожиданностью. Максимум, чего она ожидала от своего наставника - это приказа выбираться любыми способами или погибнуть с честью в случае провала. Передернув плечами от мысли, что с ней могло произойти, если бы не Вон, девушка снова искоса посмотрела на водителя. Охотник не обращал на нее никакого внимания, управляя машиной одной рукой. Вторая покоилась на колене, сжимая рукоять пистолета. Но сжимающиеся и разжимающиеся пальцы на оружии, подергивающаяся щека - все это свидетельствовало о том, что внутри Вона бушуют эмоции. В какой-то момент ей показалось, что она слышит едва уловимый рокот, издаваемый его жалом.  


«Похоже, по возвращению разборок не избежать», - от этих мыслей на душе у Виктории стало тоскливо.  


Наконец машины нырнули в спасительный мрак подземной парковки. При тусклом свете аварийного освещения охотники деловито выгружали из хаммеров остатки боеприпасов. Вон к тому времени успел выскочить из машины и скрыться в темноте коридора, ведущего на базу, оставив Викторию одной. За время дороги и по прибытию он так и не произнес ни одного слова, словно игнорируя ее. Понимая, что о неприятном лучше поговорить сразу, Виктория уже собралась было последовать вслед за охотником, но единственный взгляд на водительское сидение заставил ее похолодеть. Вся обшивка сидения была залита белой стригойской кровью. Только сейчас до нее начало доходить, почему Вон приказал ей ехать рядом с ним: он не хотел, чтобы она увидела его ранения.  


\- Чертовы мальчишки! Любители повыпендриваться... - прошипела девушка и кинулась вслед за охотником.  


Обойдя все известные ей помещения, где бы она могла найти наставника, и не найдя его, Виктория остановилась в раздумье. Оставалось еще одно место, где она еще не была - неприметное ответвление коридора, ведущее куда-то вниз. Туда она еще ни разу не ходила, и не потому, что ей это запрещали - прямого запрета не было, а просто в этом не было необходимости.  


Девушка решительно двинулась по полутемному коридору. Первые две попавшиеся ей двери оказались закрыты. Подергав ручки, она переключила внимание на третью комнату, находящуюся в самом конце коридора, практически в тупике, дверь в которую оказалась приоткрытой. Видимо, хозяин не особо беспокоился о незваных гостях.  


Виктория остановилась на пороге комнаты, не решаясь войти внутрь. Во рту предательски пересохло и попытка что-либо сказать не увенчалась успехом. Взгляд зацепился за лежащую на полу куртку, мокрую от крови и покрытую слипшимися комьями грязи. Чуть поодаль также на полу лежала скомканная водолазка. Девушка судорожно сглотнула и подняла глаза, наконец заметив в глуби комнаты ее хозяина.  


Вон стоял обнаженным по пояс спиной к висящему на стене небольшому зеркалу, и, неестественно вывернув руку, вытаскивал из-под кожи пинцетом осколки, застрявшие в его теле после обрушения здания. Виктория заворожено смотрела на него, не решаясь произнести ни слова. Наконец, она взяла себя в руки, и шагнула в комнату, прикрывая за собой дверь.  


Вон поднял на нее взгляд. Несколько секунд он молча смотрел на нее, а потом вернулся к своему занятию. Видя, как охотник неловко пытается подцепить глубоко засевший в районе лопатки фрагмент стекла, Виктория подошла к нему вплотную.  


\- Давай я помогу, - прошептала она, забирая у него пинцет. Громче Виктория не хотела говорить, боясь разрушить хрупкую тишину, висящую в комнате.  


Вон послушно повернулся к ней спиной. Только сейчас она, наконец, смогла осознать, какой урон он получил, прикрывая ее своим телом. Его плечи и шея, в местах не прикрытых бронежилетом, представляли собой сплошное месиво, из которого тут и там торчали многочисленные осколки метала, стекла и камня. Несколько осколков даже торчали в боку, проскочив каким-то образом между пластинами брони. Все это вкупе с алебастрово-белым цветом кожи, покрытой застарелыми шрамами и белесой, с радужным оттенком, кровью, представляло собой фантасмагорическое зрелище.  


\- Не бойся, я не способен тебя заразить, - наконец подал голос охотник, по своему трактовав ее нерешительность.  


\- Да, ты вроде говорил что-то про отсутствие червей, - только и смогла ответить девушка, осторожно пытаясь достать из одной из ран крупный, но довольно глубоко засевший осколок стекла, - «Только не могу понять, почему именно у тебя их нет».  


\- Патриархи, которым я служу, в отличие от Седьмого, преуспели в искусстве обращения с минимальными последствиями,- казалось. что Вон читает ей лекцию на кафедре какого-то университета, -Им не нужны бездумные марионетки, им нужны опытные солдаты, способные принимать самостоятельные решения. Но для этого я не должен был пройти всю трансформацию до конца. Поэтому на определенном этапе, пока мой мозг и нервная система не были полностью уничтожены обращением, они изгнали червей из моего тела. Как это делается, не знаю. Но в итоге мой организм не успел перестроиться настолько, чтобы без них уже не смог функционировать.  


\- Но у тебя же есть жало…., - даже не спросила, а констатировала факт девушка, продолжая орудовать пинцетом. На этот раз она боролась с мелким осколком арматуры, проникшим под кожу в районе позвоночника.  


\- Оно появляется одним из первых, видоизменяя легкие и пищеварительную систему.  


\- Так ты что-то типа полукровки? - Виктория с интересом посмотрела в зеркало на отражение охотника.  


\- Не совсем. Фактически полукровкой является сейчас только Пятый Рожденный, мой учитель, который в настоящее время предпочитает именовать себя Квинланом.  


\- Странное имя, - прокомментировала девушка, снова принимаясь за работу.  
Вон ничего не ответил, а только пожал плечами.  


\- И что это тебе дает? Я имею в виду - отсутствие червей? - снова подала голос Виктория.  


\- Способность выдержать определенное количество дневного света, хотя это довольно болезненно и неприятно. Еще могу пересекать текущую воду и более тесно взаимодействовать с людьми, не боясь их случайно обратить. А еще мне реже и в меньших объемах требуется потреблять кровь, в отличии от чистокровных стригоев, которые фактически кормят живущих в них червей. Есть, конечно, и недостатки. Самый главный - я не могу постоянно поддерживать связь с Патриархами. Отчетливо я их слышу только когда нахожусь в непосредственной близости от них. И остальное - по мелочи, - задумчиво перечислил Вон. Девушке показалось, что при этом он еще и скрупулезно загибал на руке пальцы.  


Виктория вновь сосредоточилась на работе. Приняв на веру слова Вона, что он не в состоянии ее заразить, она смело погрузила в одну из ран острие пинцета, уже помогая при этом пальцами свободной руки. Взгляд ее при этом рассеянно блуждал по его фигуре.  


Раньше она никогда не видела Вона без привычной уже экипировки, и сейчас смотреть на его обнаженный торс было немного ... странно... Он значительно отличался от стригоев, которых она видела до этого. Дикие обычно представляли собой жалкое зрелище: после заражения и трансформации обращения они словно высыхали, теряя почти всю мышечную массу, из-за чего кожа нередко свисала на их телах неприятными складками. Вон же своим телосложением напоминал спортсмена, часами проводящего время в тренажерном зале, и облитого зачем-то с ног до головы белой краской с разводами серого. Виктория заворожено следила, как его мускулы перекатываются под белоснежной кожей, покрытой многочисленными шрамами и рубцами. Вдоль позвоночника с шеи до поясницы спускались две параллельные широкие полосы, состоящие из множества переплетающихся тонких темных нитей.  


И еще он был теплый, точнее - горячий. Особенно это чувствовалось в прохладном воздухе комнаты. Следуя внезапному порыву, Виктория прижала ладонь к его спине, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла, проникающего сквозь ее кожу. Она легко провела пальцами вдоль странных линий и задерживаясь только на пересекающих их шрамах. Кожа, на вид выглядевшая грубой и шероховатой, на ощупь оказалась мягкой и упругой.  


От прикосновения Вон вздрогнул и оглянусь на нее с немым вопросом, издавая легкое урчание. Поняв, что зашла слишком далеко, Виктория почувствовала неловкость. Убрав руку, она углубилась в изучение еще одной раны, примериваясь, как лучше достать из нее кусок металла.  


\- Извини, - она, наконец, нарушила неловкое молчание, - Я серьезно облажалась во время вылазки.  


\- Знаю... - эхом ответил Вон.  


\- Мне не стоило начинать стрелять так рано. Если бы не я.... всего этого бы не было, - Виктория не удержалась, и снова провела ладонью по спине охотника, но на этот раз он просто опустил голову, снова издавая странное мурлыканье.  


-Это хорошо, что ты сама поняла свои ошибки, - голос Вона прозвучал хрипло, - Это - главное. Если никто не погиб, остальное не имеет значения.  


\- Даже твои раны?  


\- Они быстро затянутся. Я на них уже давно перестал обращать внимание. Главное - выполненная миссия, - голос охотника немного смягчился. - Постарайся быстрее достать все осколки. Раны скоро начнут затягиваться, и тогда их вновь придется вскрывать, чтобы полностью очистить.  


После этого замечания Виктория снова углубилась в работу, стараясь больше не отвлекаться. В комнате повисла тишина, которую нарушали только звук дыхания девушки, стук роняемых на поверхность стола извлеченных фрагментов, и едва слышное урчание, издаваемое жалом Вона, когда она проводила пальцами по его спине и плечам, на ощупь выискивая мелкие осколки, засевшие в коже.  


Как Виктория не спешила, но последний осколок стекла, глубоко засевший в ране на боку, ей пришлось доставать, делая ножом глубокий надрез почти что до самых ребер. Вон при этом стоически терпел, хотя пробежавшая в какой-то момент по его телу дрожь, свидетельствовала, что боль он все-таки ощущает. Вскрыв почти уже затянувшуюся рану, она, согнувшись в три погибели, глубоко вогнала пинцет, пытаясь удобнее захватить края осколка.  


\- Вот так, уже немного осталось, потерпи, - пробормотала она вслух, и тут же с победным возгласом вытащила стекло, отбросив в кучу таких же заляпанных белесой кровью фрагментов, лежавших на поверхности стола.  


Вон тут же предпринял попытку потянуться за водолазкой, но девушка остановила его, положив на плечо руку: - Разве раны не нужно промыть?  


\- Зачем? - Вон вопросительно поднял бровь.  


\- Ну... - Виктория замялась... - По крайней мере, чтобы не выпачкать твою одежду.  


Судя по реакции охотника, такими мелочами он обычно не заморачивался.  


\- У тебя есть какая-нибудь чистая ткань? Ну... чтобы промыть ею... раны... - Виктория снова почувствовала неловкость, и спешно убрала с его плеча руку.  


Вон, не глядя, пошарил на столе, и выудил из груды оружия относительно чистую тряпицу, почти без следов оружейной смазки.  


\- Замечательно, - девушка скептически оглядела тряпку и отбросила ее в сторону. Сокрушенно вздохнув, она направилась к двери, ведущей в санузел, надеясь найти там что-нибудь относительно чистое, и при годное для промывки ран. К счастью, на краю раковины она действительно нашла небольшое вафельное полотенце, выглядевшее вполне пригодным для использования.  


Смочив его под краном, Виктория принялась смывать со спины Вона разводы грязи, смешанной с кровью. Охотник терпеливо через плечо наблюдал за ее действиями, иногда поворачиваясь к ней боком, чтобы ей удобнее было оттирать пятна крови.  


\- Вот и все, - убедившись, что кожа достаточно очищена, Виктория легко хлопнула его по спине, стараясь не задеть раны. - А теперь можешь одеваться.  


Вон поднял с пола водолазку, критически ее оглядел и отбросил на кровать. В комнате висела напряженная тишина. Охотник стоял напротив девушки, растерянно глядя на нее. От этого взгляда Виктории показалось, что она задыхается, словно в комнате закончился кислород. Биение пульса нарастало и гулко отдавалось в ушах. В глазах начало темнеть, и только темные глаза Вона, от которых она не могла отвести взгляд, не давали ей потерять сознание.  


А потом все прекратилось. Сделав глубокий вдох, Виктория поспешно прислонилась к стене, не позволившей ей упасть. Стоя там она наблюдала, как Вон натягивает на себя новую водолазку, которую он непонятно в какой момент успел достать из шкафа. Не зная, чем занять руки, она смущенно крутила в руках его нож, который зачем-то прихватила со стола.  


\- Спасибо, - наконец не выдержала она.  


\- Спасибо - за что?, - Вон, уже одетый, подошел вплотную, чтобы забрать из ее рук нож.  


\- За то, что прикрыл меня. Если бы не ты, я уже давно погибла бы, или обратилась, что в принципе равнозначно.  


Вон замер, опустив голову. Несколько секунд он словно подбирал слова, чтобы ответить.  


\- Это не то, о чем стоит благодарить. Любой из моей группы для меня ценен одинаково. Но, как обычно говорят в такой ситуации люди – «не за что», - некое подобие улыбки проскользнуло на его лице. Но через мгновение он снова был невозмутим, - Тебе стоит идти. В ближайшие несколько часов я буду занят.  


Виктория коротко кивнула и выскользнула в коридор, всеми силами не позволяя себе оборачиваться, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на охотника.

Дождавшись, когда шаги девушки стихнут, Вон тоже покинул комнату и направился в противоположном направлении. Для лучшей регенерации тканей ему нужна была кровь, и последние полчаса в компании Ви, даже с его выдержкой, показались ему мучением. Под конец ему все труднее было удерживать свое жало, которое рвалось наружу, чтобы присосаться к ней. Ее шее... Или ноге... Но сперва он должен был попасть к Патриархам. Хотя они и поддерживали с ним ментальную связь, она все же более походила на отголоски эмоций, чем на обмен мыслями. Идя по пустому коридору, он раз за разом прокручивал в голове разговор с девушкой.  


«Глупая», - сокрушенно думал Вон, - «Сколько излишних эмоций и переживаний. Одна ходячая проблема».  


Зал Патриархов встретил его тишиной. Старейшины, не шевелясь, стояли на своих постаментах, не издавая не звука. Со стороны казалось, что это гротескные изваяния из камня, которые кто-то расставил в огромном зале, залитом кровью. Наконец один из них резко дернулся, голова медленно повернулась в сторону Вона.  


\- ОХОТНИК, ТЫ ПРИШЕЛ, - слова зашелестели в голове Вона, словно ворох палых листьев на ветру.  


\- В том гнезде нас ждали. Там была ловушка, - Вон смиренно опустил голову.  


\- МЫ ЗНАЕМ. СЕДЬМОМУ УЖЕ ИЗВЕСТНО, ЧТО МЫ ЗДЕСЬ, И ОН ПЫТАЕТСЯ ВЕСТИ ИГРУ ПО СВОИМ ПРАВИЛАМ. ОН РАЗГАДАЛ СТРАТЕГИЮ ОХОТНИКОВ И ПЫТАЕТСЯ ОБРАТИТЬ ЕЕ ПРОТИВ НАС САМИХ. ПРАВИЛА ПОРА МЕНЯТЬ. ИСПОЛЬЗУЙ ДЛЯ ЭТОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА.  


\- Она еще не готова, - попытался возразить охотник, - Ей еще многому надо научиться.  


\- ИМЕННО ПОЭТОМУ ОНА СЕЙЧАС И НУЖНА. ЕЕ ДЕЙСТВИЯ ПОКА ХАОТИЧНЫ И НЕПРЕДСКАЗУЕМЫ. И ОНА, НЕ ЗНАЯ НАШИХ ПРАВИЛ, ВВЕДЕТ В ИГРУ ЭЛЕМЕНТ НЕОЖИДАННОСТИ. ИСПОЛЬЗУЙ ЕЕ. НО НЕ ДАЙ ЕЙ ПОГИБНУТЬ. ЕЕ ИГРА ТОЛЬКО НАЧИНАЕТСЯ.  


Патриарх вновь погрузился в транс, давая тем самым знать, что аудиенция окончена и иных распоряжений не будет. Поняв это, Вон еще раз почтительно склонил голову и вышел из зала. У него оставалось еще одно неотложное дело - он был безумно голоден, и этот голод необходимо было утолить немедленно.


	7. Реальность и кошмары

Виктория бежала по темному коридору, казавшемуся бесконечным. В ушах стучала кровь, грудь раздирало от спертого воздуха. Нехватка кислорода сказывалась на ее восприятии реальности. Казалось, что стены медленно надвигаются на нее, вызывая до этого ни разу не случавшиеся приступы клаустрофобии. А преследователи уже наступали ей на пятки. Их порыкивание и стрекот оглушительно отдавались в ушах, не давая сориентироваться в обстановке. Врезавшись всем телом в очередной тупик, девушка оттолкнулась от стены руками и нырнула в боковую дверь, на ее счастье оказавшуюся открытой. Захлопнув ее за собой и заперев на замок, она прислонилась к стене.  


Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов в попытке выровнять дыхание, Виктория осмотрелась по сторонам. Стены плыли перед глазами, делая окружающую обстановку сюрреалистичной. Ощущение нереальности происходящего добавлял и свет лампы, мерцающей в такт непонятному ей ритму. Издав противный треск, светильник лопнул, осыпав ее осколками стекла, и комната погрузилась во мрак.  


В этот момент дверь сотряслась от ударов. Виктория кинулась вглубь комнаты, панически пытаясь найти взглядом какой-нибудь другой выход.  


«Почему тут нет окон? Где я? Как я, черт возьми, сюда попала?» - мысли бились в ее голове, под стать пульсу.  


Девушка ощупала себя, надеясь найти хоть какое-нибудь оружие, но у нее ничего при себе не оказалось, даже ножа, который она носила с собой в последнее время постоянно.  


Пошарив руками в темноте, она нащупала продолговатый предмет, угадав в нем обычную швабру.  


«Я в помещении для уборочного инвентаря», - наконец догадалась она.  


Отломив перекладину, Виктория перехватила ручку швабры поудобнее, собираясь как можно дороже продать свою жизнь.  


«Жаль, что рядом нет Вона», - эта мысль заставила ее скривиться, но именно сейчас она бы многое отдала, чтобы ее наставник оказался рядом.  


Дверь с треском начала поддаваться. В небольшой пролом она уже видела одного из нападающих - бледную худую тварь, в обрывках одежды, заляпанной кровью, грязью и собственными испражнениями. Неистово вереща, существо пыталось протиснуться в образовавшийся разлом, но в силу отсутствия разума, застряло в нем, заблокировав проход для остальных таких же тварей. Это дало Виктории какую-то фору, чтобы нанести удар импровизированным оружием прямо в глотку стригоя. Издав пронзительный визг, он задергался и издох. Выдернув рукоять швабры, девушка забилась в самый дальний угол, понимая, что рано или поздно остальные прорвутся в это помещение. Учитывая ограниченность пространства, ее шансы на выживание равнялись нулю.  


\- Проклятье, Вон, где же ты?, - прошептала Виктория, упершись затылком в стену. Именно сейчас она понимала, как нуждается в его помощи. Отсутствие наставника рядом могло повлечь для нее фатальные последствия. Закрыв на мгновение глаза, она глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, вспоминая его уроки. Даже если охотника рядом нет, это не повод забывать его советы. Собравшись с мыслями, девушка удобнее перехватила в руках свое оружие и медленно двинулась двери, сотрясающейся от ударов.  


\- Не дай загнать себя в угол, все что угодно, только не это, - словно мантру повторяла она снова и снова слова Вона.  


Наконец дверь, не выдержав натиска, с оглушительным треском рухнула на пол. Но нападающие почему-то медлили. Они толпились около входа, не решаясь переступить порог, словно ожидали чего-то... или кого-то.  


Внезапно в уши ворвался пронзительный, на уровне ультразвука, визг, заставляя ее, сжав руками голову, упасть на колени. Мозг словно проткнули сотнями раскаленных игл, голова пульсировала от боли, волнами накатывающей по мере увеличения громкости звука. Боль достигла высшей амплитуды, и внезапно наступила тишина. Виктория словно оказалась в открытом космосе, где нет ни верха, ни низа, ни запахов, ни звуков, ни тепла, ни холода. Только пустота и бесконечность, в которой беспомощно висела она, точнее ее разум. Тело исчезло, растворилось в небытии. Виктория попыталась сосредоточиться на руках, но ее скрутил новый приступ боли. Казалось, она вечность находилась в этой пустоте, когда на границе сознания услышала неразборчивый шепот множества голосов. Он волнами накатывал на нее, бормотание становилось все громче, но кто и что именно говорил, не было понятно.  


Виктория ощутила страх. Он паучьими лапками пробежал по ее разуму, попытался проникнуть в ее мысли, перебирая их словно горошины. Мысленно девушка сжалась, и внезапно ужас затопил ее сознание. Она тонула. Не было воздуха, чтобы закричать, не было ни рук, ни ног, чтобы выбраться из омута сознания, куда она погружалась все глубже, не было сил бороться.  


«Это, наверное, и есть смерть….» – равнодушная мысль, словно пузырь, всплыла из ее подсознания, и лопнула с громким хлопком.  


\- ЭТО ЕЩЕ НЕ КОНЕЦ….. - шипящий шепот змеей проскользнул в ее разум, – ТЫ ГОТОВА К НАЧАЛУ НОВОЙ ЖИЗНИ? ЖИЗНИ БЕЗ ПОТЕРЬ, БЕЗ СТРАХА, БЕЗ СОЖАЛЕНИЙ? – змеиные кольца стянули сердце Виктории, его биение начало замедляться, холод потек по внезапно вновь обретенному телу. Голос тек по венам, кружил голову, музыкой звучал в ушах.  


– ПОСМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ. ДАЙ МНЕ ТЕБЯ УВИДЕТЬ, И ТЫ БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА НЕ БУДЕШЬ ОДИНОКА. Я ВСЕГДА БУДУ С ТОБОЙ. МЫ ПОЙДЕМ ЧЕРЕЗ ВЕЧНОСТЬ ВМЕСТЕ, - вкрадчивый голос не давал ей сосредоточиться. Не хотелось ни думать, ни шевелиться.  


«Наверное, это лучшее, что может произойти со мной в этой ситуации», - всплыл еще один пузырь мысли, - «Я скажу «Да», и все, наконец, закончится. Не будет никакой борьбы…. не будет никакой боли… не будет лишений… меня никто никогда больше не загонит в угол... в угол…. Меня… Загнали… В угол….» – последняя мысль была произнесена не ее голосом, а голосом Вона, и вдруг все вернулось. Виктория снова оказалась в той самой комнате, сидящей на полу у стены. Руки безвольно висели, отпустив оружие. Казалось, что прошла вечность, но на самом деле с момента, когда рухнуло последнее препятствие в виде двери, прошло несколько секунд. В проеме все так же толпились дикие, за спинами которых возвышалась фигура, закутанная в нечто серое и бесформенное. Из глубины капюшона ее злобно сверлили светящиеся красным глаза. Казалось, они проникали в ее душу, выворачивая ее наизнанку.  


\- ЧЕЛОВЕК…. ТЫ ГОТОВ К ВЕЧНОСТИ? ДАЙ ЖЕ МНЕ ТЕБЯ УВИДЕТЬ! – шепот, прозвучавший в голове, вывел ее из ступора. Виктория вдруг поняла, что, несмотря на то, что существа находились в нескольких метрах от нее, они ее не видели. Дикие слепо водили глазами вокруг, не замечая девушки, хотя она, по идее, была им видна как на ладони. Все происходящее выглядело сюрреалистичным, не поддающимся объяснению. Словно ее кто-то засунул в кошмар… кошмарный сон… И теперь она падала на самое его дно, утопая, словно в болотной трясине.  


«Сон! Это всего лишь сон!» – внезапно поняла Виктория. Но как проснуться, она не знала. Единственное, в чем она была уверена, - это то, что она не должна смотреть на этих тварей.  


Следующая волна громкого визга застала ее врасплох. Виктории показалось, что сейчас из ее ушей польется кровь. Мозг взорвался от боли, которая, словно жидкий огонь, потекла по венам, пожирая каждую клеточку тела. Спустя мгновение она не могла даже сидеть. Ее тело билось в конвульсиях, скрючившись на полу, изо рта шла пена. Понимая, что если она откроется фигуре, возвышающейся в дверях, покажет свое лицо, то боль уйдет, Виктория из последних сил старалась удержать себя от этого шага, осознавая, что он будет последним в ее жизни.  


Но не сделав этого, она тоже умрет от боли. Чувствуя свою беспомощность, от отчаяния Виктория закричала. Ей казалось, что ее крик затопил все пространство вокруг. Хотя на самом деле из ее горла вырвался только сдавленный хрип. Кричал только ее разум.

А потом она проснулась. Мокрая от пота, Виктория лежала на скомканной простыне, на кровати в своей комнате. По щекам текли слезы, тело содрогалось от рыданий. Первые несколько минут она не могла сориентироваться, чтобы понять, где она находится. И лишь спустя какое-то время до нее дошло, что она на Базе. Невредимая. Но в безопасности ли?  


Придя немного в себя и приняв душ, Виктория осознала, что не может находиться в своей комнате. Казалось, что сам воздух в ней пропитался ее страхом, стены и потолок словно сдвигались в попытке раздавить девушку, подобно мелкой и ничего не значащей букашке.  


Покинув комнату, она бесцельно брела по темному коридору, пока внезапно не обнаружила, что оказалась на Полигоне. Собираясь было спуститься в тренировочный зал, и надеясь, что тренировка поможет ей избавиться от тревоги и иррационального страха, Виктория внезапно замерла, поняв, что она там не одна. Посреди зала стоял Вон. Девушка поймала себя на мысли, что она никогда не видела, чтобы он сам тренировался. Обычно наставник появлялся на Полигоне, чтобы тренировать ее, но сейчас он там был один. Виктория замерла, стараясь не выдать свое присутствие даже звуком дыхания. Будь у нее возможность, она остановила бы даже свое сердце, стук которого, как ей казалось, эхом разносится под сводами зала.  


Видеть Вона без боевой экипировки было непривычно. Раздетый по пояс, он с кошачьей грацией двигался, исполняя замысловатый танец с ножами, зажатыми в обеих руках. Лезвия выписывали круги, поблескивая в слабых лучах светильников. Белесая кожа словно светилась изнутри, превращая Вона в ожившую статую из белого мрамора. Под кожей волнами перекатывались мышцы. Виктория заворожено смотрела, не в силах шевельнуться.  


-Ви, ты так и будешь стоять истуканом? - неожиданно сказал он, не прекращая движения, - Спускайся.  


\- Ты давно меня заметил? - смущенно спросила Виктория, двинувшись в его сторону.  


\- Сразу, как ты подошла. Твое сердце слышно даже отсюда. Все же люди по своей природе очень шумные создания, - примирительно сказал Вон, протягивая ей один из своих ножей.  
Виктория попыталась втянуться в тренировку, но сон никак не отпускал ее. Пропустив очередной удар, она поняла, что боец сегодня из нее никакой. Предупредительно подняв руку, она пошла к дальней стене, где ранее предусмотрительно оставила для себя бутылку с водой.  


\- Что сегодня с тобой? - Вон подошел, вопросительно глядя на нее.  


\- Ничего. Просто плохой сон, - Виктория покачала головой, сама не веря своим словам.  


Подняв глаза, она встретилась с испытующим взглядом охотника, который пристально ее рассматривал.  


\- Что тебе снилось?  


\- Фигня всякая снилась. Дикие в большом количестве, наступающие мне на пятки. И какой-то огромный чудик с кроваво-красными глазами, который все пытался на меня посмотреть. Не придавай значения, - сделав несколько глотков воды, Виктория встала, и направилась было обратно к центру зала, намереваясь продолжить спарринг, но Вон ее остановил.  


\- Расскажи подробнее, что он от тебя хотел? - охотник внезапно вцепился в плечо девушки, удерживая ее на месте.  


\- Ну..... - Виктория замялась,- Он особо ничего и не говорил. Я его голос в голове слышала, как будто он телепатически общался со мной. Он просто хотел меня увидеть, хотя я находилась в нескольких метрах от него. Говорил, что меня ждет вечность. В общем, галиматью какую-то нес. Не стоит и вспоминать. Господи, да что тебе дался этот сон? - девушка попыталась освободиться от железной хватки стригоя, видя, что он замер в раздумьях, словно не замечая, что вот-вот раздробит ее плечо своими пальцами.  


Вон резко отпустил девушку, отчего она чуть было не упала, и стремительно покинул Полигон, скрывшись в одном из темных коридоров.  


\- И что это было? - Виктория недоуменно посмотрела вслед удаляющемуся охотнику, подбрасывая в руке нож. 

Вон появился только через несколько часов. Виктория к тому времени уже успела еще раз ополоснуться в душе, перекусить, и теперь валялась на кровати у себя в комнате, листая старый Плейбой, который ранее выкопала в шкафу своей комнаты. Видимо, предыдущий ее обитатель не сильно комплексовал по поводу данного чтива.  


\- Ви, нужно поговорить - без обиняков начал охотник.  


Девушка только вопросительно посмотрела на него, показывая своим видом, что она вся во внимании.  


-Тебя ищет Младший, Хозяин, как он называет себя.  


-Ищет? Зачем? - глаза Виктории округлились.  


\- Точно не знаю. Могу только предположить, что он решил, что ты являешься слабым звеном, через которое он сможет вычислить местонахождение остальных Патриархов.  


-То есть? - девушка села на кровати, недоверчиво глядя на охотника, - Ты хочешь сказать, что он пытается подчинить меня своей воле на расстоянии?  


\- Скорее всего, - Вон подошел к столу и начал задумчиво перебирать сваленные на нем в кучу ножи, - Через своих миньонов он узнал твой запах, точнее его отголоски. Все таки мне удалось немного сбить их с толку. И теперь Младший просто рассылает телепатические волны, рассчитывая, что рано или поздно ты попадешь в его сеть.  


\- Но что он сможет сделать на расстоянии?  


\- Как только он сможет проникнуть в твой разум, ты для него станешь своеобразным маяком, который приведет его сюда. Проще всего это сделать, когда ты спишь, и практически не можешь себя контролировать. Удивительно, что он не смог добраться до твоего разума сегодня ночью. Но это внушает оптимизм, поэтому тебя нужно будет научить блокировать свой разум от воздействия Младшего.  


\- А если я не смогу? Если не получится блокировать?, - голос Виктории предательски дрогнул.  


\- Тогда ты умрешь. Слишком многое поставлено на кон, чтобы рисковать из-за твоей жизни.  


\- Вот уж, хрен тебе! И хрен ему! - девушка фыркнула, - Я готова! И как ставить эти блоки или как там они называются?  


\- Этому так просто не научишься, - Вон отложил нож в сторону и внимательно посмотрел на свою ученицу: - Для этого тебе нужно будет уснуть.  


\- Окей, я готова! Спать, так спать! На что только не пойдешь ради безопасности Базы и собственной шкуры, - Виктория, наконец, почувствовала, что ночной кошмар отступает, и слабо улыбнулась. 

Вечером, когда девушка уже собиралась спать, в дверях комнаты появился Вон. Он в очередной раз просто вошел в комнату, в очередной раз подтвердив ее догадку, что понятие личного пространства ему абсолютно не присуще.  


\- Ну, чего тебе? - устало поинтересовалась она, намереваясь поскорее избавиться от его присутствия.  


\- Сегодня я остаюсь здесь, - безапелляционно сообщил ей Вон, садясь на стул.  


\- С чего бы? - Виктория вытаращилась на охотника.  


\- Ты забыла? Тебе необходимо научиться ставить блоки на свой разум, и твоя тренировка начнется сегодня, - невозмутимость охотника, похоже, невозможно было чем-либо поколебать.  


\- Ой, блин, я забыла!, - этот разговор действительно вылетел из ее головы, - И что мне нужно будет делать?  


\- Как что? Спать…, - похоже, ей удалось удивить своей непонятливостью даже Вона.  


\- Тогда, будь добр, зайди минут через десять. Мне, видишь ли, не совсем удобно принимать душ в твоем присутствии, и вообще…, - девушка начала выталкивать охотника из комнаты.  


Оставшись одна, Виктория села на краю кровати, и задумалась. Похоже, Вон действительно воспринял ее сон, как потенциальную угрозу, хотя она уже перестала думать о нем, и вспоминала, как об обычном кошмаре.  


Приняв душ, она снова натянула джинсы и свитер, решив, что на этот раз ей лучше спать одетой. Во избежание…..  


Охотник вернулся ровно через десять минут, из-за чего у Виктории тут же появилось желание поинтересоваться, не встроен ли у него в голове какой-нибудь таймер, учитывая, как он умудрялся следить за временем. Тем более, за все время, проведенок на Базе, она ни разу не видела, чтобы он пользовался часами. Девушка к тому времени успела залезть под одеяло, натянув его до самого подбородка. Охотник подтянул стул к изголовью ее кровати и погасил свет. В темноте она услышала шелест одежды, когда он начал устраиваться на стуле.  


\- И что дальше? - нарушила тишину Виктория.  


\- Ты будешь спать, а я - контролировать тебя, точнее твой сон. И как только Младший попытается проникнуть в твой разум, я начну действовать.  


\- А что именно ты планируешь делать?  


\- Еще не знаю. До этого я ни разу не связывался ментально с разумом человека. Но Патриархи меня сегодня проинструктировали достаточно подробно, чтобы знать, как поступать в данной ситуации. Все будет зависеть от силы твоего разума.  


\- Просто супер! Меня подвергнут ментальной лоботомии, и при этом еще не знают даже, каким образом это будет происходить! - хмыкнула Виктория.  


\- Тебе не стоит беспокоиться. Просто доверься мне, - вздохнул в темноте Вон.  


\- Окей.  


В комнате воцарилась тишина. Сначала девушка просто лежала, таращась в темноту. Вон ничем не выдавал своего присутствия. Если бы она не знала, что он сидит в изголовье ее кровати, Виктория ни за что не догадалась, что в комнате не одна.  


\- Вон, тебя можно кое о чем попросить?, - наконец нарушила она тишину.  


\- О чем?  


\- Я хотела бы съездить к себе домой, забрать кое-что из вещей.  


\- Хорошо. Я подумаю об этом. А теперь спи.  


\- Спокойной ночи, - пробормотала Виктория, переворачиваясь на бок.  


\- Спи уже!.  


\- Заткнись! Я пытаюсь, - девушка повернулась на другой бок, пытаясь посильнее закутаться в тонкое одеяло, которое слабо спасало от окружающего холода. Тепло, исходящее от Вона, сидящего, видимо, вплотную к ее постели, приятно окутывало ее лицо.

Боль ударила неожиданно. Если бы Виктория в это время стояла, она бы свернулась в три погибели. Но сейчас она понимала, что лежит в постели, и вроде бы спит. Но эта боль, которая пронзила ее мозг, была невыносима. И только спустя несколько минут она услышала на грани сознания знакомый шепот.  


\- ЧЕЛОВЕК! ТЫ ГОТОВ К ВЕЧНОСТИ? ПРИДИ ЖЕ КО МНЕ! ДАЙ МНЕ УВИДЕТЬ ТЕБЯ!  


Викторию неумолимо тянуло к источнику шепота. Она понимала, что как только она достигнет его, боль исчезнет. Но краем сознания понимала, что это сон, и, чтобы боль исчезла, ей нужно проснуться. Но как это сделать, девушка не представляла. Вися в кромешной темноте, снова не ощущая своего тела, она мучительно искала выход из положения.  


Боль нарастала. И когда, казалось, она стала невыносимой, на грани болевого шока, за которым разум погружается в пучину безумия, Виктория вновь почувствовала свое тело. Сквозь навязчивое бормотание, полностью завладевшее ее сознанием, начал прорываться другой знакомый голос.  


\- Сконцентрируйся на чувствах, на ощущении своего тела, - только через несколько мгновений ей удалось понять, что это голос Вона.  


В темноте двумя горящими углями вспыхнули глаза. Потом она увидела очертания его лица, выплывающего из тьмы. Вон взял ее за плечи, прижавшись лбом к ее голове. Викторию окутало ощущение покоя. Боль отступала, в теле ощущалась легкость. Даже темнота, окружающая ее, теперь казалась теплым уютным одеялом, окутывающим ее тело. Девушка сконцентрировалась на чувстве тепла, пронизывающего ее тело. Оно дарило безопасность и покой. Шепот Хозяина теперь слышался где-то на периферии сознания, словно эхо затихая вдалеке. Виктория закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь спокойствием и облегчением после отступившей боли.  


-Прекрасно! Ты все правильно делаешь. Запомни это ощущение. Темнота тебе поможет, она твой друг, - теперь голос Вона полностью заполнял ее сознание.  


Виктория наслаждалась наступившим ощущением безопасности. Плывя в пространстве, прижавшись к охотнику, она словно куталась в складки тьмы, которая, подобно кокону, обволакивала ее тело.  


А потом Виктория проснулась. Она лежала на спине, обхватив руками голову Вона, прижавшегося к ней лбом. Его нестерпимо горячие руки сжимали ее виски, от чего на лице Виктории проступили капли пота.  


Услышав глубокий вздох девушки, Вон отпустил ее голову и выпрямился.  


\- Очень хорошо, Ви. Ты почти все сделала самостоятельно. Мне пришлось помочь тебе только в самом конце, чтобы закончить ставить блок. Запомни те ощущения, которые испытала в конце, - голос охотника был на удивление довольным.  


\- Сколько прошло времени? - спросила девушка.  


\- Час, не больше.  


\- Какой кошмар! И что, мне теперь ставить этот блок каждый раз, как буду засыпать? - Виктория уставилась в темноту, мысленно представляя, где в настоящее время может находиться лицо Вона.  


\- Возможно. Пока ты снова не уснешь - не узнаешь наверняка, примирительно сказал он, - А пока ты не доведешь это до автоматизма, мне придется тебя страховать.  


\- Просто обалдеть! - пробормотала девушка, снова кутаясь в одеяло, и отворачиваясь к стене, - Всю жизнь мечтала заполучить себе соседа по комнате. 

Эта и последующие две ночи прошли без происшествий. Хозяин словно почувствовал, что Виктория теперь способна оказать ему сопротивление, и, похоже, затаился.  


\- И сколько ты еще будешь караулить мой сон? - задумчиво спросила девушка, пытаясь устроить поудобнее голову на маленькой плоской подушке.  


\- Еще не знаю, - задумчиво ответил Вон, сидя на своем привычном месте и глядя перед собой, - Надо убедиться, что при следующей попытке Младшего дотянуться до твоего разума, ты будешь готова.  


\- Ой, ладно! А вдруг он решил, что я ему не по зубам, и переключился на какую-нибудь другую жертву?  


\- Это маловероятно. Если уж он решил до кого-то добраться, то не остановится на половине пути. Это в его природе, и в природе всех Древних.  


\- Ну ладно! Ты собираешься выключать свет?  


В комнате воцарилась темнота. Сперва Виктория пыталась уснуть, но сон не шел. Глядя в темноту, она перебирала в голове события последних дней. Были предприняты еще две вылазки в город, в ходе которых они уничтожили несколько гнезд диких. И еще она познакомилась с остальными членами группы Вона. В принципе, они оказались вполне терпимыми для кровососов парнями. По крайней мере, не пытались вцепиться в нее своими жалами, и не отпускали сальных шуточек, в отличие от прошлых ее напарников, с которыми сводила жизнь. Молчаливые, собранные, они, тем не менее, не походили на безвольных марионеток Хозяина, хотя и являлись чистокровными стригоями. Обращение несколько исказило их человеческие черты, из-за чего они стали похожи друг на друга как братья, и в первое время Виктория их постоянно путала. Запутавшись окончательно, она уже подумывала о том, чтобы нацепить на них бейджи с именами.  


\- Дон, Каз, Фил, Пол и Крис, вы что, ребята, специально себе такие имена выбирали? - хихикнула Виктория, когда впервые познакомилась с ними.  


\- Это более короткие варианты их имен, для простоты в общении» - ответил за них ее наставник.  


\- Ладно, пока не запомню, кто из вас кто, буду каждого называть: «Эй, ты».  


Вся группа Вона действовала, как единый слаженный механизм. Кроме нескольких команд, которые ее наставник обычно отдавал непосредственно перед операцией, и, похоже, адресованных только ей, все зачистки группа проводила в полном безмолвии. Как пояснил Вон, между чистокровными стригоями имелась ментальная связь, благодаря которой они по сути не нуждались в устных переговорах. Поэтому во время вылазок Виктория оставалась напарником Вона. И фактически, это было продолжением ее тренировок.  
Уже находясь между сном и явью, Виктория вдруг ощутила волну страха. Она снова перестала чувствовать свое тело, но на этот раз боли не было. Только панический, животный страх, вызвавший приступ головокружения и тошноты.  
«Неужели опять?» - забилась в голове мысль. Она попыталась восстановить ощущения своего тела, но на этот раз у нее ничего не получалось. Вокруг была та же непроглядная темнота, от которой девушка внезапно почувствовала исходящую угрозу. Желая справиться с нарастающей паникой, она пыталась вспомнить наставления Вона, но тщетно. Страх полностью выбил ее из колеи. Она словно тонула в нем, как в воде, и воздуха в легких больше не осталось.  


А потом она почувствовала, как ее словно кто-то схватил за руку и потянул вверх. Тут же вернулось ощущение тела, его боль.  


Вынырнув на поверхность, Виктория глубоко вздохнула и проснулась.  


Мокрая от пота, он лежала в своей постели. Вон как и прошлый раз, сидел с изголовье, прислонившись к ней лбом. Легкий стрекот, издаваемый им, на удивление подействовали на нее успокаивающе.  


\- Порядок? - его голос прозвучал над самым ухом.  


\- «Вроде бы да. Но на этот раз все было по-другому.  


\- Знаю. Младший, похоже, поменял тактику.  


\- И сколько это будет продолжаться?  


\- Пока ты не научишься отражать его атаки. Но если он будет постоянно менять способ проникновения в твой разум, я, похоже, поселюсь у тебя тут надолго.


	8. Старые связи

Они возвращались после очередной зачистки. На этот раз операция проходила в пригороде, и пришлось почти всю ночь обходить дома в поисках гнезд. На удивление им удалось даже найти несколько выживших, и при этом не зараженных. Испуганные люди прятались в одном из домов, забаррикадировав вход, заколотив окна досками, и напрочь отказывались выходить оттуда. В результате Виктория потратила почти два часа, ведя с ними переговоры через дверь, предварительно отослав Вона и его команду подальше, чтобы они своим видом не вогнали бедняг в новый виток паники. Ей пришлось применить все свое красноречие, чтобы, наконец, убедить выживших, что в городе им дальше оставаться опасно, а нужда и голод заставят их в итоге покинуть свое укрытие, сделав легкими мишенями. Финалом переговоров стала операция по эвакуации этих бедолаг, оказавшихся большой семьей выходцев из Италии. Когда Виктория закончила помогать им грузиться в фургон, пригнанный ею с ближайшей парковки около супермаркета, охотники уже закончили зачистку, и терпеливо дожидались ее в отдалении, около своих машин. Близилось утро, и чистокровные проявляли обоснованное беспокойство. Хотя им не в первой было возвращаться на Базу уже при солнечном свете. Благо, стекла их машин были с ультрафиолетовыми фильтрами.  


Возвращались обратно они разными маршрутами, предварительно разделившись. Как пояснил Вон, для того, чтобы сбить возможную слежку со следа. И теперь хаммер мчался по утренним городским улицам, лавируя между встречным транспортом. Виктория сидела на заднем пассажирском сидении, задумчиво глядя в окно, когда внезапно за стеклом промелькнуло знакомое лицо.  


\- Остановись! Остановись! - завопила она, заколотив рукой по плечу Вона.  


Охотник резко ударил по тормозам, и вопросительно оглянулся на девушку. Но она, не говоря больше ни слова, выскочила из машины и побежала по улице за удаляющейся женской фигурой. Не успев затормозить, она со всего маху налетела на нее, чуть было не повалив на землю.  


\- Боже мой, Мари! Неужели это ты?! - Виктория крепко обняла хрупкую невысокую блондинку, стоявшую на обочине дороги.  


Та несколько секунд в замешательстве смотрела на нее, а потом взвизгнув, повисла на ней, обнимая в ответ.  


\- Ви, ты живая! Какая встреча! Как я рада тебя видеть! - Мари восторженно смотрела на подругу, продолжая обнимать ее за плечи, - В этом хаосе, что творится в городе, я уже не думала, что увижу тебя снова! Куда ты пропала?  


\- О, это долгая и мрачная история. Но я лучше расскажу тебе как-нибудь потом, - Виктория, наконец, отпустила блондинку и, отстранившись, начала ее рассматривать, - Лучше скажи, где ты сейчас? Куда тебя на этот раз занесло?  


\- О! Меня теперь занесло в «Ленокс Хилл»! Я там сейчас хирург. Пару недель назад, наконец, смогла добиться там должности. Пришлось даже переехать ради этого, живу теперь недалеко - в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Так что теперь, как видишь, могу позволить себе пешие прогулки после работы, - Мари счастливо засмеялась, - Ты же знаешь, я всегда хотела работать в этой больнице. А ты сейчас чем занимаешься? Все так же ломаешь чужие сервера?  


\- Не совсе», - Виктория смутилась, и инстинктивно оглянулась на ждущий ее автомобиль, - Участвую вот сейчас в одном совместном проекте, но надолго ли - не знаю.  


\- Тебя кто-то ждет?, - Мари кивнула на хаммер.  


\- Да... Ждет...., - чувствуя неловкость, девушка переминалась с ноги на ногу, понимая, что следующим вопросом, который задаст ее подруга, будет вопрос о личности ждущих ее напарников. И она обязательно захочет с ними познакомиться.  


\- Ты меня представишь своим спутникам?, - опасения Виктории оправдались. Мари уже переключила внимание на авто и его пассажиров.  


\- Не думаю, что это будет хорошей идеей.  


\- Почему, Ви?, - брови блондинки удивленно взлетели вверх.  


\- Нууу..., - девушка замялась, не зная, что ответить, - Сложно объяснить. В общем..... они военные..... что-то типа спецподразделения.... короче... они не сильно афишируют себя и свои лица..... Так что, не стоит….  


\- Тогда ладно, - как-то слишком легко согласилась Мари, все равно продолжая поглядывать в сторону машины, и силясь рассмотреть что-нибудь за ее тонированными стеклами, - Слушай, ты же не пропадешь снова? Ты придешь ко мне на следующей неделе? Ты же помнишь, что это будет за день»  


\- О да!!! Твой день рождения! И, как обычно, великая вечеринка!, - хохотнула Виктория, и заговорщицки подмигнула подруге, - Я буду обязательно! Давай адрес.  


\- Есть куда записать? - Мари вытащила из сумочки ручку, на что Виктория протянула свою руку.  
Прочитав адрес, который подруга накорябала ей на ладони, Виктория присвистнула, - 3-я авеню, недурно! Там вроде еще какая-то забегаловка есть? «Ти Бар», если не ошибаюсь?  


\- Да, живу практически над ним, - улыбнулась Мари и снова обняла девушку, - «Как же я все-таки рада встретить тебя, ты просто не представляешь! Постарайся не пропадать больше, подруга. Ты последнее, что у меня осталось».  


\- Не пропаду, обещаю! А ты пообещай, что будешь все-таки осторожнее. Сейчас пешие прогулки могут боком выйти. Всякое теперь на улицах встретишь...., - девушка снова непроизвольно оглянулась на урчащий двигателем хаммер, - Извини, но подвезти тебя не сможем - не та ситуация, да и не та компания.  


Мари счастливо засмеялась: Не бери в голову, Ви. Я все равно по пути наметила пару остановок в магазинах, если они, конечно, будут работать.  


Виктория еще раз обняла блондинку, расцеловала ее в обе щеки и помчалась обратно к машине со ждущими ее стригоями. Уже открыв дверь и собираясь сесть на свое место, она снова оглянулась и махнула рукой все еще стоящей и глядящей ей вслед Мари. Только после этого она плюхнулась на сиденье и хлопнула Вона по плечу: - Все, поехали.  


\- Кто это был?, - спросил Вон, трогаясь с места.  


\- Мари, моя лучшая и единственная подруга детства, - Виктория улыбнулась и тут же взяла быка за рога, - Кстати, Вон, мне на следующей неделе нужен будет один свободный день.  


\- Ты собралась на тот самый день рождения?, - спросил Вон, внимательно следя за дорогой.  


\- Ты все слышал?  


\- Ты забыла, что у меня очень чуткий слух? Да и находились вы не достаточно далеко, так что мне даже не пришлось прилагать усилия. Вас, похоже, слышала вся улица с окрестными домами.  


\- Так ты не ответил мне, - Виктория подобралась ближе к Вону, заглядывая ему через плечо.  


\- Я не думаю, что это будет хорошей идеей. Обстановка в городе меняется каждый день, и твое присутствие необходимо будет на Базе. Тем более – сейчас такие мероприятия небезопасны.  


\- И это мне говорит тот, кто регулярно кидает меня в самое пекло при расчистке гнезд диких!, - Виктория обиженно откинулась на спинку сиденья и недовольно засопела. Некоторое время она сверлила взглядом затылок Вона, но, видя, что он никак не реагирует, она отвернулась к окну, решив для себя, что к Мари она попадет в любом случае, даже если в итоге ее снова посадят под замок. 

Следующая неделя прошла без особых происшествий. Виктория больше не возвращалась к разговору с Воном о посещении Мари, но, несмотря на внешнюю невозмутимость, ее мозг работал на пределе, продумывая варианты реализации плана побега.  


В ходе одной из вылазок в город ей удалось раздобыть бутылку Текилы, которую она заблаговременно спрятала в своей комнате. Оставалось только решить, как незаметно выбраться с базы. Не то, чтобы ей не позволяли отлучаться – прямого запрета никто не давал. Но как-то выходило, что большую часть времени, не задействованного на проведение зачисток, она находилась в зоне видимости своего наставника. Он, словно чувствуя, что Виктория что-то замыслила, все время ошивался неподалеку, давая ей различные поручения, что раздражало ее все больше и больше. Радовало только, что ее ночные кошмары «имени Младшего», наконец прекратились. Складывалось впечатление, что он, наконец, решил отступиться, или девушка все же научилась блокировать свой разум от постороннего вмешательства. В любом случае, Вон в последние несколько дней не оккупировал комнату Виктории на время ее сна, что она восприняла как хороший знак в череде последних событий.  


\- Вон, как ты думаешь, почему все-таки эти сны прекратились? - Виктория удобно устроилась на полу оружейной, разложив вокруг себя части винтовки, которую ей наставник поручил перебрать и почистить.  


Сидящий за столом охотник неопределенно пожал плечами, - «Могу только предположить, что Младший, сообразив, что тебе помогают, ищет новый способ достучаться до твоего разума. Или он придумал другой способ отыскать нашу Базу. В любом случае, я бы на твоем месте не расслаблялся».  


\- Но ты же сам говорил, что Хозяин не отступится, пока не получит желаемого?.  
Вон задумчиво потер подбородок, рассеянно глядя на разложенные на столе запчасти арбалета, который он планировал очередной раз модифицировать: - Он слишком древнее существо. Для него день, неделя или месяц как срок не имеют значения. Он может не торопиться.  


\- А эти, ваши Патриархи, о которых ты постоянно мне говоришь – они не могут ничего сделать с ним? Почему они бездействуют?, - Виктория повернулась к Вону и с вызовом посмотрела ему в глаза, - Ты разве не заметил, что все, что мы делаем, не играет никакой роли? Диких меньше не становится.  


\- Патриархи делают достаточно, чтобы остановить Младшего. Просто последствия наших действий пока не явны. А что можешь предложить ты?, - Вон, не моргая, продолжал смотреть в глаза Виктории, пока она не отвела взгляд.  


\- Еще не знаю. Но все, что мы делаем – это просто капля в море. Мне все время кажется, что мы попали в тупик, из которого не ищем выхода.  


\- Мы не в тупике. Патриархи знают, что делают и не тебе сомневаться в их решениях, - отрезал Вон, давая понять, что дальше эту тему лучше не развивать.  


Виктория обиженно отвернулась к своей винтовке, недовольно бормоча что-то про «слишком много возомнивших о себе стригоях и их мифических Патриархах». Закончив работу, она собралась идти к себе, бросив, как бы невзначай Вону, что завтра хотела бы отдохнуть и выспаться, иначе скоро толку от нее не будет никакого.  


Охотник ничего не ответил, а только хмыкнул про себя. Решив, что это значит «Да», девушка, окрыленная, поскакала к себе в комнату.  
На следующий день она проснулась раньше обычного. Наскоро умывшись, и закинув бутылку в ранее припасенный для этой цели рюкзачок, Виктория осторожно выглянула в коридор. На Базе царила тишина. Обычно в это время Вон занимался либо тренировками, либо возился в оружейной, мимо которой ей предстояло пройти. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, девушка кралась по коридору, надеясь, что ей на встречу никто не попадется. Но на ее удачу, База словно вымерла. Проникнув в гараж, Виктория сразу направилась к ранее присмотренному ею внедорожнику, стоящему в самой дальней части гаража. Обычно транспорт из той части бокса не использовался, поэтому она надеялась, что ее наставник не сразу заметит пропажу машины. Но оставалось самое сложное – найти пульт от ворот. Обычно он лежал в бардачке хаммера, которым управлял Вон. Но на этот раз пульта там не оказалось. Шипя ругательства, Виктория проверила соседние машины, которыми пользовались в последний раз, но безрезультатно.  


\- Ты не это ищешь? - от внезапно раздавшегося над самым ухом голоса девушка вздрогнула. Действуя инстинктивно, она выхватила кинжал, который постоянно носила в ножнах на поясе, и попыталась атаковать незваного гостя. Острие кинжала остановилось в миллиметре от горла Вона.  


\- Хорошая реакция, но несвоевременная, - он осторожно отвел рукой, затянутой в перчатку, серебряное лезвие от своей шеи. В другой руке охотник держал злополучный пульт от ворот.  
Виктория стояла, не зная, что делать. Ее план незаметно выбраться с Базы, разваливался на глазах, как карточный домик. Но сдаваться так просто она не была намерена.  


\- Ты же знаешь, что я все равно пойду, - она решила, что лучший способ защиты – это нападение.  


\- Тогда ты нарушишь данное мне слово»  


\- Данное слово о чем? Я дала обещание действовать на вашей стороне, но не обещала, что буду сидеть тут, как затворница. Тем более, я не ухожу насовсем. Дай мне сутки, пожалуйста, - голос Виктории дрогнул.  


Вон задумчиво смотрел на нее, продолжая молчать.  


\- «Послушай», - она поняла, что единственный шанс уговорить наставника, это рассказать все, как есть, - «Мари моя подруга с детства. Фактически она мне как сестра, и ближе уже никого нет. Много лет назад мы поклялись друг другу, что как бы ни раскидала нас жизнь, два дня в году, в наши дни рождения, мы проводим вместе. И сегодня один из этих дней. Пойми, я не могу нарушить данную мною клятву. Если я ее нарушу, данное мною слово тебе тоже ничего не будет стоить».  
Вон опустив голову, размышляя над сказанным. Первым его желанием было просто сгрести в охапку непослушную девчонку, и запереть ее в комнате, пока она не осознает глупость своих действий. Но внезапно по краю его сознания словно кто-то провел кончиками пальцев. Он почувствовал характерное давление в затылке, появляющееся каждый раз, когда Патриархи пытались с ним связаться. Странным было то, что обычно в это время Древние находились в состоянии дневного транса. И вывести их из этого состояния могло только что-то, выпадающее из череды обычных событий.  


\- Хорошо, - начиная понимать, что от него хотят Патриархи, Вон кинул Виктории пульт, который она радостно поймала обеими руками, - Даю тебе сутки, но с одним условием - я сам отвезу тебя, и заберу оттуда. Мне нужно будет оценить обстановку. И если уровень заражения окрестностей будет критическим, вашу встречу придется перенести.  


Виктория счастливо кивнула и кинулась к пассажирскому сидению.  


Выехав в город, Вон первое время молча вел машину. Судя по его недовольному виду, даже сама мысль позволить Виктории провести сутки без его надзора, ему не нравилась.  


\- Что в сумке? - наконец нарушил он молчание.  


\- Текила, - тихим голосом призналась девушка. Ей вдруг стало неудобно, словно она призналась в чем-то постыдном для себя.  


\- Никогда не слышал о таком.  


\- Ну… - замялась Виктория, - Это что-то типа водки, только делают из агавы.  


\- Водки? - Вон бросил на нее неодобрительный взгляд, - С твоей стороны было бы очень рискованно доводить себя до одурманенного состояния, когда город полон диких.  


\- Мы по чуть-чуть. Обещаю! И мы все равно будет только в квартире Мари, - Виктория, казалось, сама верила тому, что говорила.  
Охотник порылся во внутреннем кармане куртки, выудил оттуда массивный мобильник и протянул девушке со словами: – Будешь все время на связи. 

Она взяла его, не веря своим глазам.  


\- Спутниковый телефон? Откуда?  


\- У него более стабильная связь, особенно в нынешней ситуации, - невозмутимости Вона можно было позавидовать, тогда как Виктория готова была его убить.  


\- И он все это время был у тебя, а мне ты запрещал вообще выходить на связь?! - ее возмущению не было предела.  


\- Сотовая связь под землей все равно не действует. Не забывай, на Младшего работает немало людей, и они могут прослушивать все доступные каналы связи.  


\- А этот не прослушивают?  


\- Нет. У него соединение через спутник спецсвязи по зашифрованному каналу.  


\- Господи, только не говори, что ты сам смог взломать правительственный спутник связи!, - Виктория скептически крутила трубку в руках.  


\- Его никто не взламывал. Это один из частных спутников, запущенных в рамках совместного проекта с правительством, финансируемого Патриархами.  


\- У вас что, есть личный спутник? - удивлению девушки не было предела.  


\- Есть. Пять или шесть. Сейчас точно не помню, - Вон все так же невозмутимо глядел на дорогу. Похоже, сейчас его вообще невозможно было чем-либо прошибить.  


Девушка снова откинулась на спинку сидения, углубившись в изучение функций телефона. В нем было забито несколько номеров, без обозначения абонентов.  


\- Первый номер мой, - начал объяснять ей охотник, - Следующий Квинлана, потом Лара, но я бы не рекомендовал тебе их беспокоить. Для твоей же безопасности.  


\- А что это за перцы?  


\- Квинлан – мой учитель и наставник. Всему, что я знаю, он меня научил. Я тебе раньше говорил о нем. А Лар – такой же, как и я, только он сейчас работает с европейской группой охотников.  


\- Так твой Квин… Квинлан для тебя – это типа такого магистра Йоды? - хихикнула Виктория.  


\- « кто такой магистр Йода? - в свою очередь спросил охотник.  


\- Оооо! Это самый крутой джедай во всей галактике! - девушка заерзала на сидении, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, - Только вот учеников у него не густо было.  


\- Даже не хочу спрашивать, кто такой этот твой джедай.  


\- Ты не смотрел «Звездные войны? - Виктория удивленно вытаращилась на охотника, а потом расхохоталась: - Хотя да, куда вам, детям подземелья, до новинок кинопроката! Небось, ты даже про «Прибытие поезда» братьев Люмьер не слышал?.  


\- Ваш кинематограф находится вне поля моих интересов, – сухо парировал Вон.  


\- Окей! А что скажешь про этого Лара?  


\- Я же говорил, он такой же охотник, как и я.  


\- Такой же зануда, как и ты? - передразнила его девушка. Ее настроение улучшалось с каждой минутой.  
Вон ничего не ответил, а только бросил на нее раздраженный взгляд. Видимо, она потихоньку начинала действовать ему на нервы, но на Викторию его взгляд не оказал никакого действия.  


\- А почему он сейчас в Европе? Самое веселье сейчас же здесь происходит?  


\- Выполняет поручения Патриархов, - уклончиво буркнул Вон, не имея особого желания распространяться о его миссии, - Уверен, у тебя будет возможность познакомиться с ним, хотя я сомневаюсь, что это знакомство доставит тебе удовольствие.  


\- Почему?- Виктория опять заерзала, устраивая на коленях рюкзак.  


\- Никто из предыдущих охотников-людей с Ларом не ладил.  


Виктория хмыкнула и уставилась в окно, потеряв интерес к разговору. На улице уже давно стемнело, но света в большей части окон первых и вторых этажей не было. Свет лился только с верхних этажей. Видимо, живущие там люди считали, что находятся в относительной безопасности. Прохожих на улице практически не было. Иногда на тротуаре мелькала чья-то тень, и не ясно было, был ли это человек, или уже обратившаяся тварь. Мимо промчалась группа подростков на мотоциклах. Они свернули за угол, и, спустя несколько минут, оттуда послышалась стрельба, которая также неожиданно смолкла, как и началась. Похоже, упадок города воспринимался бандами, как хороший шанс усилить свое влияние, и на поверхность всплыли даже давно забытые и вроде бы потерявшие все влияние группировки, которые не преминули заявить свои права на новые территории.  


На центр дороги выскочил дикий. Он попытался заскочить на капот машины, но Вон, ловко крутанув руль, сбил его, переехав тело всеми колесами. Изломанное, дергающееся тело так и осталось лежать на проезжей части, истекая белесой кровью.  


\- Как ты думаешь, сколько это будет продолжаться? - задумчиво спросила Виктория.  


\- Либо до полной победы Младшего, либо до его гибели, - Вон был все так же немногословен.  


Наконец, внедорожник остановился около нужного дома. Прежде чем вылезать из машины, Виктория окинула взглядом улицу. Ресторанчик, который упоминала Мари, был закрыт. Его вывеска, как и вывески других соседних магазинов, не светилась, явно чтобы не привлекать излишнее внимание стригоев. Уже выйдя на улицу, она наклонилась к открытому окну. - «Заберешь меня тогда через сутки на этом же месте? Если что-то пойдет не так, я свяжусь с тобой», - она помахала зажатым в руке телефоном.  


\- Ой, ты уже приехала! - радостный голос Мари, раздавшийся за спиной, застал их обоих врасплох. Вон только успел натянуть поглубже капюшон, и наклонить голову, чтобы редкие отблески света от окон не падали на его лицо.  


Мари, запыхавшаяся, стояла на тротуаре, сжимая в руках большой бумажный пакет.  
\- Как видишь, я готова к вечеринке!, - кивнула она на свою ношу, одновременно пытаясь заглянуть в машину, - Привет, я Мари! - освободив одну руку, она протянула ее в окно машины, оттеснив Викторию в сторону.  


\- Вон, - коротко буркнул охотник, не двигаясь с места.  


Поняв, что ее руку не собираются пожимать, Мари продолжила атаку, не теряя надежду разглядеть лицо водителя.  


– Ты работаешь с Ви? А чем вы занимаетесь? Не хочешь ли зайти? - вопросы градом посыпались из нее.  


Но Виктория уже начала оттаскивать подругу от машины, схватив ее за руку.  


– Пойдем, пойдем! Все что тебе интересно, я и сама расскажу.  


Обернувшись, она махнула рукой охотнику:  


\- Увидимся позже! И не беспокойся, все со мной будет хорошо!  


Машина тут же сорвалась с места, скрывшись за углом.  


\- Как ты не боишься бродить по ночным улицам в такое время?»- поинтересовалась Виктория, когда они поднялись по лестнице на верхний этаж, и ввалились в квартиру Мари.  


\- Да я работаю недалеко. Дорога до дома занимает от силы минут десять, и местные банды меня не трогают, особенно после того, как заштопала парочку их парней, - Мари беспечно махнула рукой, сгружая пакет с продуктами на барную стойку.  


\- А эти кровососы? - не унималась Виктория.  


\- А для них у меня есть вот это!, - девушка гордо выудила из сумочки довольно мощную ультрафиолетовую лампу, - Как оказалось, они не любят УФ-свет, поэтому нас в больнице всех снабдили такими штуками. Кстати, они более действенные, чем обычное огнестрельное оружие.  


Виктория огляделась по сторонам. Мари всегда любила роскошь, и сейчас арендуемая ею квартира полностью отвечала ее запросам. Кухня была объединена с холлом, только спальня находилась в отдельной комнате, откуда можно было попасть в хозяйский санузел и ванную.  


Вся обстановка в квартире была словно с картинки какого-то модного каталога, но в этом был весь дух Мари. Вокруг все должно было быть идеально.  


Достав из рюкзака бутылку, Виктория торжественно водрузила ее на стол, – «Надеюсь, лайм у тебя есть? Или хотя бы лимон?»  


\- Есть и то и другое. Но сегодня у нас в планах клуб, - Мари, пританцовывая, двигалась между холодильником и столом, перекладывая туда свои покупки.  


\- О как! Заманчиво! А разве клубы сейчас работают?  


\- Этот работает, и, опережая твой следующий вопрос, со всей категоричностью заверяю, что там безопасно!  
Виктория с сомнением посмотрела на мобильник, который все еще крутила в руках. Похоже, вечер переставал быть томным, и назревало приключение. «Какого черта!» - подумала она, - «Вон мне не надзиратель, и какое ему дело, как я проведу ближайшие несколько часов».  


\- Я в деле! - наконец решилась она.


	9. "Ультрафиолет"

Свернув за угол улицы, и отъехав на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы не привлекать внимания, Вон заглушил двигатель. Закрыв глаза, охотник некоторое время сидел неподвижно, прислушиваясь к звукам ночного города. До его чутких ушей доносились отдаленные звуки выстрелов, крики людей, характерные звуки кормящихся диких. Привычный до этого город изменился. Как ни пытался охотник убедить себя, что дела людей его не волнуют, он неоднократно ловил себя на мысли, что прежний Нью-Йорк ему нравился больше. Ему нравилось прислушиваться к пульсу живущего полнокровной жизнью города, смеху людей, приветливым и не очень голосам прохожих, звукам шагов, гулу бесконечного потока транспорта, вою полицейских сирен. Город, словно живой организм, вызывал неподдельный интерес, и, иногда Вон, нацепив обычную гражданскую одежду и натянув поглубже на голову капюшон, сливался с толпой людей, лавируя между ними, погружаясь в пучину звуков и запахов. Тогда он тоже начинал осознавать себя частицей социума, словно зеркало, примеряя на себя эмоции и чувства окружающих. Тогда он переставал ощущать на себе давящее чувство одиночества.  


Убедившись, что вокруг нет ни одной живой души, охотник покинул машину. Прихватив с собой арбалет, он отправился обратным маршрутом к дому, где до этого скрылась Ви со своей подругой. Первоначально он действительно планировал оставить девушку и вернуться на Базу. Но, как только она исчезла за дверью, охотник понял, что не может себе позволить уехать. И как ни пыталась до этого убедить его подопечная, что ничего плохого с ней не произойдет, он решил на некоторое время задержаться и понаблюдать за обстановкой. Стоящий напротив дом с многочисленными пустующими квартирами как раз представлял собой идеальный вариант наблюдательного пункта. Обойдя все этажи, сунув нос в каждое помещение, и убедившись, что никаких диких поблизости нет, охотник устроился в одной из квартир у окна, выходящего на окна, в которых виднелись силуэты обеих девушек. Видимо большинство жителей этого района при первых признаках опасности предпочли покинуть город, что объясняло низкий процент зараженных в этой местности. Прислонив арбалет к стене, Вон уселся на пол, и прислушался к голосам, доносящимся из дома напротив.  


\- Так где ты жила последние полгода? - голос явно принадлежал подруге Виктории - Мари.  


\- Нуууу... У нас с Джо было несколько проектов, поэтому пришлось покочевать по съемным квартирам. А потом мне пришлось связаться с теми ребятами. Так что в последнее время живу у них.  


\- Ты вообще в последнее время как в воду канула. Раньше хотя бы звонила иногда, а потом ни звонка, ни сообщения в мессенджере. Я уже думала, что госдеп таки наложил на тебя свои загребущие лапки.  


\- Силенок у них не хватит, чтобы лапки на меня свои накладывать - послышалось тихое хихиканье Виктории, - Да и проблемы у них сейчас другие, посерьезнее, чем мелкий хакер, потрошащий сервера.  


\- Так уж и мелкий? - в голосе Мари зазвучали игривые нотки.  


\- Ну какой есть.  


Вон недовольно повел плечами. Судя по обсуждаемым темам, между подругами не было никаких секретов, по крайней мере до недавнего времени. Сейчас он только мог надеяться на благоразумие Ви, которая до сих пор не проболталась о природе ее отношений со своими новыми знакомыми.  


\- Так кто они, эти твои новые друзья? - вопрос заставил Вона навострить уши.  


\- Прости, но я не могу особо про них что-либо говорить. Это не мой секрет.  


\- А что можешь? - Мари, похоже, не собиралась так просто сдаваться.  


\- Могу только сказать, что они состоят в неком элитном военном подразделении, только не государственном. Этакая частная армия. И сейчас они занимаются ликвидацией беспорядков, охвативших Нью-Йорк. А я им помогаю в меру своих сил и возможностей.  


\- Так они работают вместе с полицией и другими военными?  


\- Неа. Они сами по себе.  


\- А этот, Вон, он кто тебе?.  


\- Наставник, тренер, инструктор... не знаю, как его еще можно назвать.  


\- Нет, ты меня не поняла! Вы встречаетесь? - после этого вопроса Вон беспокойно заерзал. Разговор начинал принимать слишком личный характер.  


\- С чего ты взяла?  


\- Нуууу... он тебя сюда привез... даже невооруженным взглядом видно, что он беспокоится о тебе. Не знаю, но мне показалось, что между вами что-то есть.  


\- Не думаю, что наши взаимоотношения можно охарактеризовать словом «встречаетесь», - голос Ви теперь звучал как-то неуверенно.  


\- А что с ним не так?  


\- Да, блин, с ним все не так! Он..... - неожиданно Ви осеклась, явно понимая, что чуть было не сболтнула лишнего, - Так, подруга, мы с тобой заходим на зыбкую почву. Давай лучше поговорим о тебе! А то игра в одни ворота уже начинает надоедать.  


Если бы Вону присуще было бы такое физиологическое свойство человеческого организма, как дыхание, он бы точно облегченно вздохнул. Но он только мысленно для себя отметил, что с его подопечной нужно будет в дальнейшем обговорить темы об охотниках, допустимые при разговорах с другими людьми.  


\- Окей! Хотя моя жизнь сейчас не блещет особыми красками. Дом - работа, работа - дом. Больных в последнее время просто море, и с каждым днем все больше. Вот только сегодня, надеюсь, мы с тобой оторвемся!  


\- Однозначно! А чего, собственно говоря, мы ждем?  


\- Не чего, а кого. За нами обещали заехать. Ты Маршан помнишь?  


\- Боже, конечно помню! Она сейчас здесь, в Нью-Йорке?  


\- Конечно! Ей удалось влезть в какую-то не то брокерскую, не то консалтинговую фирму, и сейчас она усиленными темпами строит свою карьеру. И даже Апокалипсис ее теперь не остановит.  


\- Сто лет ее не видела! - голос Ви потеплел, - Рада, что она не затерялась среди всего этого хаоса.  


\- Ну да! Потеряешь ее! - хмыкнула Мари, разливая по стопкам текилу, - Ну что, приступим?  


На некоторое время воцарилось молчание, потом Ви засмеялась: - «Как будто ничего не изменилось за все это время. Мы снова вместе и готовы к новым приключениям».  


В этот момент с улицы донесся звук подъезжающего автомобиля, и сразу же нетерпеливый гудок. Выпив еще по одному шоту, девушки спустились вниз, к ожидающей их машине.  


Прыгнув на переднее сидение, Виктория в первую очередь кинулась обниматься с сидящей за рулем хрупкой шатенкой.  


\- Поехали! Поехали! - крикнула Мари, плюхнувшись на заднее сидение. Машина сорвалась с места.  


Спустя полминуты на опустевшей улице появился охотник. Некоторое время он задумчиво смотрел вслед удаляющейся машине, после чего направился в сторону своего автомобиля. Вона абсолютно не устраивало, что Ви с подругами планировали провести ночь вне защиты стен дома, не предупредив его о принятом решении. Успокаивало только то, что в мобильном телефоне, так предусмотрительно переданном подопечной, был штатно установленный маячок, благодаря которому он мог беспрепятственно отслеживать перемещение его владельца по городу. В итоге спонтанно принятое решение не оставлять без присмотра Ви, оказалось единственно правильным. Выгнав внедорожник из переулка, Вон, не включая фар, направился вслед за Викторией, стараясь ничем не выдавать свое присутствие. 

Когда охотник, наконец, обнаружил машину девушек припаркованной у тротуара, они уже успели скрыться за дверьми ночного клуба. «Ультрафиолет» прочитал Вон сияющую неоном вывеску. Похоже, заведение работало уже давно, и оборудованная применительно к нынешним временам его система безопасности теперь полностью соответствовала названию. Все окна здания были закрыты решетками или глухими металлическими ставнями, которые, похоже, днем открывались, чтобы пропустить в помещение солнечный свет. Весь периметр клуба и особенно его вход был залит резким светом фонарей ультрафиолетового спектра, забранных мощными стальными решетками. Стоящие на входе пара вышибал были вооружены такими же портативными фонарями, с помощью которых они проверяли каждого входящего на предмет заражения. Но, судя по оттопыренным полам пиджаков, кроме фонариков, у них было и другое оружие, которое они готовы были применить при любом удобном случае. Грохочущая из недр клуба музыка не вызывала никаких сомнений, что веселье в самом разгаре. 

Решив не рисковать и не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания, Вон медленно проехал мимо здания, и припарковался на соседней улице.  
Вернувшись и стараясь держаться в тени на значительном удалении от клуба, охотник обошел здание по периметру. Кроме парадного входа, он нашел еще одну неприметную дверь для персонала, которая оказалась надежно заперта. По первому впечатлению, клуб был защищен, как Форт-Нокс, но надолго ли?  


Периодически поглядывая вверх, Вон понял, что он не единственный из стригоев, кто заинтересовался этим заведением. На крыше соседних домов он заметил несколько диких, внимательно следящих за людьми, скрывающимися в недрах клуба. Казалось, они чего-то ждут. Поэтому охотник решил не привлекать к себе внимание раньше времени. Достав свой мобильник, он начал набирать сообщение.

Виктория сидела у барной стойки, ожидая подруг, которые ушли «попудрить носики». «Селфятся небось» - подумала она, крутя в пальцах шот с текилой. Начав с этого напитка, она решила не размениваться по пустякам и продолжить в том же направлении. Это уже был пятый, а девчонок все не было, что начинало ее напрягать. В таких заведениях она всегда чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Слишком много гламура, непонятных и подозрительных личностей. Много шансов, что ее узнает кто-нибудь из конкурентов, и тогда проблем не избежать. Хотя, после нескольких недель общения с ее нынешним наставником и его командой, окружающие ее люди уже не казались такими уж странными и подозрительными. Она уже собиралась было идти искать своих пропавших подруг, как неожиданно почувствовала в кармане странную вибрацию. На автомате сунув туда руку, она выудила уже забытый ею телефон, ранее переданный Воном. На затухающем экране дисплея моргал значок нового сообщения.  


\- «Ви, где ты сейчас?» - Вон, похоже, не собирался оставлять ее в покое даже в этот день.  


Сначала Виктория хотела написать охотнику что-нибудь оскорбительное, но потом просто, включив фронтальную камеру, сфотографировала себя с высунутым языком на фоне барной стойки, и отправила ему это фото.  


\- «Не смешно... Ты хотя бы понимаешь, какой опасности подвергаешься, находясь в столь людном месте?» - не унимался охотник.  


\- «Ты что, следил за мной?» - Виктория от возмущения даже забыла про своих подруг, которых минуту назад собиралась идти разыскивать.  


\- «Да, следил. Я не намерен так глупо терять бойца своей группы.»  


\- «А с чего ты вдруг решил меня потерять?»  


\- «Если бы ты, прежде чем войти в здание, огляделась по сторонам, то заметила бы вокруг большое скопление диких».  


\- «Ну и что? Здесь хорошая охрана. И УФ-лампы не дадут им пройти. И тебе, кстати, тоже. Так что до встречи завтра, амиго!».  


\- «Видимо твоя текила не дает тебе возможность критически оценить обстановку. И эти фонари их могут только задержать, но не остановят. Меня - тем более», - прочтя это сообщение, Виктория решила прекратить бесполезный разговор, и сунула трубку в карман.  


Опрокинув в себя напиток, и дав знак потянувшемуся было к бутылке бармену, что повторять пока не надо, девушка решительно отправилась искать своих горе-подруг. Их она нашла в туалете, крутящихся перед зеркалом. Они как раз сделали очередную серию селфи, и искали новый ракурс.  


\- Блин, вы другого времени для этой фигни найти не могли? - Виктория мгновенно оценила обстановку и попыталась забрать у них телефон, что оказалось не таким уж простым делом.  


\- Ви, присоединяйся! Вечно ты сидишь, как сыч. Давай веселиться! - Мари неожиданно выхватила из рук Коко телефон, и сфотографировала Викторию, ослепив ее вспышкой. Зажмурившись от неожиданности, та рассмеялась.  


\- Ну что ж, раз пошла такая пьянка…., - Виктория выхватила из рук Мари отобранный ею ранее телефон, и начала гоняться за ней, не прекращая фотографировать, пока из ее рук его снова не выхватила Коко. Теперь хохотали уже все трое. Почувствовав прилив веселья, Виктория вытащила из своего кармана мобильник Вона.  


\- Девочки, внимание! - она притянула к себе подруг и сделала несколько фотографий их отражения в зеркале, после чего, выбрав одну, как ей показалось, самую смешную, отправила на номер Вона.  


\- Эй! Ты что делаешь? - теперь Мари попыталась отобрать телефон у нее, - Кому ты ее отослала? Я же не посмотрела еще, как там получилась!  


\- Не кипишуй!- отмахнулась Виктория, - Ему все равно, как ты выглядишь. Просто позлить его хочу.  


\- Так ты своему парню отправила? - тут же сменила тон Мари, заглядывая через плечо подруги в телефон.  


\- Сколько можно повторять, он мне не парень! - взвилась Виктория, но больше ничего не успела добавить. Ее прервал звук взрыва, донесшегося из-за двери. Дверь тряхнуло, но она выстояла. С потолка посыпалась штукатурка. Коко кинулась было посмотреть, что произошло, но Виктория в последний момент успела схватить ее за руку. В этот момент из-за двери раздались крики, прерываемые оружейной стрельбой. А потом также быстро крики стихли, и наступила тишина.  


Приоткрыв дверь, Виктория осторожно выглянула наружу, и тут же отпрянула, захлопнув и навалившись на нее всем своим телом.  


\- Что там?- испуганно прошептала Мари.  


\- Все в дыму, ничего толком не видно. Но, похоже, защиту клуба прорвали.  


Замкнув дверь на хлипкий с виду замок, Виктория кинулась к забранному решеткой окну. Подергав прочно сваренные прутья, и поняв, что вариант выбраться таким образом отпадает, она тяжело вздохнув, набрала номер Вона.  


\- Да, я знаю, что облажалась, но об этом поговорим позже, - затараторила девушка в трубку: - Какие есть варианты отступления?  


Выслушав инструкции, она повернулась к забившимся в угол подругам: - Короче, у нас только один выход – пытаться прорваться через танцевальную зону к пожарному выходу. Так что двигаемся тихо, и, умоляю вас, не отставайте ни при каких обстоятельствах. 

Подруги, испуганно глядя на нее, судорожно закивали. В последний момент Мари кинулась к туалетному столику, схватив с него оставленную там ранее сумочку.  


\- "Умничка!" -отметила про себя Виктория, глядя, как та вытаскивает уже знакомую УФ-лампу.  


Осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам, девушки выбрались из своего укрытия. Их взгляду представилась бойня. Залитый кровью пол неприятно хлюпал под ногами, ее запах витал в воздухе вперемешку с запахами гари, пороха и горелого мяса. В дыму промелькнули неясные силуэты. Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять - клуб не устоял. Как дикие смогли пробиться сквозь ультрафиолетовые лампы и прочую защиту, предстояло выяснить позже, но сейчас у Виктории в голове только крутились одна мысль: «Только бы пожарный выход был не заперт». Обычно в таких заведениях черный ход охранялся даже сильнее, чем парадный, а дверь туда ставилась помощнее.  


Наткнувшись на стену, девушка пошла вдоль нее, придерживаясь рукой. Позади слышалось дыхание Мари, Коко замыкала импровизированный отряд.  


Из дыма вынырнула женская фигура. Сначала показалось, что это одна из посетительниц клуба – по крайней мере, на девушке было короткое платье с блестками. Но, при ее приближении, по дергающейся походке стало понятно, что она одна их обращенных.  


Существо, бывшее когда-то симпатичной брюнеткой, злобно зашипело, и подалось вперед, собираясь выпустить жало. Оттолкнув в сторону Мари, Виктория со всей силы пнула стригоя в грудь ногой, отчего та отлетела назад на несколько метров. Обратившаяся упала на спину, но тут же снова вскочила, правда, на этот раз на четвереньки, и проворно кинулась снова в сторону девушек. Взгляд Виктории лихорадочно метался по сторонам, в поисках какого-нибудь оружия, или предмета, который можно использовать в качестве такового. В этот момент Мари, кинувшись наперерез, направила свой фонарь в сторону нападающей. Стригой снова зашипел, теперь разочаровано, и попятился, стараясь сохранять дистанцию и не попасть под губительные для него лучи ультрафиолетового спектра. Поняв, что обратившаяся пока не рискует нападать, девушки продолжали пробираться вдоль стены, не сводя глаз с собирающихся вокруг них других существ. Пока свет фонаря Мари удерживал их на расстоянии, но что будет, когда батарея сядет, думать не хотелось. В этот момент Виктория ногой нащупала на полу лежащее тело, принадлежащее грузному мужчине, похоже – одному из охранников. Недалеко от него она заметила пистолет.  


\- Мари, ты можешь прикрыть меня? - прошептала она одними губами, не сводя глаз с двигающихся параллельно ей фигур стригоев, - «Мне нужно дотянуться до той пушки». Взглядом она указала на лежащий на полу пистолет.  


Мари только коротко кивнула и сделала один шаг вперед, продолжая водить перед собой фонарем. Существа утробно урча, начали пятиться назад. Одно из них, бывшее раньше девочкой-подростком, попыталось поднырнуть под лучом, но Мари тут же направила на него смертоносный луч. Запахло паленым. Стригой взвизгнул и шарахнулся назад, наткнувшись на стоящее позади такое же существо, и повалив его на пол. Пока дикие копошились, пытаясь подняться на ноги, Виктория стремительно кинулась к оружию, и, схватив его, устремилась назад к стене. Прижавшись к ее прохладной поверхности, она проверила магазин. Всего лишь шесть патронов, негусто. Она бы предпочла этому оружию меч, которым больше предпочитала орудовать, но ее любимое оружие осталось лежать в комнате Базы, ставшей внезапно для нее такой родной и безопасной.  


Наконец, краем глаза она заметила тускло светящийся указатель пожарного выхода. Осознав, что жертвы могут сбежать, стригои заволновались, и начали более настойчиво пытаться подобраться к ним.  


\- Только бы они не попытались напасть одновременно! - лихорадочно думала Виктория, оглядываясь на подруг. Мари все также держала фонарь. Второй, такой же, она успела передать Коко, которая, тихо шепча то-ли молитвы, то-ли ругательства, размахивала им, как джедайским мечом.  


\- Второй раз за этот день вспоминаю джедаев, - внезапно подумала девушка, - Надо будет обязательно пересмотреть все части "Звездных войн", когда выберусь из этой переделки.  


Почувствовав спиной металлический холод двери, Виктория попыталась открыть ее, не спуская глаз с диких, и переводя дуло пистолета с одной фигуры нападающего на другую. Но дверь оказалась запертой. Девушка выругалась. Кто бы сомневался, что в таком заведении черный ход не будет надежно закрыт, и, явно, не на внутренний замок, который можно легко открыть. Тогда почему Вон сказал ей идти именно к этому выходу?  


Пошарив еще раз рукой по двери, она поняла, что просто так ее не откроешь. Кивнув Мари и Коко, которые подошли ближе, Виктория повернулась к двери, и, наконец, осмотрела замок. Обычная дверь, усиленная и оббитая металлом. Но, судя по всему, замок у нее закрывался с использованием ригелей, выдвигающихся по периметру двери, и открыть ее выстрелом, как обычно показывали в фильмах, у нее не выйдет.  


\- Черт, черт, черт!.  


\- Ви, что там с дверью? - Мари оглянулась на ее яростный шепот.  


\- Ничего! Ровным счетом ни-че-го! Надо искать другой выход, - Виктория, мысленно матеря Вона, загнавшего их в ловушку, начала лихорадочно вспоминать план клуба. Оставалось только пробираться к основному выходу, в надежде, что их не успеют инфицировать.  


План в голове созрел мгновенно. Шесть патронов – шесть выстрелов. Тела стригоев еще дергались на полу, когда Виктория уже хотела было крикнуть девушкам, чтобы они бежали к выходу. Но она вовремя остановилась. Из темноты послышалось шарканье ног, и в неровном свете одинокой моргающей лампы она увидела еще с десяток фигур, спешащих к ним.  


Мысленно вспомнив все ругательства, которые могли прийти в голову, Виктория обреченно выронила пистолет. Будь она одна, она бы вырвалась, идя напролом, несмотря на постоянные увещевания наставника, что ближний бой с дикими – последнее, что она должна делать. Но рядом с ней были ее подруги, которых она не собиралась бросать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Оставалось держаться до последнего: либо пока не придет помощь, на которую она особо не рассчитывала, либо когда сядут батареи, что было не за горами.  


Виктория уже прикидывала, как им придется пробираться обратным путем, но теперь к основному выходу, когда позади послышался скрежет металла. Оглянувшись, она увидела, как дверь выгнуло дугой, а потом стена вокруг нее не выдержала, и пошла трещинами. На мгновение все затихло, и девушка уже было решила, что все увиденное ей показалось. Но в следующий миг дверь вместе с коробкой и куском стены просто вылетела наружу, исчезнув в клубах поднявшейся пыли. Из темноты вынырнула рука, сгребла ее за шиворот и потянула наружу. Виктория в последний момент только и успела схватить за руки Мари и Коко, после чего в лицо ей ударил порыв ветра.


	10. Пути отступления

Поняв, что подопечная в ближайшее время не планирует покидать клуб, Вон решил найти более подходящее место для наблюдения. Идеально для этого подходила крыша стоящего напротив дома, откуда как раз должен был открываться прекрасный вид на окрестности. Первоначально охотник планировал забраться наверх привычным для него способом – по стене, - но из-за падающего на нее света от вывески клуба он все-таки решил воспользоваться обычной лестницей, благо дом выглядел заброшенным.  


Бесшумно пробираясь по ступенькам между этажами, он прислушивался к доносящимся снаружи звукам. Кроме музыки, приглушенно звучащей из-за стен клуба, до его чутких ушей доносились шум подъезжающих машин, голоса людей, заходящих в клуб. Казалось, что ни эпидемия вампиризма, охватившая город, ни вспышки преступности, ничто не могло отвадить людей от желания приятно и весело провести время.  


«Пир во время чумы», - думал Вон, выбираясь на крышу. За все сотни лет, проведенных в качестве охотника, он не переставал поражаться легкомысленности людей, которые умудрялись устраивать себе развлечения и радоваться жизни в любых, даже, нередко, губительных для их вида ситуациях. А поведение Ви полностью подтверждало его мнение о людях, сформированное многовековым опытом. Стоило ей найти повод, и вот – она, зная о грозящей ей опасности, умчалась неизвестно куда отмечать сомнительную дату, знаменующую, что человек стал еще на один год ближе к своей смерти. Лар, помнится, как-то пытался ему высказать свою точку зрения на человеческую традицию отмечать дни рождения, но в итоге сам запутался, и не смог убедить Вона в ее необходимости и важности в повседневной жизни.  


Мысли о Ви, так некстати оказавшейся в этом злополучном клубе, вызывали у Вона противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, он считал вполне разумным оставить ее там, не вмешиваясь в человеческие взаимоотношения и дав подопечной возможность пообщаться с подругами. С другой стороны его не покидало желание защитить ее от любой возможной опасности, и он никак не мог понять природу этого желания: то ли оно было исподволь внушено ему Патриархами, толи он сам начал привязываться к девушке, что для него было непривычным и вызывало тревогу. В любом случае, стремление защитить Ви охотник посчитал вполне разумным в данной ситуации, что немного успокаивало его нервы и не давало разыграться чувству тревоги о внезапно появившейся бреши в его хладнокровии и невозмутимости.  


Устроившись на карнизе, Вон принялся наблюдать за окружающей обстановкой. Его медитативную задумчивость нарушила вибрация мобильника, работающего в беззвучном режиме. Достав его из кармана, он увидел на тускло светящемся экране новое сообщение от Ви. Совсем по-человечески вздохнув, охотник разблокировал телефон и уставился на пришедшее фото, на котором были изображены три девушки, стоящие в обнимку, двух из которых он узнал сразу – Ви и Мари. Третья же – миловидная шатенка, - ему оказалась не знакомой. Прокляв очередной раз тот день, когда эта сумасшедшая девчонка встретилась ему на Базе, и подавив желание снова написать Ви о ее неразумном поведении, Вон спрятал телефон обратно в карман.  


Возясь с телефоном, он сперва даже не обратил внимания на одинокую фигуру женщины, которая медленно шла прямо по центру проезжей части дороги в направлении клуба. Сначала он принял ее за одну из посетительниц клуба: высокая, модельной внешности, в длинном свободно ниспадающем платье, в туфлях на высоких шпильках, в плаще, частично скрывающем изгибы ее фигуры. Невольно Вон залюбовался этим совершенным созданием, словно сошедшим с обложки какого-нибудь модного журнала, но спустя несколько секунд резко одернул себя. Что-то в этой незнакомке было не то. Ему показалось странным, что человек, так одетый, прибыл к клубу пешком. Поведение женщины тоже было немного странным: она шла прямо по разделительной линии дороги, напряженно глядя себе под ноги, словно попытка уйти с маршрута могла повлечь для нее страшные и непоправимые последствия.  


Женщина подошла к заинтересованно разглядывающим ее охранникам. После того, как она беспрепятственно прошла сквозь заслон ультрафиолетовых лучей, их позы стали менее напряженными, но один из них все же провел над ее лицом портативной лампой, проверяя на предмет наличия признаков заражения. Перекинувшись с ними несколькими словами, незнакомка шагнула к двери. И в этот момент ее тело полыхнуло взрывом.  


Вон от неожиданности прикрыл глаза рукой, и когда он снова оказался в состоянии видеть, его взору предстала картина разрушения. На месте входа в клуб зиял пролом, из которого вырывались клубы дыма и языки пламени. От вывески и окружающих ее фонарей не осталось и следа. Чуткие уши Вона уловили крики раненых и испуганных людей, доносящиеся из здания. Охотник напряженно глядел вниз, уже понимая, делом чьих рук является этот взрыв. Младший. Он все-таки смог добраться и до этого неприступного, с первого взгляда, места. И Вон уже догадывался, что Патриарх-изгой сделал с той несчастной женщиной, ставшей для него ходячей бомбой.  


В этот момент улицу перед клубом заполнила толпа диких, которая хлынула в образовавшийся пролом. Крики людей усилились, а потом спустя несколько минут резко стихли, и наступила тишина. Вон осознавал, что шансов на то, что Ви могла выжить при таком взрыве, очень мало. Но он продолжал ждать, надеясь на то, что его уроки не прошли для нее даром.  


И все-таки вибрация вызова на телефоне застала его врасплох. Резко вздрогнув, Вон мельком глянул на экран, и тут же ответил на звонок. Он с облегчением услышал, как Ви возбужденно тараторит в трубку что-то про то, что она облажалась, но сейчас главное было вытаскивать ее, а все остальное - потом.  


\- Иди к пожарному выходу, - тихо сказал Вон, продолжая наблюдать за улицей, - Я тебя там встречу. И будь осторожна - в клубе дикие.  


Закончив давать инструкции, охотник с облегчением спрятал мобильник. Теперь ему нужно было незаметно для миньонов Младшего попасть к клубу, не привлекая ничьего внимания. Прикинув расстояние между домом, на крыше которого находился, и крышей клуба, он все же решился прыгать.  


Перемещение по крышам домов не входило в его любимые виды времяпровождения, но лет пять назад он все же решил уделить внимание новому виду человеческих увлечений - паркуру, как они его называли. Хотя изначально это была не его идея. Просто Лару в итоге удалось взять его на слабо, продемонстрировав несколько недавно выученных им, как он выражался, фишек. «Фишки!» - Вон непроизвольно зарычал, вспомнив, как Лар постоянно вводил в свой лексикон новые жаргонные словечки, употребляемые людьми.  


Вон отошел к середине крыши, давая себе место для разгона. Еще раз прислушавшись к звукам, доносящимся снизу с улицы, Вон побежал к краю.  


До крыши клуба он не долетел всего несколько сантиметров. Все-таки расстояние между зданиями оказалось достаточно большое даже для охотника. Извернувшись в полете, Вон успел ухватиться за бортик, вцепившись пальцами в крошащийся под ними кирпич. Тело со всей силы ударилось об стену, но в следующий момент Вон рывком подтянулся на руках, и, перевалившись через край, оказался на крыше клуба. Выпрямившись во весь рост, Вон огляделся по сторонам. До этого он заметил тут несколько фигур диких, и теперь пытался определить, находятся ли тут еще стригои, или они все присоединились к пиршеству внизу.  


Предчувствие его не обмануло: из-за одной из вентиляционных шахт вынырнула подергивающаяся фигура и кинулась в его направлении. Вон достал нож, но остался стоять на месте, следя за приближающимся к нему диким. Но стригой не спешил нападать. Подбежав ближе, и остановившись на безопасном расстоянии, существо внимательно разглядывало охотника. Глаза дикого начали приобретать осмысленное выражение. Изменившийся цвет с привычного черного на красный, свидетельствовал о том, что до охотника снизошел сам Хозяин.  


\- АААА... ПОЛУКРОВКА..., - дикий с трудом выговаривал слова, - ДАВНО НЕ ВИДЕЛИСЬ.  


Вон молчал, стараясь прикинуть, что от него понадобилось одному из Патриархов, пусть и изгою.  


\- «НЕ ОЖИДАЛ, ЧТО УВИЖУ ТЕБЯ В ЭТОМ МЕСТЕ. ИЛИ ТЕБЯ ПРИВЛЕКЛО БОГАТОЕ ПИРШЕСТВО? Я ПРИГЛАШАЮ ТЕБЯ ПРИСОЕДИНИТЬСЯ, БУДЬ МОИМ ГОСТЕМ!» - теперь голос стригоя звучал более уверенно, но все равно на некоторых словах он скатывался к урчанию и шипению.  


\- Что тебе нужно? - наконец разлепил губы Вон.  


\- ТЫ УЖЕ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО МНЕ НУЖНО.  


Вон неопределенно пожал плечами: - За все эти века ты сделал столько предложений, что я уже и не знаю, что ты на самом деле хочешь от меня.  


Внезапно Вон почувствовал легкое давление на затылок, нарастающее с каждым мгновением. Похоже, Патриархи все же смогли дотянуться до его разума даже на таком расстоянии, и теперь незаметно наблюдали за происходящим.  


\- Твоих рук дело? - охотник неопределенно кивнул вниз, на раскуроченный вход в заведение.  


\- О ДА! - существо захихикало: - ЛЮДИ ТАКИЕ ХРУПКИЕ СОЗДАНИЯ, ТАК ЧАСТО ЛОМАЮТСЯ, ДАЖЕ ОТ ЛЕГКОГО ПРИКОСНОВЕНИЯ К ИХ РАЗУМУ. А ОТ ПОЛОМАННЫХ ИГРУШЕК СТОИТ ИЗБАВЛЯТЬСЯ.  


\- Вроде той женщины? - охотник снова неопределенно кивнул в сторону края крыши.  


\- ОНА БЫЛА ОДНИМ ИЗ ПЕРВЫХ ПОДОПЫТНЫХ… РОВНО ОДНО ВМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВО В ЕЕ РАЗУМ, И ОНА СЛОМАЛАСЬ…. КАК ЖАЛЬ… У МЕНЯ БЫЛО СТОЛЬКО НА НЕЕ ПЛАНОВ… НО ОНА ОКАЗАЛАСЬ СЛАБОЙ… СЛАБЕЕ РЕБЕНКА ХАОСА, КОТОРОГО ТЫ ТАК СТАРАТЕЛЬНО ЗАЩИЩАЕШЬ… НО ТЫ ЖЕ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО Я ВСЕ РАВНО ДО НЕЕ ДОБЕРУСЬ, И ЧТО С НЕЙ СТАНЕТ ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО…. А ОПЫТНЫЙ ОБРАЗЕЦ НОМЕР ОДИН МНЕ ВСЕ-ТАКИ ЕЩЕ ПОСЛУЖИЛ… В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ….  


Вона передернуло от мысли, что Младший говорил о Ви. Годы противостояния Древних с Младшим превратили последнего в параноика с садистскими наклонностями. Ребенок хаоса, вот, оказывается, как он называет его подопечную…. До него начал, наконец, доходить смысл слов Патриархов, что Младший слишком много взял от ненавидимых им людей, все больше становясь похожим на них. А еще он понял, что основной его целью все также остается Ви. Он не понимал, что все-таки нашли Патриархи в этой нескладной девушке, а в последнее время Вон даже мысленно перестал называть ее «человеческой самкой», чему сам удивлялся. Но разговор нужно было заканчивать.  


\- МНЕ БОЛЬНО СМОТРЕТЬ НА ТО, ЧТО СДЕЛАЛИ ИЗ ТЕБЯ МОИ БРАТЬЯ. ПОЛУКРОВКА - НЕДОСТРИГОЙ, НЕ СПОСОБНЫЙ НАСЛАДИТЬСЯ ВСЕМИ ПРЕИМУЩЕСТВАМИ ВЫСШЕЙ РАСЫ. И ИМ ПЛЕВАТЬ НА ТВОИ МУЧЕНИЯ, НА ТВОИ ПОПЫТКИ НАЙТИ СЕБЯ В ЭТОМ МИРЕ, - продолжал шипеть дикий, по птичьи подергивая головой, и медленно приближаясь к охотнику.  


«Опять та же песня», - сокрушенно подумал Вон.  


\- Спасибо за предложение, но мой ответ опять - нет! - на последних словах охотник просто метнул в дикого нож, который до этого небрежно крутил в руке. Лезвие мягко вошло в глаз стригоя, прервав его существование, и заодно - связь с Хозяином.  


Проходя мимо тела, он вытащил нож и обтер лезвие об его одежду, отметив, что давление в затылке прекратилось. Патриархи вновь оставили охотника в покое.  


К счастью, внизу около пожарного выхода никого не было, что позволило Вону спокойно спуститься вниз по стене здания. Для этого ему пришлось снять перчатки, и крепкие ногти, больше похожие на когти животного, чем человека, легко крошили кирпич, впиваясь в стену.  


Оказавшись около заветной двери, он прислушался. Шуршание, неверные шаги и знакомое урчание не предвещали ничего хорошего. Но сквозь эти звуки его чуткие уши вычленили знакомые дыхание и лихорадочный стук сердца. Ви была жива и уже находилась недалеко от двери. Прислонившись спиной к стене, Вон продолжал прислушиваться к происходящему внутри.  


Звуки выстрелов, раздавшиеся практически за дверью, не стали для него неожиданностью. Потом он услышал голоса. Один из них принадлежал Ви, она что-то говорила про дверь. К остальным он даже не стал прислушиваться, полностью сосредоточившись на голосе своей ученицы.  


\- Умница, девочка, - прошептал он, и взялся за ручку двери.  


Первый рывок не принес никаких результатов. Все-таки, как сама дверь, так и вваренный в нее замок, были сделаны капитально. Мысленно высказав все, что думает о хозяевах клуба, и о его дверях в частности, Вон ухватился за ручку уже обеими руками и потянул. Мышцы на спине пошли волнами, взбугрились, плечи раздались в стороны, отчего со стороны охотник стал казаться шире и массивнее. Ткань на куртке натянулась, казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и она лопнет, обнажив бугры мышц, но одежда выдержала. А дверь никак не поддавалась.  


Вон снова прислушался. Внутри помещения стояла тишина, прерываемая характерными звуками диких. Он уловил тихие голоса Ви и ее подруг. И в этот момент понял, что они собираются уходить от спасительного выхода вглубь клуба.  


Если бы Вон был склонен к приступам паники, то как раз паниковать можно было бы начинать, но в этот же момент его разума снова коснулись тонкие щупальца мыслей Патриархов.  
С удвоенной силой он снова вцепился в дверную ручку и, упершись одной ногой в стену, снова потянул ее на себя. Поверхность двери натужно выгнулась подобно пузырю. В какой-то момент Вон испугался, что не выдержит и оторвется ручка, и ему придется выбивать дверь вовнутрь, что потребует еще больше времени.  


Но не выдержала стена. Сначала по периметру проема двери пошли тонкие трещины, которые с каждым прилагаемым усилием расширялись, из них посыпалась тонкая цементная пыль. А потом раздался хруст, треск вырываемого из камня металла и вся дверная коробка вместе с кусками стены оказалась у него в руках.  


Порыв ветра поднял в воздух частицы цементной пыли, и не дожидаясь, когда она осядет, Вон кинулся внутрь помещения. Ви, к счастью, не успела никуда уйти. Не говоря ни слова, он схватил ее за ворот одежды, и рванул на себя, выдергивая на улицу из помещения. И только оказавшись в нескольких метрах от развороченного выхода, Вон, наконец, отпустил свою ученицу, чуть было не рухнувшую на него. Вовремя успев ее подхватить, он поставил ее на ноги, и только спустя мгновение понял, что они с Ви не одни. На него смотрели не одна, а целых три пары глаз. И если одна пара смотрела с облегчением, то остальные две - с немым восторгом и обожанием. Мысленно порадовавшись, что шлем и капюшон надежно скрывают его лицо, Вон махнул рукой, жестом пригласив спасенных следовать за ним.  


Свернув за угол соседнего здания, и, убедившись, что за ними никто не следит, Вон остановился, поджидая успевшую немного отстать, свою ученицу. Девушка тащила за собой подруг, одновременно что-то шепотом втолковывая им.  


\- Ви, мы уходим, - охотник решил, что все остальные вопросы, в том числе и обсуждение неразумного поведения его ученицы, можно отложить на потом.  


\- Я их не оставлю тут, - набычившись прошептала она, еще крепче сжав руки подруг.  


Вон мысленно закатил глаза, стараясь не выругаться вслух. Все-таки, Ви иногда становилась просто невыносимой. Досчитав в уме до десяти, он снова предпринял попытку достучаться до ее разума.  


\- Послушай, они уже и так в безопасности. Предполагаю, что добраться до своего жилища им не доставит большого труда. А нам надо уходить отсюда.  


Виктория молчала, громко сопя и буравя тротуар взглядом. В этот момент из-за угла вынырнул первый стригой. Вон, не глядя, всадил в него метательный нож. Пауза затягивалась и охотник не выдержал первый.  


\- Хорошо, - прошипел он, подойдя к распростертому телу, и вытирая об него клинок, который только-то вытащил из горла поверженного, - Идем к машине.  


После этого Вон, больше ничего не говоря и не оборачиваясь, двинулся к подворотне, где загодя оставил свой Хаммер. Но дойти они не успели несколько десятков метров, когда автомобиль на их глазах расцвел огненным цветком. Спустя мгновение их ушей достиг звук взрыва, а потом накрыла волна обжигающе горячего воздуха. А спустя еще несколько мгновений сдетонировал боезапас, лежавший в багажнике машины. Машина полыхала, а Вон никак не мог сдвинуться с места, с тоской глядя на обломки Хаммера, в которых догорал его любимый арбалет, так беспечно оставленный охотником на заднем сидении.  


Кто-то тронул его за плечо. Обернувшись, Вон увидел, что одна из подруг - шатенка с большими оленьими глазами успела подойти и теперь пытается ему что- то втолковать.  


\- Тут недалеко я оставила свою машину, - девушка неопределенно махнула рукой в ту сторону, откуда они только что пришли. Несколько мгновений Вон боролся с желанием действительно с боем добраться до машины и убраться вместе с Ви из этого места, но из оружия у него оставались только пистолет и метательные ножи. Ультрафиолетовые лампы девушек, у которых вот-вот могли сеть аккумуляторы, он даже не стал принимать во внимание. Были бы они вдвоем с Ви, то легко бы смогли прорваться сквозь заслон диких. Но сейчас нужно было учитывать, что на буксире его ученица продолжала тащить подруг, в боевых способностях которых он абсолютно не был уверен. В чем он был уверен, так только в том, что Ви, невзирая на его приказы, в первую очередь кинется их защищать, что может привести к трагическим последствиям.  


Мысленно еще раз помянув всех сумасшедших людей вместе взятых, Вон решил идти пешком. По молчаливому согласию он возглавил группу, за ним торопливо шли, иногда переходя на бег, подруги ее ученицы, которая замыкала процессию, настороженно шаря взглядом по сторонам. Но на удивление ни одного из диких, которых на улице обычно в это время суток должно было быть много, он не видел, что настораживало. Либо они все кинулись к клубу, где после уничтожения всех его защитных барьеров, можно было вволю поживиться свежей кровью, либо им специально кто-то расчистил дорогу, успокаивая бдительность. Во второе Вон верил больше. Но как охотник ни крутил головой, он никак не мог увидеть ни одного из стригоев. Только чувство неправильности происходящего все никак не покидало его. А еще его немного тревожило, что, судя по скорости их передвижения, до места жительства Мари они должны были дойти как раз к рассвету. Вон мог терпеть солнечный свет, но в разумных пределах, а длительное нахождение под прямыми солнечными лучами, как минимум, могло сильно ослабить его организм.  


Несколько раз у Вона возникала мысль оставить подруг Ви на ее попечение, а самому вернуться на Базу за машиной. Но как только он начинал об этом думать, в затылке начинала появляться легкая тянущая боль, словно кто-то пытался пальцами вырвать эту мысль из его головы. «Патриархи», - сразу догадался охотник. Они все также не могли передавать ему свои четкие указания, несмотря на годы тренировок. Несмотря на дополнительные возможности, данные его положением полукровки, возможность быть постоянно на связи со своими создателями была для него недосягаема. Но даже сейчас он понимал, что Патриархи не хотят, чтобы он немедленно возвращался на Базу. И, несмотря на нерациональность происходящего, охотник понимал, что он сам не хочет оставлять Ви. Поэтому он продолжал идти в изначально выбранном направлении, периодически поглядывая на небо и инстинктивно поправляя капюшон.  


В кармане почувствовалась вибрация. Вытащив трубку мобильника, Вон обнаружил новое сообщение от Виктории: - «За нами наблюдают».  


Оглянувшись, он кивнул девушке. Зная о чутком слухе стригоев, она решила не искушать судьбу, а воспользовалась мобильной связью.  


\- «Ты что-то заметила?» - набрал он в ответ.  


\- «Камеры наблюдения. Они активны».  


Вон скосив глаза, мазнул взглядом по стене дома, на котором висела камера, моргающая красным диодом. Такую же он заметил на стене следующего дома. Их отслеживали, и для этого не нужны были дикие.  


\- «Что будем делать?» - вопрос девушки заставил его задуматься.  


\- «Пока ничего. Сделаем вид, что ничего не заметили. Нужен маршрут без камер».  
Виктория на мгновение задумалась, а потом широким шагом направилась к одному из зданий, первый этаж которого занимали небольшие магазинчики и кафешки. Махнув остальным попутчикам рукой, чтобы они не отставали, девушка с легкой небрежностью прошлась вдоль витрин. Остановившись напротив одной из неприметных дверей, над которой висела немного обшарпанная вывеска среднестатистического магазина электроники, она с размаху ударила ногой по стеклянной витрине. Стекло завибрировало, но не поддалось.  


Виктория обернулась и вопросительно посмотрела на Вона. Он, сразу поняв, что от него нужно, решительно направился к ней, и одним ударом руки разбил стекло. Град осколков еще осыпался к их ногам, а девушка уже нырнула внутрь темного помещения. Следом шагнул Вон, прислушиваясь к торопливым шагам следующих за ними спутниц.  


Быстро проскочив торговый зал, Виктория открыла неприметную дверь, ведущую в подсобку. Когда Вон заглянул внутрь, она уже вовсю крушила найденным там же пожарным топориком гипсокартонную стену, за которой открылся узкий темный проход.  


Разделавшись со стеной, Виктория обернулась к подругам. Те старались держаться на почтительном расстоянии, следя, чтобы пыль и осколки, летящие во все стороны от разрушаемой стены, не попали на их одежду. И если на лице Коко читалась вся палитра эмоций, начиная от страха, заканчивая удивлением, то Мари смотрела на происходящее с явной скукой. Встретившись с ней взглядом, Виктория только пожала плечами.  


\- Нет, я так и не бросила свой маленький бизнес. И да, я знаю хозяина этого магазина, - с вызовом заявила она подруге, - Так мы идем, или нет?  


\- Дамы вперед, - хмыкнул Вон.  


Виктория нырнула в темный провал стены, немного повозилась там, а потом оттуда донесся ее голос: «Давайте быстрее! И не отставайте».  
Горестно вздохнув, Мари первая шагнула за подругой, ободряюще улыбнувшись Коко.  


Вон, на этот раз замыкающий группу, прежде чем скрыться в проходе, внимательно осмотрел магазин, убедившись, что никто за ними не наблюдает.  


Пропетляв некоторое время в темноте по извилистому лабиринту прохода, Виктория уперлась в глухую стену. Тихо чертыхаясь, она принялась ощупывать ее, пока пальцы не наткнулись на выступающий кирпич, который она принялась вытаскивать, стараясь не обломать ногти. Спустя десять минут борьбы, сопровождающейся матами и проклятиями, кирпич выскользнул из стены. 

Запустив в образовавшуюся дыру руку, девушка некоторое время шарила там, пока не нащупала то, что искала. Послышался скрежет, и кусок стены пополз в сторону, открывая проход в еще одно помещение, освещаемое только лампой аварийного выхода.  


За массивной дверью, на которую закрывался этот импровизированный тамбур, оказался темный узкий проулок, зажатый между домами. Вон тут же завертел головой, стараясь определить место, где они очутились.  


\- Тут нет камер - прошептала Виктория, наблюдая, как ее подруги отряхивают друг с друга пыль и паутину.  


Но охотник уже широким шагом направился к выходу из подворотни, недалеко от которого виднелся припаркованный автомобиль.  


\- Мы что, угоним машину?- глаза Коко широко распахнулись, когда она увидела, как Вон кулаком крушит боковое стекло со стороны водительского места.  


\- Не дрейфь! Все равно половина транспорта брошена хозяевами, - Виктория утешающее похлопала ее по плечу, - Она уже тут давно стоит. Видишь, сколько на ней пыли?  


Коко ничего не оставалось, как с тяжким вздохом залезть на заднее сидение, где уже устроилась с невозмутимым видом Мари. Последней в машину залезла Виктория, устроившись на пассажирском месте рядом с водителем. Склонившись к Вону так, что их головы почти соприкасались, она оживленно о чем-то с ним спорила. Наконец буркнув: - «Хорошо, решай сам», она откинулась на спинку и уставилась перед собой.  


\- Куда мы сейчас? - Мари осторожно коснулась плеча Виктории, привлекая к себе внимание.  


\- Сначала к тебе, а потом - посмотрим, - сказала она, не отрывая взгляд от дороги, и иногда указывая Вону направление движения, явно выбирая улицы, свободные от камер.  


Наконец, машина вынырнула на 3-ю авеню, выглядящую в предутренних сумерках пустынной и, на удивление, мирной.  


\- Ты помнишь, что у нас осталось примерно сорок минут? - повернулся к Виктории Вон, остановив машину около дома, где жила Мари.  


Та только коротко кивнула и повернулась к подругам: - Извините, что так получилось, но нам действительно пора, - она грустно улыбнулась, сжав руку Мари, - Вы сможете сами добраться до квартиры?  


Девушки энергично закивали. Коко, ничего не сказав, обняла Викторию за шею и поцеловала ее в щеку: - Это мы должны извиняться, что втянули тебя и твоего парня в такое.  


\- Он мне не парень!...., - только и успела возмущенно завопить Виктория, но Мари, рассмеявшись, чмокнула ее в кончик носа, и выскочила из машины на тротуар, где ее уже поджидала Коко.  


\- Ошибаешься милая - парень…. Только ты еще этого не поняла, - задумчиво прошептала она, глядя вслед удаляющейся машине.


	11. Выбор оружия

\- Что там было за место? За той стеной… - голос Вона вырвал Викторию из потока мрачных мыслей, которым она предавалась с момента отъезда от дома Мари. Взгляд девушки был прикован к проносящимся мимо домам. Машина мчалась по пустынным улицам города наперегонки с рассветом. На востоке, на самой кромке горизонта, на темном небе только появились первые робкие лучи солнца. Девушка видела, как охотник обеспокоено поглядывает в зеркало заднего вида на тонкую полосу света, что становилась все шире и шире.  


\- Резервный вариант для эвакуации, - коротко ответила она, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее в пассажирском кресле, - Иногда я выполняла заказы, используя помещение этого магазина. Рядом с ним несколько Интернет-кафе, к линиям связи которых хозяин магазина нелегально подключился. Так что, пока полиция будет штурмовать соседние здания, можно спокойно уйти, не привлекая к себе внимания.  


\- Много еще таких «резервных вариантов?  


\- По всему городу с десяток наберется, не больш.  


\- Покажешь потом, - Вон не спрашивал, а констатировал факт таким тоном, что Виктории почему-то не захотелось ему отказывать. Она ничего не ответила, а только коротко кивнула, и снова отвернулась к окну. Чувствуя неловкость от затянувшегося молчания, она снова поерзала, и, наконец, спросила: - Ты с самого начала нападения на клуб был снаружи?  


\- Да...  


\- Так что там произошло?  


\- То, что давно должно было произойти. Младший нашёл слабое место в якобы неприступном клубе.  


\- Это и так ясно... Что именно там случилось? Из-за чего произошёл взрыв?  


\- Не из-за чего, а из-за кого... Там была женщина, которую Младший использовал как живую бомбу, - казалось, Вону было неприятно говорить об этом. Он пальцами сжал руль, от чего послышался лёгкий хруст сминаемого пластика, но тут же взял себя в руки, - Я увидел, что происходит с людьми, не выдержавшими ментальную атаку Младшего. От той женщины осталась только оболочка, разум ее был полностью мертв. Она двигалась только потому, что ею управлял Младший. Фактически она уже была мертва.  


\- А если я не справлюсь, меня ждёт тоже самое? - голос Виктории предательски дрогнул.  


\- Я не допущу этого... - едва слышно ответил Вон.  


На подземную парковку они залетели в тот момент, когда серые утренние сумерки залили город рассеянным светом. Бросив машину неподалеку от выхода, Вон дождался, когда из нее вылезет Виктория и, взяв ее за запястье, потянул за собой. Теперь ему ничто не мешало, наконец, высказать ей все, что накопилось на душе за прошедшие сутки.  


Сначала девушка бежала за ним, едва успевая перебирать ногами, но, в итоге, справившись с первым шоком, она попыталась вырвать руку из его цепких пальцев. В результате короткой борьбы, в ходе которой ей даже пару раз удалось пнуть охотника по ноге, она, наконец, успокоилась, благо, Вон все-таки остановился. Оттолкнув ее к стене, он подошел почти вплотную, не давая ей выскользнуть.  


\- Ви, ты хотя бы понимаешь, что на самом деле там произошло? Что ты натворила? - только сейчас Виктория, наконец, поняла, какая ярость бушевала в нем за фасадом холодной невозмутимости.  


Девушка испуганно отпрянула от охотника, вжавшись спиной в стену.  


\- Вон, я понимаю, что подвела тебя… Но я не предполагала, что все так обернётся.  


\- Ты говорила, что вы останетесь в квартире Мари!, - почти прорычал Вон, опершись одной рукой об стену, перегородив ей путь к отступлению.  


\- Я действительно виновата…. Действительно, все вышло так глупо… - пролепетала Виктория, опустив глаза. От стыда ей хотелось провалиться на месте.  


\- Глупо?! Да это было равносильно самоубийству! Тебя постоянно ищет Младший. А ты сначала, не предупредив меня, куда-то скрываешься со своими подругами. Потом, находясь в потенциально опасном месте, спокойно одурманиваешь свой разум алкоголем. И где ты оставила свое оружие?  


\- В машине Коко… - едва слышно прошептала девушка.  


\- В машине….., - прошипел Вон, откинув голову назад, и пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, - В итоге мы теряем транспорт и все имеющееся вооружение, включая мой арбалет!  


Последнее слово охотник просто прокричал ей в лицо. Виктория испуганно подняла на него глаза, не веря своим ушам. Она прекрасно знала, как трясся охотник над своим оружием, и, в особенности, над этим арбалетом. Видя, в какой ярости он находится, она, наконец, начала понимать, что ее наставник в данный момент пребывает в бешенстве.  


\- О нет! - она похолодела, теперь понимая, отчего охотник впал в такую ярость, - Боже, Вон, прости меня!  


Она попыталась прикоснуться к его плечу, но он, резко отстранившись, внезапно ударил кулаком в стену практически в нескольких сантиметрах над ее головой. По стене зазмеились трещины, на голову и плечи Виктории посыпалась штукатурка. Резко развернувшись, охотник направился по коридору в направлении к оружейной. А девушке оставалось только смотреть ему вслед полными слез глазами. 

Вон уже который час сидел в оружейной, перебирая имеющееся там оружие. Выложив на столе перед собой в ряд несколько пистолетов, он углубился в их созерцание. Охотник и раньше, бывало, терял во время боевых операций что-то из своей экипировки, но утрата всего боекомплекта разом просто вывела его из равновесия. Он уже начинал сожалеть о проявленных перед Ви эмоциях. Но, в который раз, уже порываясь отправиться к ней с извинениями, он вспоминал про свою утрату, и ярость снова накрывала его с головой. И так, вновь и вновь, по новому кругу.  


Больше всего сейчас он страдал из-за утраты арбалета. Это была не стандартная модель, которую можно было бы снова заказать у поставщика, а переделанный им же снайперский многозадачный тактический арбалет М4, над модификацией которого он провозился не одну неделю. Из получившегося в итоге гибрида, как выражался Лар, можно было бы легко завалить слона. Теперь же охотнику предстояло повторение мук выбора, когда каждый предмет боевой экипировки выбирался не только по критериям многозадачности и удобства применения, но и по «зову сердца». Так обычно говорил Лар, подкалывая своего напарника, когда он очередной раз начинал донимать его вариантами выбора какого-либо из видов вооружения.  


Вон уперся подбородком в руки, от чего разложенное на столе оружие оказалось практически на уровне его глаз, и погрузился в раздумья, переводя взгляд с одного предмета на другой. Решение никак не принималось. Переложив пистолеты в другом порядке, нежно поглаживая ребристые рукояти, охотник снова погрузился в раздумья. Хотелось взять все, что было бы нецелесообразно. Взяв в руки лежащий крайний справа STI Eagle, он с наслаждением вдохнул запах оружейной смазки, покрутил его в руке, примерился, как рукоять лежит в ладони, после чего снова положил на место. Такие же манипуляции были проделаны с остальными кандидатами. В итоге своеобразного кастинга он остановился на двух вариантах: на FN Five-seven и HK45 Tactical. Последний он выбрал из-за возможности использования глушителя. Хотя взгляд нет-нет, да и соскальзывал на Eagle, сиротливо лежащий в сторонке. Не вынеся соблазна, он все-таки сгреб и третий, после чего, довольно урча, принялся выуживать с оружейных полок запасные магазины к выбранному оружию. Но на этом его мучения еще не закончились: впереди предстоял выбор холодного оружия и автоматов.  


Виктория появилась в оружейной как раз в тот момент, когда Вон, обвешанный оружием, как новогодняя елка, собирался тащить все эти сокровища к себе в комнату. Столкнувшись с ней нос к носу на выходе, охотник отступил в сторону, пропуская ее внутрь, но девушка осталась стоять на месте, виновато буравя глазами пол. В комнате повисло неловкое молчание, которое прервал Вон, поправив на плече новенькую, еще в оружейной смазке снайперскую винтовку, и попытавшись проскользнуть наружу мимо своей подопечной. Виктория в последний момент шагнула в сторону, пропуская его мимо себя и тут же кинулась вслед за ним, стараясь не отставать.  


Уже дойдя до своей комнаты, Вон повернулся к ней: - Ты что-то хотела?  


\- Да.... Извиниться...., - девушка все также смотрела вниз, боясь поднять на него глаза.  


\- Ты уже извинилась. Повторные извинения ничего не изменят, - бросил Вон, заходя к себе в комнату.  


\- Я понимаю. Но все же, мне очень жаль, что так все вышло. Я действительно не думала, что ты поедешь за мной, и все обернется таким образом», - Виктория выпалила все это на одном дыхании, стоя в дверях комнаты, и не решаясь туда зайти, - Если бы я знала, как все исправить…  


Вон с тоской вздохнул, раскладывая принесенное им оружие на столе в известном только ему порядке. Виктория, потоптавшись в дверях, нерешительно вошла в комнату и остановилась рядом с ним. Но охотник продолжал делать вид, что не замечает ее, продолжая возиться с оружием.  


\- Послушай, - наконец сдался Вон, - То, что произошло, уже все равно не изменишь. Что есть - то есть.  


Он снова повернулся к столу и нежно провел пальцами по винтовке. За то время, которое он провел в оружейной, он смог восстановить свою экипировку. Почти всю. Недоставало только арбалета. Не зная, что сказать, он кивнул в сторону шкафа: - Там на верхней полке карта города, достань ее.  


Девушка тут же кинулась выполнять его поручение. Карта оказалась не маленькая. В развернутом виде она заняла почти половину комнаты. Расстелив ее на полу, Вон ковырнул ногтем одну из точек: - Тут находится тот самый магазинчик, через который мы смогли уйти от камер. Ты можешь отметить остальные такие же места?.  


Виктория кивнула и, взяв предложенный ей карандаш, принялась отмечать на карте крестами известные ей места, тут же объясняя, что именно там находится. Получалось, что по городу было разбросано с десяток неприметных магазинчиков компьютерной техники и интернет-кафе, которые использовались ею и другими хакерами при исполнении заказов. Обычно в них имелось по одному, а иногда, и по нескольку тайных ходов, через которые знающий человек мог беспрепятственно уйти от преследования, не выходя на улицы города. Все было продумано до мелочей: способы попасть туда, маршруты ухода от погони, возможность выхода на улицы без привлечения постороннего внимания.  


\- Это все, что я знаю, - наконец, закончила Виктория, - Возможно, имеются еще такие же места, но мне о них неизвестно.  


Вон, стоя над картой, старался запомнить местоположение всех отмеченных на ней точек отступления. В ближайшее время он планировал самостоятельно объехать каждую из них, чтобы оценить степень их полезности в борьбе с Младшим. 

Этим вопросом он занялся в ближайшую ночь. Несмотря на то, что он неплохо знал город, чтобы объехать все места, отмеченные Ви на карте, ему потребовалось около 8 часов. Возвращался он почти под утро. Светало поздно, поэтому он внутренне радовался дополнительному времени темноты.  


В предутренние часы на Базе всегда царила тишина. Уже подойдя к своей комнате, Вон внезапно понял, что в ней кто-то есть. Дверь, которую он закрыл перед своим уходом, была приоткрыта, и из-за нее выбивалась полоска неяркого света. Вытащив пистолет, он бесшумно проскользнул внутрь, тут же охватывая взглядом все пространство помещения в поисках потенциального врага. Взгляд тут же зацепился за лежащий на стуле массивный металлический кейс. Легкий вздох заставил его перевести взгляд на стоящую у стены койку. Только сейчас он заметил на ней Викторию. Свернувшись калачиком, девушка спала. Охотник еще раз, уже растерянно, огляделся по сторонам. Кроме спящей на его кровати девушки и подозрительного кейса, он больше ничего странного в комнате не заметил.  


Подойдя ближе к стулу, он, наконец, заметил на кейсе знакомую маркировку и замер, не веря своим глазам. Осторожно, затаив дыхание, он отстегнул замки и откинул крышку. Внутри хищно поблескивал вороненым прикладом арбалет. Тот самый! Еще без модификаций, но это уже не имело значения. Находясь в состоянии, близком к эйфории, Вон осторожно достал его из кейса, любуясь идеальными изгибами, и с наслаждением вдыхая запахи металла и оружейной смазки. Пальцы пробежали по знакомым деталям, погладили приклад. Уже не сдерживаясь, Вон, урча, прижал арбалет к груди и улыбнулся. Постояв так несколько минут, он отложил его в сторону и запустил пальцы обратно в кейс, доставая оттуда остальные его съемные части, и комплект монтажного инструмента. Тут же, усевшись на пол, он начал собирать его, цепляя тетиву, и идущие к нему в комплекте фонари. Собрав арбалет полностью, и еще раз полюбовавшись его хищными изгибами, Вон повернулся к спящей на его кровати девушке. В комнате было прохладно, и она инстинктивно обхватила себя руками, пытаясь сохранить остатки тепла. Найдя в шкафу тонкое одеяло, он аккуратно укрыл ее, стараясь не разбудить. Виктория тут же завозилась, кутаясь в него, но не проснулась.  


Охотник опустился на пол, и уселся, оперевшись спиной о кровать. Положив на колени арбалет, он закрыл глаза и погрузился в состояние, близкое к трансу, слушая тихое дыхание и стук сердца Виктории.

Проводив взглядом выведенного из равновесия охотника, Виктория направилась к себе в комнату. Таким Вона она еще никогда не видела, отчего ей было немного не по себе. Чувство вины разъедало ее изнутри. Сначала она хотела кинуться вслед за ним, чтобы снова попытаться объяснить, что не хотела такого исхода событий, но тут же поняла, что ее присутствие в данной ситуации будет не лучшей идеей. И в то же время мысли об охотнике не давали ей покоя.  


Вернувшись в свою комнату, она рухнула на кровать, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Полежав так некоторое время, и казня себя за все те ошибки, которые уже успела сделать, Виктория решила, что хуже уже все равно не будет. Оставалось только найти способ загладить свою вину. Арбалет! Ей нужен был новый арбалет для Вона. Ухватившись за эту мысль, Виктория резко села на кровати. Но оставалась только одна проблема, которую девушка самостоятельно решить не могла: она абсолютно не разбиралась в этих арбалетах. Поэтому, покинув комнату, она направилась на поиски кого-нибудь из группы Вона.  


Одного из охотников Виктория встретила неподалеку от полигона. Не сильно церемонясь, она просто сгребла его за рукав куртки, и потащила ошарашенного охотника за собой в угол. На ее удачу, это оказался Крис, сопровождавший ее с Воном при их первой вылазке в город. Сперва, он даже не понял из ее сбивчивых вопросов, чего она от него хочет. А когда, наконец, она смогла ему все объяснить, посмотрел на нее с таким сочувствием, что Виктория растерялась.  


\- Что, все так плохо? - тихо спросила она.  


\- Я бы на твоем месте в ближайшее время вообще ему на глаза не показывался, - Крис с легким урчанием покачал головой.  


\- Но ты мне сможешь помочь?, - не теряла надежды девушка.  


\- Хорошо, - кивнул охотник, - Тебе это когда нужно?  


\- Чем скорее, тем лучше.  


\- А где будешь брать?  


Виктория достала из кармана телефон и помахала им перед глазами Криса, - «Есть у меня один беспроигрышный вариант».  


\- Хорошо. Есть куда записать?  


Девушка протянула ему телефон: - Можешь набрать в текстовом сообщении?  


Крис прислонился к стене, тыкая пальцем в сенсорный экран. Набрав текст, он передал телефон Виктории, которая, пробежав сообщение глазами, тут же отправила его на набранный ранее ею номер. После этого снова набрала его, прислушиваясь к длинным гудкам. 

Наконец, в трубке послышался недовольный заспанный мужской голос: - Кого еще в этот час нелегкая принесла?  


\- Альберт, сколько лет, сколько зим!, - радостно затараторила Виктория, одновременно показывая Крису большой палец.  


\- Кто это?, - голос на этот раз прозвучал немного неуверенно.  


\- Старина, не узнал? Богатой буду!  


\- Ви, ты что ли?  


\- А то кто же еще? - девушка рассмеялась, - Если бы ты знал, как я тебя рада слышать! Ты еще в городе?  


\- Пока да. Но если дела пойдут так же, то придется сваливать.  


\- Короче, дружище, - Виктория тут же перешла к делу, - Я там тебе сообщение скинула, уже наверное посмотрел? Мне это нужно и очень срочно.  


\- Ты там воевать с кем-то что ли собралась?, - голос Альберта прозвучал растерянно, - Ты же понимаешь, что я не специализируюсь на таких заказах?  


\- Дорогой, я все прекрасно понимаю, - поскольку разговор затягивался, девушка уселась на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене, - А еще я знаю, что у тебя есть знакомые, которые занимаются именно такими вещами. Альберт, это моя личная просьба. И цена вопроса не имеет значения. Просто это нужно будет доставить как можно скорее.  


На том конце линии воцарилось молчание. Казалось, что Альберт взвешивает все за и против, прежде чем дать ответ.  


\- Хорошо, - наконец сдался он, - Но это в первый и последний раз. И никому ни слова о том, что я пошел у тебя на поводу. Оплата как обычно?  


\- Да, дружище! Спасибо! - теперь Виктория сложила кольцом большой и указательный палец в знаке Окей, показывая Крису, что все получилось. Перебросившись с Альбертом еще несколькими фразами, она отключила телефон и повернулась к охотнику.  


\- Через двадцать четыре часа мне нужно будет попасть на поверхность, забрать заказ. Ты меня сопроводишь до гаража? А то Вон, похоже, все запасные ключи от машин теперь у себя хранит.  


\- Только туда. На улице как раз будет день, так что сама понимаешь..., - охотник развел руками.  


\- Тогда буду ждать тебя у себя в комнате, - Виктория хлопнула Криса по плечу, и помчалась к себе обратно в комнату, радостно насвистывая какую-то мелодию.

Заказ привез сам Альберт лично. Виктория сидела на парапете набережной, тупо глядя на волны Гудзона.  


\- Я даже не хочу спрашивать, зачем тебе этот монстр! - начал уже издалека темноволосый коротышка, в чертах лица которого проглядывались итальянские корни.  


\- Я тебя тоже рада видеть! - широко улыбнулась Виктория, обняв его, и дружески чмокнув в щеку, - Это подарок одному хорошему.... человеку, - последнее слова она произнесла, немного замявшись.  


-Ну, разве что, так! А то я, грешным делом, подумал, что ты решила в киллеры податься, - коротышка в ответную обнял девушку, и отстранившись, заглянул ей в глаза: - Ви, если бы ты знала, как я рад тебя видеть живой!  


Он поставил кейс рядом с ней и облокотился об парапет.  


\- Быть живым по нынешним временам переходит в понятие роскоши, - задумчиво сказала Виктория, становясь с рядом с ним, - Как там остальные?  


Альберт неопределенно пожал плечами: - «Многие уехали, многие погибли, некоторые еще держаться».  


\- Знаешь, Альберт, я бы на твоем месте уезжала, - Виктория серьезно посмотрела на него.  


\- Это дружеский совет? - голос Альберта прозвучал тоже серьезно.  


\- Это дружеская рекомендация. Извини, больше ничего сказать не могу, - девушка отвернулась и снова уставилась на поверхность воды. Солнце, отражающееся на волнах, слепило глаза, отчего на них навернулись слезы.  


\- Мир уже не будет больше прежним?  


\- Мир уже никогда не будет таким, каким был.  
Альберт внимательно посмотрел на Викторию. С последнего раза, как он ее видел, она еще больше осунулась, черты лица заострились. Кожа была нездорово бледной, словно она давно не была на улице. В глаза бросились два новых тонких шрама на лице: один над левой бровью, и еще один пересекал щеку, опускаясь на подбородок.  


\- Ви, куда ты вляпалась?, - наконец прошептал он, с тоской глядя на девушку.  


\- Как обычно, в самый центр пекла, - криво улыбнулась она, - Не переживай за меня. За мной сейчас есть, кому присмотреть. А ты забирай свою семью, и вали из города не оглядываясь.  


Она достала из кармана сложенный вдвое лист бумаги и протянула Альберту: - Это тебе. И не смей отказываться. Тут плата за заказ и кое-что еще.  


Тот развернул лист, глянула на цифры, написанные на нем, и удивленно поднял на нее глаза: - Все так плохо?  


Виктория ничего не ответила, продолжая, не отрываясь, смотреть на воду. Наконец, она перевела взгляд на него и тепло улыбнулась: - Не падай духом. Неужели ты думаешь, что я тебе отдам все свои сбережения? Это - компенсация за то, что ты немедленно последуешь моему совету. Прощай, дружище.  


Еще раз коротко обняв мужчину, Виктория подхватила кейс, охнула от его веса, и направилась к стоящему неподалеку тонированному Хаммеру без номеров. И, пока машина не скрылась в лабиринте доков, Альберт задумчиво смотрел ей вслед, сжимая в ослабевшей руке листик с написанными на нем цифрами счета.  


\- Прощай, Ви.... Да хранит тебя Бог, - наконец прошептал он, и медленно побрел вдоль набережной. Он так и не сказал Виктории, что его семья уже давно не с ним. Эпидемия забрала их неделю назад, оставив его одного оплакивать своих близких. И уезжать у него теперь не было причины. Оставалось только бороться. 

Вернувшись на Базу, Виктория обнаружила, что Вон отсутствует. Крис тоже куда-то запропастился, поэтому, посидев в оружейной, и рассматривая привезенный ею кейс, она решила перебраться в комнату наставника, чтобы дожидаться его там. Стол был завален новой коллекцией оружия, собранного взамен утраченного, поэтому девушка сгрузила тяжелый чемоданчик на стул. Ставить на пол это пахнущее новьём великолепие ей показалось кощунством. Еще раз открыв кейс, и полюбовавшись на лежащий в нем новенький арбалет, Виктория уселась на койку, рассчитывая дождаться охотника во чтобы то ни стало. Время шло, охотник не появлялся. Устав сидеть, разглядывая серые облупившиеся стены, Виктория улеглась, устроившись поудобнее на подушке, и сама не заметила, как соскользнула в сон.  


Проснулась она от ощущения тепла. Сначала Виктория не сразу поняла, где находится. Взгляд испуганно заметался по сторонам, но, спустя несколько мгновений, она осознала, что находится в комнате Вона. И она там была не одна. Охотник сидел, привалившись спиной к кровати. Его откинутая назад голова затылком уперлась в ее ногу. Видимо, именно ощущение жара в ноге и разбудило ее. Заворочавшись, она приподнялась, опершись на локоть, заглянула через плечо Вона и улыбнулась. На его коленях покоился уже собранный арбалет, который он бережно придерживал обеими руками.  


У Виктории невольно возникла ассоциация с ребенком, который, наконец, заполучил вожделенную игрушку, и теперь готов с ней даже спать. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, она осторожно провела пальцами по его голове, в очередной раз поражаясь жару его кожи. На ее прикосновение охотник не отреагировал, пребывая в том же расслабленном состоянии. Уже осмелев, девушка провела пальцами по его щеке, отслеживая рисунок полос, пересекающих наискосок лицо охотника. После щеки пальцы плавно переместились на ухо, пробежав от мочки к заостренному кончику. После перетекли на затылок, откуда соскользнули на шею, задержавшись на рисунке складок кожи на горле охотника. Послышалось тихое урчание, но охотник все так же не просыпался. Видимо, эти складки оказались самыми чувствительными из всех частей его тела. Виктория улыбнулась, и снова провела указательным пальцем по складкам кожи, повторяя их рисунок. Урчание повторилось, плавно переходящее в звук, чем-то напоминающий кошачье мурлыканье.  


\- Как котенок!, - хихикнула про себя Виктория, уже смелее прикасаясь к спящему Вону. Для этого она даже перебралась на кровати поближе к нему, устроившись рядом с его головой. Подумав немного, она аккуратно приподняла его голову, устроив ее на подушке, которую до этого занимала. Сама же, опершись в согнутую в локте руку, продолжила наблюдать за спящим охотником, водя пальцами по его щеке и шее, и наслаждаясь издаваемыми им при этом звуками.  


В очередной раз, проводя пальцем по его лицу, Виктория внезапно обнаружила, что глаза охотника открыты, и он внимательно наблюдает за ней. Замерев от неожиданности, она тихо ойкнула и убрала руку, почувствовав неловкость от своего поступка.  


\- Я ждала тебя и вот... уснула..., - смущенно пролепетала она, не зная, куда прятать глаза.  


\- Откуда он? - Вон перевел взгляд с нее на лежащий на его коленях арбалет.  


\- Это подарок.... Тебе.... За спасение, и вообще.... - девушка села на кровати, опершись об стену и подтянула ноги к груди, сцепив на коленях пальцы.  


Вон, сидя к ней в пол оборота, погладил лоснящийся черный бок своей новой игрушки. Сначала он выглядел немного растерянным. Переводя взгляд с арбалета на девушку, и обратно, он словно что-то для себя решал, а потом внезапно улыбнулся.  


\- Спасибо...., - охотник осторожно коснулся щекой ее ступни, а потом снова отвернулся, откинув голову на подушку.  


\- Не за что», - еле слышно прошептала Виктория, не решаясь разрушить хрупкую тишину, повисшую в комнате.


	12. Она дерется

\- Подай мне вон ту отвертку.  


Виктория кинулась к открытому шкафу, забитому инструментами и оружейными запчастями. Они с Воном уже почти половину дня возились над его новым арбалетом, и охотник, по всей видимости, решил довести начатое до победного конца.  


Первоначально процедуру «апгрейда» он планировал провести в гордом одиночестве, но потом уговоры девушки сыграли свою роль, и он сдался перед ее логичным замечанием, что раз она стала виновницей этого безобразия, то ей его до конца и расхлебывать. Теперь же она пребывала в почетной роли «пойди-подай-ничего-не-трогай».  
Положив требуемую отвертку рядом с рукой охотника, который тут же, не глядя, вцепился в нее, Виктория снова опустилась на стоящий рядом стул.  


\- А разве с электроотверткой не проще? - спросила она, пытаясь взглянуть через плечо охотника на результаты его стараний.  


\- С электроотверткой я не чувствую нужного натяжения крепежных болтов, - терпеливо ответил Вон, аккуратно дотягивая очередное крепление, на которое в дальнейшем планировалось нацепить дополнительный аккумулятор под фонари.  


Виктория тяжело вздохнула. Новый арбалет приобретал знакомые очертания прежнего монстра, которым, не напрягаясь, мог орудовать только ее наставник с его нечеловеческой физической силой. И это было только начало.  


Вон поднял одной рукой арбалет, проверяя его баланс.  


\- Ви, в оружейной на столе лежат запасные кассеты с арбалетными болтами, принеси их.  


Еще раз тяжко вздохнув, Виктория направилась в оружейную. Уже подходя к ней, она внезапно почувствовала, что что-то не так. Дверь, ранее плотно ею закрытая, была приоткрыта, и из помещения лился неяркий свет. Подойдя вплотную, она осторожно заглянула внутрь.  


От ощущения опасности по спине пробежал предательский холодок, мышцы напряглись. Виктория аккуратно открыла дверь, не сводя взгляда с незнакомой фигуры, стоящей посередине оружейной, и шагнула внутрь.  


Незнакомец, одетый в потертые рваные джинсы и черную толстовку с выцветшим изображением портрета Оззи Осборна, явно не с его плеча, медленно повернулся. Черные, с красной радужкой глаза, злобно прищурились, и в следующее мгновение в лицо девушки уже летело разворачивающееся лепестками жало. Виктория успела увернуться в последний момент, и тут же кинулась к спасительным стойкам с оружием. Добежать до них она просто не успела: незнакомец в прыжке врезался в нее всем телом, повалив на пол. От удара об твердую поверхность из глаз девушки посыпались искры, но ее тело отреагировало даже быстрее, чем она осознала свое положение. Резко подавшись вперед, она со всей силы боднула нападающего в лицо, от чего тот отшатнулся. Это помогло ей вскочить на ноги и продолжить движение к оружию. Сделать ей удалось всего только пару шагов, после чего сильный удар по ногам заставил ее рухнуть лицом вниз. Ее щиколотки оказались зажаты между ногами нападавшего, но, в последний момент, Виктория успела дотянуться до ближайшего стеллажа. Вцепившись в него, она дернула на себя, от чего вся конструкция наклонилась и начала заваливаться на дерущихся, погребя их под горой всякого хлама, наваленного на ее полках.  


Почувствовав удар по затылку чем-то металлическим и тяжелым, Виктория взвыла. Руки шарили по полу в надежде найти какое-нибудь оружие. Наконец, ухватив какой-то продолговатый предмет, оказавшимся обоймой к автомату, она наугад попыталась нанести им удар в лицо незнакомца. Нападающий издал яростный стрекот, и вновь попытался выпустить жало.  


Но в этот момент Виктория уже успела перевернуться на спину и поймать рукой летящий в нее отросток, потянув его на себя в попытке вырвать из глотки противника. Тот, неожиданно для нее, вместо того, чтобы начать вырываться, как обычно поступали до этого все стригои, подался вперед и вцепился пальцами в шею девушки. Перед глазами все поплыло. Чувствуя, что еще минута и противник либо раздробит ей горло, либо просто задушит, Виктория практически на автомате продолжала тянуть на себя жало, наматывая его себе на руку. Второй рукой она неловко царапала душащую ее руку, тщетно пытаясь разжать вцепившиеся в нее пальцы.  


Продолжая судорожно бороться, и уже отключаясь от удушья, она внезапно нащупала на полу рукоять ножа, и вцепилась в нее слабеющими пальцами. Куда она успела воткнуть нож, Виктория так и не поняла, но внезапно пальцы на ее горле разжались. Тут же кто-то схватил ее за запястье, освобождая из захвата жало нападающего, после чего сильный толчок в тело заставил ее отлететь к стене, где она на мгновение потеряла сознание. 

Отправив Ви за деталями к арбалету, Вон, довольно урча, занялся последним крепежным болтом к аккумуляторной батарее. Прислушиваясь к характерному звуку затягиваемого крепления, и убедившись, что оно прикручено намертво, охотник удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку стула.  


Девушка не возвращалась. Подождав еще несколько минут, он снова принялся крутить в руках новую игрушку, выверяя баланс, но внезапно со стороны оружейной донесся непонятный грохот. Решив, что Ви опять умудрилась что-то уронить на себя, Вон, недовольно ворча, направился в оружейную. Количество проблем, которые его ученица умудрялась навлечь на себя на ровном месте, его просто поражало.  


Уже подходя к оружейной, охотник почувствовал, что происходящее там далеко выходит за рамки штатной ситуации, поэтому в помещение он уже ворвался, сжимая в руках пистолет, и замер, пораженный увиденным. Под перевернутым металлическим стеллажом, на котором обычно хранились запасные обоймы к оружию, копошились два тела. Одно из них, принадлежащее Ви, уже успело посинеть лицом, но стойко боролось, планируя выдрать из глотки второго участника борьбы жало, намотав его на руку. Владелец жала в это время энергично душил девушку, при этом все ниже склоняясь над ней, и, тем самым не позволяя себе потерять столь важную часть своего тела. Вся эта вакханалия сопровождалась рычанием с одной стороны и сипением и стонами с другой. В тот момент, когда счастливый обладатель жала уже почти уткнулся носом в лицо девушки, в ее руках откуда-то появился нож, который она тут же умудрилась воткнуть в руку нападающего.  


Окинув взглядом эту сцену, достойную батальных полотен великих живописцев прошлого, Вон решил, что настало время вмешаться третьей стороне. С трудом отодрав друг от друга противников, вцепившихся друг в друга мертвой хваткой, и, явно планировавших больше не расставаться друг с другом, охотник бесцеремонно пинками растолкал их по сторонам. Встав между ними, он приготовился было снова вмешаться при первом же поползновении на продолжение драки, но те смирно сидели, затихнув каждый в своем углу.  


\- Это что за хрень такая? - наконец подал голос незнакомец, критически рассматривая свою руку, из которой все так же торчал нож.  


\- Это я-то хрень? - в свою очередь просипела, откашливаясь, Ви, пытаясь подняться.  


Незнакомец в это время уже успел встать на ноги, и, шипя проклятия, вытащил нож. Из раны тут же плеснула белесая кровь, растекаясь лужицей на полу. Подойдя к девушке, он нагнулся, пристально глядя ей в глаза, а потом, обтерев лезвие ножа об рукав ее свитера, аккуратно положил его на стоящий рядом стол. После этого он отошел к Вону и, став рядом с ним, ткнул пальцев в сторону Ви.  


\- Что ЭТО?  


\- Ви, познакомься - это Лар, Лар, познакомься - это Ви, - каким-то упавшим голосом произнес Вон, помогая девушке подняться на ноги.  


\- Это Лар?! Тот самый?! - глаза Виктории округлились.  


\- А что, в мое отсутствие у вас еще один Лар завелся? - саркастически заметил новоявленный охотник, сосредоточенно ковыряя пальцем образовавшуюся в рукаве дыру от ножа.  


\- Не завелся, не истери, - примирительно сказал Вон: - Что у вас тут вообще произошло?  


\- Она дерется! - Лар вновь ткнул пальцем в сторону Виктории: - Стою, никого не трогаю, изучаю новинки оружейной промышленности, и тут на меня налетает это... эта.... короче, налетает, и пытается лишить меня жизненно важных органов!  


\- Это я дерусь? - взвилась Виктория, сжав кулаки: - «А кто попытался, как только я вошла в комнату, вцепиться в меня своим поганым отростком?   


\- А нечего подкрадываться со спины!, - тут же парировал Лар, и повернулся к Вону: - Дружище, - теперь его голос звучал вкрадчиво, - А не мог ли ты просветить меня, а то во время путешествия я немного отстал от местных нововведений. У нас новая концепция содержания еды? Предки задумали затеять продуктовую революцию, и теперь этому позволено разгуливать по всей Базе?  


\- Все нормально, Лар, Ви - не еда. Она наш новый рекрут, Солнечный охотник. Ее наняли, когда ты в Европе был, - как можно спокойнее сказал Вон, пытаясь при этом оттеснить Викторию от стола, на котором лежал ранее оставленный там нож. Девушка при этом бормотала что-то про «Хороших стригоев - мертвых стригоев» и про то, что сейчас она его познакомит с новой концепцией продырявливания кровососов.  


\- У стариков что, вообще кукушечка поехала, если они решили нанять этого.... гнома?! - уже в голос завопил Лар, для пущей выразительности покрутив пальцем у виска.  


\- Это я-то гном?, - Виктории все-таки удалось сгрести со стола нож, и она попыталась добраться до обидчика, но была вовремя поймана за пояс Воном, который, обхватив ее одной рукой, второй пытался отобрать оружие.  


-«Вон, по хорошему прошу, отпусти. Я из него сейчас голландский сыр делать буду! С тысячей и одной дырок! - шипела девушка, но, поняв, что все ее попытки сдвинуться с места безуспешны благодаря надежному якорю в виде охотника, она просто метнула нож в обидчика.  


Лар легко поймал пущенное в него оружие, после чего тут же кинул его обратно. Пущенный им снаряд рукоятью угодил девушке прямо в центр лба.  


\- В яблочко! - радостно заявил охотник, победно вскинув при этом руку со сжатым кулаком вверх.  


Терпение Вона начало подходить к концу, поэтому он просто приподнял Викторию, и вынес ее за дверь оружейной, посоветовав идти к нему и ждать там. Потом он угрожающе повернулся ко второму участнику конфликта. 

После того, как ее столь бесцеремонно выставили за дверь, Виктории ничего не оставалось, как последовать указанию Вона и отправиться к нему в комнату. Уже дойдя до его двери, девушка внезапно обнаружила, что клокотавшая в ней ярость начала сходить на нет. Раздражение столь беспардонным существом, которым оказался Лар, осталось, но это уже не мешало ей мыслить более рационально, не желая каждую минуту вырвать наглому стригою из глотки жало, или долбануть его по макушке рукоятью пистолета. Привыкшая к частому общению в Интернете с сетевыми троллями, Виктория сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, стараясь успокоиться и настроиться на более миролюбивый лад. Если не считать драки, произошедшей в первую же секунду их знакомства, Лар производил впечатление существа, страдающего приступами сарказма. Вспомнив, как он обозвал Патриархов стариками, девушка нервно хихикнула. Вон, кстати, себе такого точно никогда бы не позволил.  


Оба охотника появились спустя почти час. Вон, став посередине комнаты, выжидающе посмотрел на Лара:  


\- Ну? - безволосая бровь вопросительно поднялась вверх.  


Тот нехотя подошел к Виктории и, не глядя на нее, протянул ей почему-то левую руку.  


\- Очень приятно было познакомиться, подраться, ну и все такое..., - сейчас он больше походил на нашкодившего мальчишку, чем на еще одного грозного Солнечного охотника.  


Девушка, которая к тому времени успела окончательно успокоиться, с легкой улыбкой пожала протянутую руку, отметив про себя, что новоявленный знакомый оказался левшой.  


Теперь Виктория смогла его рассмотреть лучше. Лар все так же щеголял в своей толстовке, налепив на образовавшуюся на рукаве дыру кусок скотча. Он чем-то напоминал Вона - вроде бы и похожий, как брат, благодаря внешности стригоя, отсутствием волосяного покрова и замысловатым рисунком абстрактных линий на лице, но выглядел он намного моложе, черты были не столь резкими, а в больших, даже для стригоя, глазах проблескивала задиристая искорка бесшабашности. Но выражение лица при этом оставалось обиженным и немного мрачным.  


\- «Совсем еще мальчишка», - про себя подумала Виктория, рассматривая своего нового знакомого.  


Посчитав, что на этом процедуру примирения можно считать оконченной, Лар бочком передвинулся к столу и уставился на лежащий там арбалет.  


\- Эээ... Вон.... - он недоверчиво колупнул пальцем металлический корпус обновы, - Или мне кажется, или ты обзавелся новой игрушкой? А что с твоим любимцем?  


В комнате воцарилось неловкое молчание. Вон повернулся к Виктории и сделал жест, значащий что-то вроде: «Ты эту кашу заварила, тебе ее и расхлебывать».  


\- Видишь ли..., - Виктория начала аккуратно оттеснять Лара от стола: - Так сложилось, что прошлый арбалет оказался в очень опасной ситуации, и его не удалось спасти.  


\- Так-так... - задумчиво протянул охотник, делая несколько замысловатых маневров вокруг девушки и вновь оказываясь рядом со столом: - А это, значит, «Зверь» версии 2.0? И кто же виновник сего трагического происшествия?  


Вон ничего не ответил, но красноречиво указал взглядом на Викторию.  


\- Да ты шутишь?! - теперь лицо Лара изображало всю гамму эмоций, начинай от удивления, заканчивая шоком: - И она до сих пор еще жива?! Дружище, давай я тебе помогу, и мы решим эту проблему, не прибегая к услугам сторонних киллеров. Чистоту и аккуратность гарантирую!  


\- Я не поняла? Вы тут что, уже обсуждаете план моего убийства?» - девушка уперлась руками в бока, медленно надвигаясь на Лара.  


\- Он шутит, Ви, не бери в голову, - Вон повернулся к другу, примирительно выставив перед собой руку: - Никто никого не будет убивать. Она - член команды, нравится тебе это или нет. А с арбалетом произошла трагическая случайность, от которой никто не был застрахован.  


\- А что, собственно говоря, с ним произошло? - не унимался Лар.  


\- Взорвался, - коротко ответил ему охотник, и уселся за стол, выгружая из карманов принесенные кассеты с арбалетными болтами.  


\- Ууу, брат, сочувствую… Вот арбалеты у тебя еще ни разу не взрывались….  


Стараясь избежать новой порции саркастических замечаний, Виктория угрюмо уселась на кровати, обхватив руками согнутые в коленях ноги и уткнулась в них лицом. Теперь до нее, наконец, начал доходить смысл тех слов о Ларе, ранее брошенных ей Воном, когда они ехали к Мари. И, утихшая было ярость, вновь начала клокотать в ней. Сейчас она уже готова была на многое, лишь бы этот язва замолчал. Но реальность была неумолима.  


Приподняв голову, она с тоской посмотрела на расположившихся за столом охотников. Лар увлеченно вертел в руках арбалет, Вон что-то втолковывал ему, энергично жестикулируя руками. Их голоса доносились как из-под толщи воды. Девушка потрясла головой, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения дежавю. Чувство, что она это уже где-то видела, не проходило. Звук голосов стал затихать, и внезапно Виктория поняла, что уже ничего не слышит. Охотники, как рыбы, открывали рты, но из них не доносилось ни звука. Словно его кто-то выключил, выкрутив регулятор на минимум. Девушка протянула руку, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание, и вдруг звук их голосов нахлынул на нее горячей волной, словно прорвало переполненную плотину. Следующей пришла боль, раскаленным терновым венцом впившаяся ей в виски. Обхватив голову руками, Виктория уткнулась лицом в колени, шипя проклятия.  


По губе предательски пробежала струйка чего-то горячего. На колено упала и растеклась аккуратным круглым пятном капля крови. Автоматически проведя по лицу рукой, девушка с удивлением уставилась на ладонь с красными разводами и характерным металлическим запахом крови.  


Виктория испуганно подняла глаза на охотников, которые в напряжении замерли, глядя на нее. Послышалось тихое урчание. Волна паники с головой накрыла девушку. Судорожно вытерев лицо, она спрятала руку со следами крови, пытаясь отодвинуться от двух стригоев, не сводящих с нее глаз.  


\- Эй, малявка, что это с тобой? - Лар удивленно моргнул, и двинулся было в ее сторону, но Вон вовремя перехватил его за руку, удержав на месте. Он внимательно смотрел на Викторию, не решаясь подойти к ней.  


\- Тебе стоит пойти умыться, - голос Вона прозвучал как-то сипло. Он предусмотрительно отошел в сторону, оттеснив Лара себе за спину, и освободив для девушки путь к двери.  


Виктория стремительно кинулась к выходу. Сердце подскочило в груди и заплясало чечетку, выбрасывая в кровь все новые порции адреналина. Его удары пульсом бились в ушах, и казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и оно выскочит из грудной клетки. Порывисто дыша, Виктория мчалась по коридору, молясь о том, чтобы по пути ей не встретился кто-нибудь из охотников.  


Ворвавшись в свою комнату, и захлопнув дверь, она кинулась в ванную. От первой порции ледяной воды, которую она плеснула себе в лицо, по коже побежали мурашки.  


\- «Черт побери, что это было? - Виктория ошалело посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале. К счастью, кровотечение прекратилось так же неожиданно, как и началось, и она с наслаждением смыла с кожи остатки крови. От мысли, что могло произойти с ней, если бы Вон или Лар не сдержались, стало жутко. Замыв следы крови на штанине и осмотрев себя еще раз на предмет предательских пятен, девушка закрыла кран и, вытирая лицо полотенцем, направилась к выходу из ванной. Уткнувшись в него лицом, и двигаясь практически вслепую, Виктория внезапно уперлась в какую-то преграду. Оступившись от неожиданности, она чуть было не рухнула на пол, но в последний момент от падения ее успели удержать чьи-то сильные руки.  


\- Ви, с тобой все в порядке? - Вон нависал над ней, продолжая поддерживать ее за талию, и внимательно вглядываясь в лицо.  


\- Черт! Ты что тут делаешь?, - Виктория в панике попыталась освободиться, отталкивая его обеими руками: - «Немедленно отпусти!»  


Вон тут же отпустил ее, отчего Виктория все-таки не устояла на ногах и рухнула на пол, зашипев от боли.  


\- Тебе не стоит так подкрадываться, это пугает, - кряхтя, она поднялась на ноги, потирая ушиб. Вон, все так же не двигаясь, наблюдал за ней, но больше не предпринимал никаких попыток приблизиться.  


\- Не знаю, что со мной произошло, - наконец пробормотала она, смущенно глядя в пол: - Сначала было все нормально, а потом я словно начала терять нить реальности, и вот..., - она вновь непроизвольно провела по носу рукой, проверяя, нет ли снова следов крови и шмыгнула носом.  


\- Похоже, это Младший, - Вон со вздохом прошелся по комнате, и уселся на стоящий у стены стул, - Даже я его почувствовал. Но ты… Ты действительно делаешь успехи. Так быстро заблокировать себя… Потрясающе!  


Виктория ошеломленно уставилась на охотника. Вон говорил, словно ничего не произошло. Словно до этого они с Ларом не смотрели на нее с нескрываемым вожделением, и только чудом не опустошили ее, как банальную бутылку пива… Пиво… Только подумав о нем, девушка поняла, что после всего безумства, что произошло с ней за последние дни, ей действительно хочется отдохнуть, расслабиться… Она почувствовала такую усталость, словно до этого не отдыхала никогда. На глаза навернулись слезы. Быстро отвернувшись от Вона, чтобы он не заметил предательской влаги, Виктория подняла полотенце, оброненное ею при падении, и побрела обратно в ванную.  


Умывшись повторно, и убедившись, что на лице отсутствуют признаки ее недавней слабости, Виктория выглянула, надеясь, что на этот раз комната окажется пустой. Вон действительно ушел, но на его месте на этот раз восседал Лар. Закинув ногу за ногу, он вертел головой, с интересом рассматривая обстановку в комнате.  


\- А у тебя тут ничего…. Жить можно… - он, сцепив руки, откинулся на спинку стула, насмешливо глядя на девушку.  


\- Надеюсь, ты это не всерьез? Мне соседи по комнате еще в колледже надоели, – Виктория немного приукрасила действительность, поскольку в коллеже она проучилась ровно один семестр, после чего была с позором изгнана из «Альма матер» за взлом компьютера учителя, у которого были похищены ответы к тестам на предстоящий экзамен.  


\- Упаси Боже!, - Лар даже сделал испуганное выражение лица, - Твоя берлога тосклива, как именины у Патриархов. Я бы тут не поселился, даже за…, - тут охотник замолчал, обдумывая, что ему могли бы предложить за честь стать соседом Виктории, и в итоге выпалил: - Даже за билет на VIP-места на концерт Оззи Осборна и право прохода за кулисы!  


\- Ну, если ты не намерен тут селиться, позволь поинтересоваться, с какой целью пожаловал?, - Виктория скрестила на груди руки и привалилась спиной к шкафу, мысленно молясь, чтобы ее, наконец, оставили в покое. Последняя атака Младшего выбила ее из колеи, и сейчас она чувствовала себя полностью разбитой.  


\- Да вот пришел выяснить, что за хрень тут вообще происходит. Версию Вона я уже узнал, теперь хотел бы выслушать твою.  


\- От меня ты вряд ли узнаешь что-нибудь новое, - Виктория подошла к кровати и залезла на нее с ногами. Спать хотелось нещадно. Глаза медленно слипались, и если бы не присутствие постороннего в комнате, она немедленно залезла бы под одеяло.  


\- Про попытки Младшенького сделать из тебя "Троянского коня" я уже наслушался. Уже можно новый древнегреческий эпос сочинять. Ты мне лучше другое скажи: что за паника на корабле началась, когда из тебя кровь полилась? Вон вцепился в меня, как рыба-прилипала в акулу. Я его еле от себя отодрал.  


\- А разве ты не пытался напасть на меня?, - возмущаться у Виктории уже просто не было сил, поэтому ее фраза прозвучала несколько равнодушно.  


\- Я? Напасть? Да я же сама невинность и миролюбие в чистом виде! - казалось, Лар даже обиделся на прозвучавшее обвинение.  


\- Не знаю… Честно… Мне тогда вообще не до вас было, - девушка покачала головой, борясь с новыми волнами головной боли, захлестывающими ее разум. В глазах потемнело. Голос Лара снова стал затихать, и потом вся реальность вокруг схлопнулась в одну точку, и Виктория вновь оказалась в безвоздушном пространстве своего разума. В темноте жужжали чьи-то голоса, потом послышался чей-то мягкий шепот, доносящийся со всех сторон одновременно.  


И в этот момент Виктория вновь обрела свое тело. Вынырнув из беспамятства, она первым делом схватилась за щеку, горящую от пощечины. Потом взгляд сфокусировался на Ларе, который, запрыгнув с ногами на кровать, успел подхватить ее и теперь испуганно вглядывался в ее лицо.  


\- Ты дерешься… - прошептала Виктория, и на этот раз Лар не стал ей возражать.


	13. Степень доверия

В этот раз Викторию никто не будил. Сперва ей даже показалось, что она опять проспала, но, судя по царящей на Базе тишине, для ее обитателей было еще раннее утро. Тихо застонав, она протерла глаза и попыталась встать. Из-за приступов, случившихся накануне, получилось это с трудом. Ее все ещё немного пошатывало и тошнило. Приняв кое-как вертикальное положение и сфокусировав взгляд на окружающих предметах, Виктория заплетающейся походкой направилась в ванную. И только умывшись и напившись из-под крана воды, она почувствовала, что начала приходить в себя.  


Постояв немного перед зеркалом, из которого на нее тупо пялилось изможденное лицо с покрасневшими от недосыпа глазами, Виктория вернулась обратно в комнату. Сперва она намеревалась снова залезть под одеяло и еще немного поваляться, дожидаясь «официальной» побудки, но ее внимание внезапно привлекли странные звуки, доносящиеся из-за двери. Казалось, что по полу пробежало какое-то гигантское насекомое, перебирая десятками членистых лап. Этот стрекочущий звук вызвал у девушки приступ омерзения и ужаса. Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, она выглянула наружу, обнаружив абсолютно пустой коридор. Но стоило ей вернуться обратно в комнату, как звук снова повторился, и теперь более отчетливо. Виктория рывком распахнула дверь и выскочила в коридор, пытаясь установить источник шума, но коридор всё так же оставался пуст.  


Пожав плечами, девушка вернулась в комнату. Сонливости уже как ни бывало. Благодаря резкому выбросу адреналина в кровь, все чувства обострились, мучившая до этого слабость исчезла, будто ее и не было. Прижавшись ухом к двери, она пыталась уловить за ней хотя бы какой-то звук, но тщетно. Теперь ничто не нарушало гулкую тишину коридора.  


Не заметив более ничего необычного, Виктория решила, что наилучшим решением в данной ситуации было бы отправиться к Вону.  


«При каждой непонятной ситуации иди к Вону...» - пробормотала про себя она, накидывая на плечи куртку. Мало ли что могло произойти на Базе, пока она спала…  


И теперь, медленно идя по коридору, в котором эхом отдавались звуки ее шагов, она все больше и больше ловила себя на мысли, что вокруг происходит что-то не то. От не прекращающегося чувства тревоги по спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Уже подходя к комнате охотника, Виктория поймала себя на уверенности в том, что она его там не застанет. И действительно – в комнате никого не оказалось. Самое странное и страшное, что помещение выглядело не просто пустым, а словно там долгое время никто не жил. От стен комнаты тянуло могильным холодом, от чего Виктория, зябко поежившись, обхватила себя руками.  


Пошарив взглядом по сторонам, она внезапно заметила на столе, забытый Воном, его любимый нож, с которым он никогда раньше не расставался. Медленно, шаг за шагом, девушка двинулась к столу, не спуская взгляда с лежащего на нем предмета. Казалось, отведи она глаза в сторону, и он исчезнет, растает, словно утренний туман. Подойдя вплотную, она протянула руку к отполированному до блеска лезвию, но тут же ее отдёрнула, даже не прикоснувшись. Казалось, мысль о том, что ей придётся притронуться к этому оружию, вызывала у неё трепет. Наконец, пересилив себя, девушка попыталась взять нож, но стоило ее пальцам прикоснуться к нему, как его, до этого сияющее, лезвие на глазах начало покрываться ржавчиной, после чего рассыпалось в труху. Дольше почему-то продержалась рукоять, внезапно покрывшаяся паутиной мелких трещин, и вдруг разлетевшаяся на тысячи мелких осколков, просыпавшихся сквозь пальцы девушки мелкой трухой.  


Только сейчас Виктория с ужасом заметила, что вся поверхность стола и часть пола уже были покрыты такой же ржавой пылью. Заметив на кровати сваленное горой старое тряпье, она направилась к ней. чтобы вытереть испачканные ржавчиной руки. Но, не сделав и нескольких шагов, Виктория внезапно споткнулась о какой-то твердый предмет. Не удержавшись, она рухнула на колени, больно ударившись головой об угол кровати. Потирая лоб, на котором точно должна была образоваться шишка, девушка обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, что могло стать причиной ее падения, и обомлела. На полу валялся искореженный, с порванной тетивой, арбалет Вона. Виктория в ужасе зажала рукой рот, чтобы не закричать. Казалось, что она смотрит не на изувеченное непонятными силами оружие, а на тело своего старого друга, павшего в бою.  


Стараясь больше ни к чему не прикасаться, девушка кинулась из комнаты. Выскочив в коридор, она, не теряя ещё надежды найти своего наставника, побежала в сторону оружейной. Но коридор никак не кончался, извиваясь бесконечным лабиринтом, из которого не было выхода. Остановившись отдышаться, Виктория прислушалась к своим ощущениям. Чувство холода и одиночества теперь не проходило, и сейчас ей все больше казалось, что на Базе действительно больше никого не осталось.  


Внезапно впереди, в сумраке, мелькнул знакомый силуэт и тут же скрылся за поворотом. Виктория молча кинулась за ним, но, свернув за угол, обнаружила все такой же пустой коридор, тянущийся вдаль и исчезающий во тьме. Вот теперь ей уже действительно стало страшно. Судорожно вертя головой, она пыталась понять, куда делась та фигура, и куда ей теперь следует идти.  


И тут же за спиной снова послышались осторожные, мягкие шаги. Обернувшись, девушка краем глаза заметила скрывшийся за дальним поворотом силуэт своего наставника. В том, что это был именно Вон, Виктория почему-то была полностью уверена, хотя издали он не отличался от других охотников, обитавших на Базе. Откуда появилась эта уверенность, она и объяснить не могла. Просто, увидев даже мельком этот силуэт, она сразу же поняла - это он, и никто больше.  


\- Эй! Тут вообще кто-нибудь есть? - голос Виктории прозвучал сипло, словно она долгое время болела, и ее голосовые связки никак не могли восстановиться после простуды.  


\- Есть… есть... есть… - заметалось между стен эхо.  


\- Вон! Ты слышишь меня? Отзовись! - Виктория уже со всех ног кинулась вслед за скрывшимся во тьме охотником, понимая, что догнать его не получится.  


Свернув за угол, в такой же длинный и мрачный коридор, девушка поняла, что окончательно заблудилась. Она и до этого подозревала, что База занимает огромную территорию, но чтобы так потеряться, свернув не туда…. Мистика какая-то….  


Ее попытка вернуться тем же маршрутом привела только к тому, что она оказалась вообще в не знакомом ей месте.  


«И куда, черт возьми, делся Вон?» - остановившись, Виктрия пыталась определить, куда же теперь ей идти, но в этой части Базы она точно ни разу не была.  


\- Вон!, - Виктория закричала, начиная уже паниковать.  


\- Иди сюда! - донесся из темноты голос Вона. Он звучал, словно из-под толщи воды, но при этом каждое слово девушка понимала абсолютно отчетливо, будто бы эти слова звучали у нее в голове.  


Определив, откуда прозвучал голос, Виктория кинулась, как ей показалось, в верном направлении, но в итоге внезапно оказалась в тупике.  


\- Ви, ты где? - голос Вона теперь зазвучал из-за спины, но так же глухо, и, как будто бы издалека.  


\- Вон, я заблудилась! Я не могу тебя найти! - девушку уже накрыла паника. Страх, казалось, теперь сочился из стен подземелья, стекая ледяными каплями на пол.  


И тут внезапно погас свет и База погрузилась в кромешную темноту. Замерев на месте, Виктория попыталась руками нащупать стену, чтоб хотя бы определить, в каком направлении ей двигаться, но руки постоянно проваливались в пустоту, словно стены исчезли. Дрожа, она в ужасе уселась на пол, понимая, что не знает куда идти, и как вести себя дальше. На глаза начали наворачиваться слезы. Теперь чувства одиночества и беспомощности полностью поглотили ее.  


\- Вон…, - она уже просто шептала, глотая соленую воду, льющуюся из глаз, не надеясь на то, что он ее найдет, - Вон, пожалуйста, не бросай меня тут….  


В темноте послышались приближающиеся тихие шаги. А потом кто-то взял ее за плечо. Горячая рука осторожно провела по ее лицу, вытирая слезы, скользнула на затылок, притягивая ее к себе. Всхлипнув, Виктория уткнулась в знакомое и родное плечо Вона, а потом внезапно проснулась.

\- Черт, что это была за хрень? - девушка недоверчиво уставилась на абсолютно мокрую от ее слез подушку, и тут же голову пронзила жуткая боль. Зашипев, она осторожно прикоснулась ко лбу, ожидая нащупать там шишку, так некстати полученную ею во сне. Ощупав голову, и не обнаружив на ней никаких следов удара, Виктория немного приободрилась. Все-таки последний сон оказался слишком уж реалистичным и наводящим на некоторые вопросы. Это была однозначно не атака Младшего, иначе, при пробуждении, она точно бы нашла в своей комнате Вона, как всегда в подобных случаях озабоченного и хмурого. И почему, черт возьми, ей приснился этот лабиринт? Эти поиски ее наставника? Откуда взялось это непреодолимое желание оказаться рядом с ним, во что бы то ни стало? Однозначно, это было что-то новенькое, и над ее видениями нужно будет всерьез подумать. Но точно не сейчас, когда голова, кажется, вот-вот развалится на сотню осколков от жуткой боли.  


По привычке повторив все гигиенические манипуляции, не так давно проделанные ею во сне, Виктория отправилась на полигон. Все-таки удручающая картина опустевшей комнаты ее наставника до сих пор стояла перед ее мысленным взором, и сейчас она не хотела туда идти, почему-то опасаясь возвращения своего кошмара наяву.  


Еще на подступах к месту тренировок девушка услышала доносящиеся оттуда глухие удары, прерывающиеся грохотом и странным треском. Почувствовав неладное, Виктория немного притормозила, и дальше ко входу на полигон шла почти крадучись, держась около стены. И только благодаря этому ее не сбило с ног пролетевшее мимо тело, которое звучно врезалось в стену, подскочило на ноги, отряхнулось, и рвануло назад, по пути жизнерадостно бросив ей: - О! Привет!.  


\- Привет, Лар… - растерянно пробормотала Виктория, и уже со всех ног кинулась к тренировочному залу. Добежав, она так и застыла, открыв от удивления рот.  


После увиденной ею картины, все тренировки, что были у нее до этого под руководством Вона, можно было бы просто назвать легкой разминкой для детей младшего школьного возраста. В данный момент Вон и Лар увлеченно пытались выбить друг из друга дух, нанося удары, от которых обычный человек вряд ли смог бы оправиться. Стены Полигона, и до этого не совсем гладкие, уже имели несколько свежих трещин. В некоторых местах, куда до этого охотники смогли припечатать друг друга во время спарринга, остатки штукатурки просто успели отвалиться вместе с осколками кафельной плитки и кусками кирпичной кладки.  


Виктория, боясь дышать, наблюдала за противниками. Сейчас они оба были без привычной для охотников экипировки, оставшись в одинаковых черных хлопковых футболках, плотно облегающих торс. Противники оба оказались примерно одинакового роста, вот только Вон, в сравнении с Ларом, был немного шире в плечах и мускулистее. Лар же, несмотря на то, что тоже имел довольно накачанное тело, оказался гибче, чем активно пользовался, ловко уклоняясь от ударов противника. Хотя, к чести Вона, выглядел он уже весьма помятым.  


В очередной раз нанеся удар ногой в живот своему противнику, от чего тот отлетел на десяток метров и затормозил, только врезавшись в стену, Вон предупреждающе выставил вперед руки, показывая, что бой окончен.  


Довольно кряхтя, Лар поднялся по стенке, как смог стряхнул с себя кирпичное крошево, и направился к противоположной стене, где на полу валялась его куртка.  


Как заметила Виктория, он уже успел переодеться в обычную одежду Солнечного охотника, куда-то дев до этого продырявленную ею толстовку и джинсы, и выглядел теперь, как и все на Базе, довольно штатно.  


\- Заметь, я поддавался, - бросил он Вону, который уже успел накинуть свою куртку и шел к выходу.  


Наткнувшись взглядом на Викторию, которая так и простояла весь спарринг около входа, наблюдая оттуда за ними, Вон стремительным шагом направился к ней.  


\- Как ты? - во взгляде охотника промелькнуло участие. Остановившись в метре от неё, он заботливо оглядел девушку.  


\- Могло быть и лучше..., - Виктория скривилась от еще одного приступа головной боли, - Только голова болит почему-то.  


Вон как-то странно посмотрел на нее, словно он о чем-то не договаривал, а потом неожиданно протянул к ней руку.  


\- Ты можешь подойти?, - Виктории показалось, что его голос дрогнул.  


Чувствуя себя не совсем уверенно, девушка все-таки подошла ближе, после чего наставник неожиданно обхватил ее голову кончиками пальцев, и, притянув к себе, прижался своим лбом к ее лбу, издавая при этом легкий рокот. Постояв так некоторое время, он удовлетворенно отпустил ее голову.  


\- Это обычная реакция организма на попытки вчерашнего ментального вторжения..., - голос Вона прозвучал на удивление мягко. Взгляд блуждал по лицу девушки, словно искал в нем какие-то изменения и не находил, - С тобой все будет нормально. Хотя, по правде, ты меня вчера напугала.  


\- Кто бы говорил... То, как вы оба меня вчера напугали, не идет ни в какое сравнение... - Виктория раздраженно потерла лоб, - Так мы будем сегодня тренироваться?  


На ее вопрос охотник только покачал головой: - Не стоит... ты сегодня и так выглядишь замученной...  


Девушка удивленно уставилась на своего наставника. До этого не было ни одного случая, чтобы ее самочувствие могло как-то повлиять на его решимость извести тренировками свою жертву. Вон в данном случае представлял собой эталон беспристрастного и, иногда, бесчувственного тренера, который, невзирая на усталость и физическое состояние, гонял ученицу до седьмого пота, а потом еще немного. Видимо, вчера действительно произошло что-то экстраординарное, из-за чего он так спокойно отменил тренировки, проявив при этом толику сочувствия.  


Поняв, что на полигоне больше ловить нечего, Виктория поплелась вслед за Воном, который, прихватив тренировочное оружие, быстрым шагом направился в сторону оружейной. Там он тоже задерживаться не стал, и просто махнул девушке рукой, чтобы она шла вслед за ним.  


Оказавшись в комнате своего наставника, Виктория с облегчением отметила, что обстановка в ней со вчерашнего дня не изменилась. Еще раз с содроганием вспомнив свой сон, девушка поймала себя на мысли, что в последние несколько дней она больше времени проводит здесь, чем даже у себя или на тренировках. И действительно, это место для нее теперь имело четкую ассоциацию с ощущениями безопасности и покоя. И в особенности, когда там находился его хозяин. Возможно, именно поэтому изменение обстановки в комнате даже во сне вызвало у нее такую негативную реакцию.  


Привычно забравшись с ногами на кровать, Виктория лениво наблюдала за Воном, который запустил свой ноут и теперь искал в нем какую-то информацию. В комнате воцарилось молчание, прерываемое только клацаньем клавиш и дыханием девушки.  


\- Как голова? - наконец прервал молчание охотник.  


\- Спасибо, что интересуешься, но ничуть не лучше,- Виктория вздохнула, и легла на кровать, подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками. Свернувшись в клубок, она прикрыла глаза, надеясь, что таким образом ей удастся избежать новых приступов боли.  


Спустя несколько минут она почувствовала, как Вон присел на край кровати, и на ее лоб опустилась его горячая ладонь.  


Виктория уже давно привыкла к тому, что у охотников напрочь отсутствовало чувство уважения к личному пространству. Для них не считалось странным подойти при разговоре вплотную, войти в комнату без стука, как к себе домой. Помимо этого, Вон, как и остальные стригои, постоянно испытывал потребность в тактильных контактах. Сперва эти прикосновения ее постоянно бесили и вызывали недоумение. Но, спустя какое-то время, девушка привыкла к ним, и уже воспринимала просто, как уникальный стригойский стиль общения. К своему удивлению, со временем эти прикосновения стали ей даже нравиться, вызывая потребность в ответных прикосновениях. Потому и теперь, когда охотник, издавая легкое урчание, запустил пальцы в ее волосы, Виктория только придвинулась ближе, в итоге положив ему голову на колени. От Вона исходило приятное тепло, позволяющее ей, наконец, расслабиться. Чуткие пальцы пробежались по затылку, нажимая известные только охотнику точки, отчего боль постепенно начала отступать.  


\- Так что у вас там, на полигоне, случилось с Ларом? - наконец не выдержала Виктория.  


\- В смысле? - пальцы Вона на мгновение замерли, и потом продолжили перебирать ее волосы.  


\- Ну... у вас там было нешуточное сражение... разнесли почти весь тренировочный зал...  


\- Ты про это..., - Вон мягко усмехнулся, - Ничего особенного. Просто Лар хотел проверить себя, сколько он сможет выдержать в спарринге, если будет только обороняться и уклоняться от ударов. Скажем так, он решил очередной раз испытать себя на прочность...  


\- Аааа.., - протянула Виктория, удобнее устраивая голову у него на коленях, - А то я уже грешным делом подумала, что он реально не в состоянии постоять за себя.  


\- Лар очень сильный боец. Такой же, как я, а в некоторых аспектах он даже сильнее, - Вон откинулся назад, опершись спиной об стену и прикрыв глаза.  


\- Он всегда такой, не от мира сего? - Виктория перевернулась на спину, и снизу вверх заглянула в лицо охотника, но новый приступ боли заставил ее вновь зажмуриться.  


Вон усмехнулся, проведя еще раз пальцами по ее лбу.  


\- В каком плане? - наконец, переспросил он.  


\- Ну.... саркастичный.... вредный...взбалмошный... - глаза не хотелось открывать, и Виктория просто аккуратно повела головой, стараясь не вызвать новый приступ боли. С удивлением она заметила, что, благодаря прикосновениям Вона, боль начала отступать, и на ее место пришли умиротворение и сонливость.  


\- Обычно да... Но тебе не стоит принимать его слова за чистую монету... Смотри на его поступки...Он надёжный друг... Один из немногих, кому я могу полностью доверить свою жизнь.  


\- Ладно, поживем - увидим, - Виктория снова перевернулась на бок, широко зевнув, - Я посплю немного, если ты не возражаешь?  


Уже проваливаясь в сон, девушка почувствовала, как охотник осторожно переложил ее голову на подушку, и накинул ей на плечи что-то тяжелое и мягкое, пахнущее оружием и порохом.

Проснулась Виктория от приглушенного звука голосов. Приоткрыв глаза, она недовольно посмотрела на охотников, сидящих за столом, и о чем-то оживленно беседующих. В комнате Вона обычно находился только один стул, так что второй, по всей видимости, был принесен гостем.  


Сперва она не хотела прислушиваться к разговору, но доносившиеся обрывки фраз заставили ее навострить уши. А уж когда она услышала название компании ее несостоявшегося нанимателя, то сон как рукой сняло.  


\- Братишка, зуб даю, но без Стоунхарта тут не обошлось, - Лар для большей выразительности даже подался вперед.  


Вон в это время просто сидел, закинув ногу за ногу, и сосредоточенно разглядывал носок своего ботинка.  


\- Ты же знаешь, пока мы не получим достоверной информации, лезть туда не имеет смысла.  


\- Так давай кого-нибудь туда запустим!  


\- Кого? - Вон поднял взгляд на своего оппонента, сменив, наконец, позу.  


\- Маршан.... - просипела еще не отошедшим ото сна глухим голосом Виктория.  


\- Что Маршан? - Лар стрельнул взглядом в девушку, ничуть не удивившись ее пробуждению.  


\- Коко Маршан… Моя подруга... Когда мы были в «Ультрафиолете», она рассказывала, что сейчас работает со Стоунхарт. Вон, ты же помнишь ее? - Виктория села, только сейчас поняв, что была укрыта курткой Вона. Продолжая кутаться в нее, она вопросительно посмотрела на своего наставника.  


\- Так чего мы ждем? Тащим ее сюда и вербуем! - взвыл Лар, радостно потирая руки.  


Девушка бросила на него возмущенный взгляд, после чего перевела глаза на своего учителя: - Вон, я тебя умоляю, давай я с ней сама поговорю. Иначе это чудо гороховое точно доведет мою подругу до инфаркта.  


Лар возмущенно глянул на Викторию, но, на удивление, в ответ ничего не сказал.  


Вон в это время задумчиво молчал, склонив голову. Наконец, приняв для себя какое-то решение, он повернулся к Виктории: - Почему ты решила, что твою подругу необходимо привлечь к этому делу?  


На этот раз голову опустила Виктория, не зная, как ответить. Сначала она хотела сказать, что это решение было принято ею спонтанно, что в принципе, и было правдой. Но была еще одна причина, умолчи она о которой, и обо всем хрупком доверии, которое с недавних пор сложилось между нею и наставником, можно было забыть.  


\- Просто мне не так давно стало известно, что именно Стоунхарт должен был стать моим нанимателем, и именно Палмер - причина моего появления здесь, - тихо произнесла она, - Я тоже хочу знать правду, она касается и меня тоже.  


\- И для этого ты готова бросить свою подругу в самое пекло? - Вон вопросительно наклонил голову, глядя ей прямо в глаза.  


\- Она уже там. А сейчас появилась возможность вмешаться и, при необходимости, защитить ее.  


Пока они разговаривали, Лар уже успел куда-то исчезнуть, и вскоре вернулся, держа в руке куртку и, зачем-то, снайперскую винтовку.  


\- Хватит болтать! Пора ехать к этой…. Коке, - выпалил охотник, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте, как мячик.  


\- Коко, - поправила его Виктория, и подняла на него ошарашенный взгляд: - А оружие нам зачем? Мы же едем просто разговаривать....  


\- Вот вы и будете разговаривать, а моя работа - обеспечить, чтобы этому разговору никто не помешал, - Лар подмигнул девушке и принялся подгонять Вона, который явно пока никуда не торопился.  


Поняв, что если она сейчас сама не встанет, то с Лара станется затолкать ее с Воном в мешок и волоком потащить по направлению к машине, Виктория сползла с кровати, и, нехотя отдав куртку своему наставнику, пошла к двери.  


\- Окей! Дайте мне десять минут, и я – вся ваша… - девушка кивнула Вону, и направилась к себе. В планах было хотя бы ополоснуть под краном лицо, чтобы смыть остатки сна, и прихватить свою куртку. 

Встретиться с Коко они решили у нее дома. Благо, был уже поздний вечер, и она по любому должна была вернуться с работы.  


«Поразительно», - размышляла Виктория, устроившись на заднем сидении, и рассеянно глядя в окно, - «Мир вокруг рушится, еще чуть-чуть и человечество окажется на грани, за которой уже начнется апокалипсис, а люди продолжают ходить на работу, пытаются жить обычной жизнью, спасаясь от действительности за иллюзией самообмана. Человек, все-таки, такое существо, которое ко всему привыкает. Еще немного, и этот вампир-апокалипсис станет привычной картиной, и город продолжит жить своей обычной жизнью, скорректировав только некоторые нюансы поведения применительно к новым видам опасности». Самое страшное, что Виктория и себя поймала на том, что и она стала воспринимать происходящее вокруг нее как норму. Хотя, после ее появления на Базе, границы нормальности для нее стали весьма условными.  
Машина затормозила возле ничем не примечательного дома. Сначала Виктория хотела пойти одна, но Вон, натянув уже привычную маску, отправился вслед за ней. Лар к тому времени, прихватив винтовку, растворился в темноте улицы, напоследок сообщив, что за машину они могут не волноваться. И, судя по тому, как Вон абсолютно спокойно на этот раз оставил без присмотра их транспортное средство, девушка решила, что Лар уже не в первый раз так прикрывает его спину.  


На удивление дом не был заражен. Либо его жильцы все, как один, вели себя осторожно, либо этот дом почему-то не представлял интереса для Младшего.  


Поднявшись к квартире подруги, Виктория негромко постучала в дверь.  


Прежде чем ехать к Маршан, она смогла дозвониться до нее, поэтому их ждали. Открыв дверь, Коко впустила ее и Вона, и только старательно заперев ее, кинулась на шею подруги. Пока девушки радостно обнимались, обмениваясь приветствиями, охотник стоял за спиной своей ученицы, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  


\- Ты же помнишь Вона? - Виктория, наконец, оторвалась от Коко.  


Та радостно закивала, обожающе уставившись на него.  


\- Мистер Вон! Я так и не смогла вас поблагодарить тогда за наше спасение! Поверьте, я очень рада вас видеть снова!, - Коко схватила его за руку и потащила вглубь квартиры: - Пожалуйста, чувствуйте себя как дома.  


Охотнику ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней.  


\- Коко, мы ненадолго, только поговорить!, - бросила ей Виктория, идя следом.  


\- О чем? - девушка устроилась на диване, сперва предложив Вону место в рядом стоящем кресле. Но тот отказался, заняв позицию около окна и периодически поглядывая наружу.  


\- О твоей новой работе, - кресло, предложенное охотнику, заняла Виктория, - Точнее, о Стоунхарт.  


\- А что не так со Стоунхарт? - осторожно спросила Маршан?  


\- Ты же видишь, что происходит в городе? Все эти зараженные, хаос, - девушка наклонилась вперед, сцепив в замок руки, - Буду откровенна. Есть мнение, что к нынешним беспорядкам и эпидемии, охватившим город, причастен Элдрич Палмер.  


\- Этот милый старичок? - глаза Коко округлились, - Не может такого быть....  


\- Этот, с твоих слов, милый старичок, железной хваткой держит полмира, а сейчас решил замахнуться на весь!  


\- Не верю..», - прошептала Коко, уткнувшись взглядом в пол.  


Виктория тяжело вздохнула, закатив глаза. Коко, конечно, была девушкой, склонной романтизировать все происходящее вокруг, но иногда эта ее наивность граничила с глупостью. Поэтому, в данной ситуации приходилось выкладывать все карты на стол, дабы она поняла всю серьезность сложившейся ситуации.  


\- Послушай, Коко, я не требую от тебя никакого промышленного шпионажа. Нам не нужны никакие финансовые секреты мистера Палмера. Нам лишь нужно знать, велись ли из его офиса какие-нибудь переговоры насчет того злополучного 753 рейса. И, если он не имеет никакого отношения к гибели пассажиров, нам будет достаточно этого знать.  


\- А если выяснится, что он имеет к этому отношение?  


\- Тогда мы будем думать, что делать дальше с этой информацией - уклончиво объяснила Виктория: - Ну же, подруга, соглашайся! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы то, что произошло в «Ультрафиолете», захлестнуло весь город, а потом весь мир?  


\- Не хочу...., - прошептала Маршан, беспомощно глядя на подругу, - Только обещайте, что прежде чем принимать решение о судьбе Элдрича, вы сообщите мне.  


\- Обещаю! - Виктория в порыве чувств взяла Коко за руку, сжав ее, отметив про себя, как подруга называет этого мерзкого старикашку: - Спасибо, милая! Я знала, что на тебя можно положиться! Ты просто не представляешь, что значит для меня и Вона твоё согласие помочь.  


Проинструктировав Маршан о том, как держать с ними связь, и поболтав еще с полчаса с ней о всяких пустяках за чашкой чая, Виктория засобиралась уходить. Вон все это время, подобно статуе, неподвижно подпирал стену, не вмешиваясь в разговор. Со стороны казалось, что происходящее в квартире никак его не интересует, но Виктория не могла избавиться от ощущения, что ее наставник в данный момент находится на взводе, и готов вмешаться в разговор в любой момент. Коко несколько раз настойчиво предлагала ему чай, кофе или другие напитки, но он каждый раз качал головой, отказываясь от предложения. В итоге гостеприимная хозяйка, чувствуя неловкость от того, что ее спаситель обделен вниманием, принесла ему чай в белоснежной чашке из тончайшего китайского фарфора, которую оставила рядом с ним на подоконнике. Вон несколько раз бросил взгляд на предложенное угощение, но, к разочарованию Коко, так и не прикоснулся к нему.  


Только когда они уже стояли в дверях, и Виктория прощалась с подругой, охотник, наконец, вмешался в разговор, вручив Маршан такой же, как и у его ученицы мобильник, и объяснив, как им пользоваться. В ходе инструктажа он несколько раз обратил внимание нового рекрута, что эту трубку не стоит «светить» перед окружающими, и по возможности, не таскать с собой в «Стоунхарт».  


К машине Виктория спустилась в приподнятом настроении. Мало того, что она смогла лишний раз увидеться с подругой, так еще и переговоры с ней прошли на удивление успешно.  


Подойдя к машине, девушка огляделась по сторонам. Лара нигде видно не было. Сперва у нее закралась мысль позвать охотника, дав ему знать, что они планируют уезжать, но, посмотрев на Вона, который с невозмутимыми видом забрался на водительское сиденье и завел двигатель, она решила не вмешиваться. И действительно, спустя пару секунд, за ее спиной послышался негромкий звук удара о мостовую. Резко обернувшись, она увидела второго охотника, который, не желая тратить время, просто спрыгнул вниз с крыши ближайшего дома, где до этого прятался с винтовкой. Оценив взглядом высоту, с которой спустился ее новый знакомый, Виктория невольно присвистнула.  


Гордо усмехнувшись, Лар направился к машине, закинув, по пути, винтовку на заднее сидение. В итоге девушке оставалось только положить ее себе на колени, чтобы благополучно разместиться в машине. 

 

\- Тебе не кажется, что твоя подруга слишком сильно защищала Палмера?, - наконец нарушил молчание Вон.  


\- Это в ее стиле, - усмехнулась Виктория, - У нее слабость к больным и убогим, и она вечно берет их под свою опеку.  


\- А Палмер в силу своего возраста и состояния здоровья очень удачно попадает под обе категории, - усмехнулся наставник, не отрывая взгляд от дороги, - Тогда напрашивается второй вопрос: почему она так быстро согласилась? Тебе не показалось это слишком подозрительным?  


Виктория затихла, подбирая слова.  


\- Знаешь, - наконец заговорила она, - За все те годы, что мы друг друга знаем, мы ни разу не давали повода сомневаться в искренности и честности наших намерений и действий по отношению друг к другу. Понимаешь, если бы Коко до знакомства с вами обратилась ко мне с аналогичной просьбой, я без колебаний взялась бы ей помогать. И это не наивность. Тут весь вопрос в степени доверия. А она мне доверяет так же, как себе.  


\- Но ты же понимаешь, что если наши догадки насчет Стоунхарт подтвердятся, Палмер будет устранен, несмотря на твои заверения, что он останется невредимым.  


\- Понимаю.... А еще я понимаю, что когда Коко узнает правду, она сможет принять правильное решение.  


В машине на некоторое время воцарилось молчание. Каждый думал о своем. Виктория о том, как иногда складывается жизнь, что каждый незначительный, с первого взгляда, поступок, приводит к череде значимых последствий. Вон - о том, что слова Патриархов о Ви, как о ценной фигуре в их игре с Младшим, наконец, начали находить свое подтверждение. А о чем думал Лар? Лар в это время незаметно наблюдал за своим напарником и его ученицей, мысленно отмечая изменения, произошедшие за период его отсутствия в поведении Вона.  


\- Вон, - Виктория прервала тягостное молчание, - Мы не могли бы сделать небольшой крюк? Тут поблизости мое жилье, хотелось бы все-таки забрать оттуда кое-какие мои вещи.

К дому, в котором располагалась квартира Виктории, они подъехали спустя десять минут. Перед этим охотник предусмотрительно сделал круг по близлежащим улицам, проверяя обстановку. За исключением парочки новообращенных диких, которых он просто переехал, не снижая скорости, им больше никто не встретился. Удивительно, но в городе царило подозрительное затишье, словно Хозяин отозвал своих миньонов.  


Здание, в котором находилась квартира Виктории, своей архитектурой и внешним видом напоминало дом, где проживала Маршан.  


Вон было сунулся к двери, ведущей в здание, но девушка остановила его, взглядом указав на пожарную лестницу. Поднявшись по ней до уровня шестого этажа, она осторожно открыла окно, ведущее в кухню, и пробралась в квартиру. Шепотом попросив сопровождающих ее охотников остаться пока снаружи, она долго возилась, отключая сигнализацию, и только потом приглашающим жестом позвала их внутрь.  


\- А почему не через дверь? - Лар тут же сунул нос к панели сигнализации, изучая ее устройство.  


\- Она отключается либо отсюда, либо через пульт, который был благополучно утерян при моем пленении. Я так настроила, что сигнализация срабатывает как при открытии входной двери, так и при проникновении через окно. Но так ее можно быстрее отключить. Не хочу, знаешь ли, привлекать лишнее внимание к этому месту, - бросила Виктория, направляясь в соседнюю комнату.  


Лар тут же нырнул вслед за девушкой вглубь квартиры, суя свой любопытный нос повсюду, а Вон занял наблюдательную позицию около окна.  


К его разочарованию, квартира, где проживала Виктория, оказалась обычной. Чего он ожидал от ее жилища, он и сам не мог ответить. До этого, бывая во время вылазок в различных домах и квартирах, он мало обращал внимания на обстановку, разве что в целях определения стратегии ведения боя. Но сейчас никаких боевых действий не предвиделось, и было достаточно времени, чтобы детально рассмотреть жилище его подопечной.  


Вон медленно прошелся по кухне, касаясь кончиками пальцев предметов мебели. За время отсутствия Виктории вся кухонная техника и все поверхности кухни успели покрыться тонким слоем пыли. Поведя по столешнице пальцем, Вон оставил на ней отчетливый след. Холодильник почему-то оказался отключен. Открыв его, он нашел в нем только нераспечатанную пачку макарон и пару банок с консервированными фруктами.  


\- Я тут редко готовила, - услышал он за спиной голос Виктории, - А из-за последних заказов мне пришлось много поскитаться по отелям и по квартирам друзей, так что самое необходимое всегда было со мной.  


\- Тогда что мы тут делаем? - Вон открыл один из кухонных шкафчиков, обнаружив там пучок непонятных проводов и баночку с подозрительным содержимым».  


\- По большей части мы тут из-за этого- девушка продемонстрировала охотнику массивный металлический кейс. Поставив его на стол, она снова исчезла в недрах квартиры.  


Вон неспешно пошел вслед за ней. Почти вся мебель в квартире была накрытой чехлами, покрытыми пылью. Впечатление жилых представляли только спальня и соседствующий с ней кабинет, полностью заваленный полуразобранными компьютерами и деталями от них. Заглянув в спальню, он увидел вываленную из распахнутого шкафа на пол гору вещей. На ранее идеально заправленной кровати восседал Лар, наблюдая, как Виктория сортирует одежду, большую часть из которой она просто отбрасывала в сторону. Лишь несколько свитеров и джинсов уже были сложены рядом с внушительных размеров спортивной сумкой.  


Кинув на охотника смущенный взгляд, девушка не разбирая, засунула в сумку большой цветастый комок, в котором угадывалось нижнее женское белье. Последними в сумку полетели медицинская аптечка и пара кроссовок.  


Виктория с тоской оглядела свое жилище. От ощущения, что она его покидает, возможно, навсегда, на душе было погано. С тоской погладив стоящие на комоде фотографии, на которых были изображены она с Мари и Коко, девушка закрыла глаза. Сколько воспоминаний хранили эти стены. Их дружеские ночные посиделки, дни рождения, проводимые в тесном кругу, маленькие житейские радости, которые теперь стали так далеки и невозможны, подобно миражам. По факту, в этой квартире, кроме нее и ее подруг, которым она доверяла, как себе, больше никто не появлялся. Значит ли это, что приведенным ею сюда охотникам она может также доверять? Ответ на этот вопрос могло дать только время.  


Выйдя на кухню, она передала сумку Вону, и, прихватив со стола кейс, грустно прошептала: - Что ж, старая веха пройдена. Двигаемся дальше. Прощай, квартирка....


	14. Один выстрел - одна жизнь

Виктория волновалась. За последние два дня от Коко не было никаких вестей, и она уже начинала жалеть о принятом ранее решении втянуть свою подругу в дела охотников. Вон же, наоборот, сохранял удивительное спокойствие. Пару раз девушка порывалась позвонить подруге, дабы выяснить, все ли у нее в порядке. Но каждый раз Вон останавливал ее, терпеливо объясняя, что несвоевременный звонок, наоборот, может вызвать ненужные подозрения и беспокойства. А отсутствие сообщений от Коко как раз свидетельствовало, что она пока в безопасности.  


\- Пусть все идет своим чередом, - сдержанно пояснил он, забрав в итоге у Виктории телефон, когда она в очередной раз начала истерить на ровном месте.  


От мрачных мыслей о подруге ее отвлекла только очередная атака Младшего, после которой девушка провалялась полностью разбитая почти сутки. Но, переключившись на себя и свое самочувствие, Виктория, по крайней мере, перестала донимать наставника своим беспокойством.  


Выбравшись из комнаты под вечер полностью разбитая, неподалёку от оружейной она встретила Вона. Охотник, судя по всему, как раз собирался на очередную вылазку в город, поскольку тащил в направлении гаража, взвалив на плечо, громоздкий оружейный кейс. Окинув взглядом девушку, он направился обратно в оружейную, поманив ее за собой. Там Вон вручил Виктории ещё один кейс со снайперской винтовкой, и все так же, не говоря ни слова, снова пошёл к машинам.  


\- А мне обязательно ехать сегодня с вами? - в голосе девушки звучали нотки недовольства, но Вон никак не отреагировал на ее возмущение. Он молча продолжал загружать в багажник ранее принесённые боеприпасы.  


С ней он заговорил только тогда, когда вся его группа уже расселась по машинам.  


\- На самом деле обязательно. На твоей сегодняшней поездке настояли Патриархи...  


\- Даже так? - у Виктории больше не нашлось слов, чтобы выразить свое удивление. За последнее время она успела привыкнуть, что эти мифические Патриархи, о которых так любил разглагольствовать Вон, и которых Лар называл запросто «стариками», никаким образом не вмешивались в ее жизнь. Фактически, она даже перестала думать о них, как об обязательной переменной в сложной математической формуле ее нынешней жизни. И вот опять… Они снова начали диктовать свои условия…  


Недовольно пробурчав, что уж если Патриархам так нужно, чтобы группу Вона кто-нибудь сопровождал, то пусть они сами и едут, Виктория все-таки забралась на заднее сидение машины, предварительно закинув в багажник выданный ей кейс с винтовкой. Откинувшись на спинку, она наблюдала как первая машина охотников направилась в сторону ворот.  


Эта поездка была абсолютно несвоевременной. Мало того, что Виктория чувствовала себя абсолютно разбитой, так она еще и зверски хотела есть.  


\- Все сокровища мира готова отдать за чизбургер с картошкой, - пробормотала она, когда Вон залез в машину, и зашелестел какими-то бумагами, которые до этого достал из внутреннего кармана куртки. На ее жалобы он никак не отреагировал, погрузившись в их изучение.  


\- Что это? - Виктория тут же сунулась к нему, заглядывая через плечо.  


\- Полный список адресов родственников пассажиров с того самого рейса, - сообщил охотник, просматривая бумаги, - Лар сегодня привез.  


\- И мы что, должны их за сегодня всех объехать? - Виктория дышала в затылок Вона, просматривая адреса: - «Они же разбросаны по всему городу».  


\- Сегодня мы поедем только по одному адресу, максимум - по двум, - охотник повернул голову, и, искоса посмотрел на свою подопечную: - Но ты на этот раз останешься в качестве наблюдателя.  
Виктория на мгновение встретилась с ним взглядом. Не выдержав напряженного молчания и густо покраснев, она смущенно отвернулась. Хмыкнув, Вон отвёл взгляд и, заведя машину, направил ее в город.  
Оказавшись вне Базы, охотники разделились. Двигаясь в темноте, Вон постоянно менял направление движения, поэтому, спустя некоторое время, Виктория уже не могла сориентироваться, где она находится. Судя по всему, адрес, куда им необходимо было попасть, находился чуть ли не на другой стороне Манхэттена. В результате, когда они прибыли к месту назначения, было глубоко за полночь. Уже при подъезде к нужному адресу девушка заметила тускло освещенные окна какой-то забегаловки, которая, к ее удивлению, еще работала в столь поздний час. С тоской проводив ее взглядом, Виктория сглотнула слюну и отвернулась от окна. Есть хотелось неимоверно. 

Машина Вона остановилась около какого-то здания постройки середины ХХ века. Там их уже поджидали другие члены его группы, суетясь около транспорта. Выбравшись наружу, Виктория остановилась рядом с Воном. Тот наблюдал за членами своего отряда, разделившегося на две группы, одна из которых сразу же нырнула в ближайший дом.  


\- Оставайся рядом с машиной, а лучше – найди укрытие, и наблюдай оттуда. Если заметишь что-нибудь подозрительное, сразу сообщай, - Вон пальцем постучал по висящей на плече рации. Ее он завёл для себя с недавнего времени, чтобы во время вылазок иметь связь с девушкой.  


Виктория взглядом проводила охотника, растворившегося в темноте со своей командой. Теперь ей предстояло долгое и мучительно нудное ожидание.  


Укрытие, как ей посоветовал Вон, она не стала искать чисто из вредности. Улица была пуста и вокруг стояла умиротворяющая тишина. Только откуда-то издалека доносился привычный шум ночного города.  


Сперва она просто сидела в машине, закинув ноги на приборную панель и пытаясь всеми силами подавить приступы голода, от которого уже начинало подташнивать. Но из головы все никак не шла та забегаловка, мимо которой они не так давно проезжали.  


\- Да какого черта!, - Виктории хватило всего пяти минут, чтобы осознать, что в таком состоянии она долго не выдержит: - Эти кровососы если что, всегда найдут, кем перекусить, а обо мне точно вспомнят только в последнюю очередь. И то, в качестве закуски!.  


Пыхтя от невесть откуда нахлынувшего на нее возмущения, девушка принялась шарить по карманам. Не обнаружив там ничего стоящего, кроме ножа, старого затертого пластыря и пары патронов, Виктория заглянула в недра отделения для перчаток, где, к своей радости, обнаружила в самой глубине несколько скомканных купюр, невесть как оказавшихся там. Теперь ее не остановило бы ничто. Поэтому, прихватив с собой на всякий случай пистолет, Виктория радостно помчалась в обратном направлении, по пути вспоминая местоположение той кафешки, и молясь, чтобы она еще не закрылась.  


Уже оказавшись около входа в кафе, которое оказалось типичной мексиканской забегаловкой, она на секунду остановилась, чувствуя некоторую неуверенность в своих действиях. А потом, взяв себя в руки, Виктория шагнула внутрь.  


Заведение встретило ее уютной тишиной и аппетитными запахами пряных приправ. У кассы скучал пожилой грузный мексиканец, периодически поглядывая на экран висящего на стене телевизора, звук на котором был выставлен на минимум. В глубине зала за столиком почти дремал, уткнувшись носом в чашку с кофе, неряшливого вида старик, да за соседним столиком о чем-то приглушенно беседовала пара молодых парней, судя по татуировкам на шеях, членов какой-то из местных банд.  


\- Чем могу помочь? - мужчина за стойкой наконец обратил внимание на посетительницу.  


\- Мне, пожалуйста…. - Виктория на мгновение задумалась, изучая меню, висящее за спиной мексиканца, - Два бурито.  


\- Только по предоплате и наличными, - не двигаясь с места, буркнул тот, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телевизора.  


Девушка со вздохом вытащила из кармана деньги и кинула на стойку, чуть было не добавив вдогонку: - Подавись.  


\- Здесь будешь есть или с собой? - на этот раз мексиканец перевел взгляд на Викторию и критически разглядывал ее. Видимо, в это время суток данное заведение посещали только члены банд либо бродяги, разжившиеся невесть где наличкой. Виктория же не была похожа ни на тех, ни на других, чем вызывала неподдельный интерес к своей особе.  


\- С собой, - особо разговаривать с этим типом Виктории не хотелось, поэтому она постаралась быть как можно более лаконичной.  


\- Эй, Мигель! Два бурито с собой, - бросил куда-то за спину бармен и снова переключил свое внимание на телевизор.  


В ожидании заказа Виктория села за ближайший столик. Ей было немного не по себе от этого места. До недавнего времени она любила подобные забегаловки – тихие, уютные, с минимум посетителей и сытными большими порциями. Но сейчас чувство тревоги не давало ей покоя. Едва ее заказ оказался на стойке, она тут же схватила горячий, источающий умопомрачительные ароматы сверток и стремительно направилась к выходу. Ела она уже по пути к машинам. За те дни, проведенные на базе, ей редко удавалось нормально поесть, поэтому эти непритязательные бурито казались ей пищей богов.  


До оставленных ею без присмотра машин, Виктории оставалось всего пара сотен метров и половину второго бурито, когда рядом с ними она заметила странное шевеление. Сперва она приняла его за игру теней, но, сделав еще несколько шагов, поняла, что рядом с машинами есть кто-то посторонний. Затолкав в рот остатки еды - не пропадать же такому сокровищу, - девушка стараясь оставаться в тени, спряталась за так удачно попавшийся выступ стены соседнего дома, и уже оттуда принялась наблюдать за происходящим.  


А происходящее ей сразу не понравилось. К машинам стягивались дикие. Они шныряли вокруг них, явно что-то вынюхивая, перемещаясь кто на всех четырех конечностях, кто на двоих. Среди них промелькнуло несколько странных существ, ранее бывших детьми, и теперь перемещающихся, подобно паукам, на тонких вывернутых суставами наружу конечностях. Одно их этих существ, которых Виктория тут же окрестила «паучками», подобно собаке-ищейке, старательно обнюхивало машину, на которой до этого приехала девушка со своим наставником. Наконец, оторвавшись от своего занятия, «паучок» застрекотал, и кинулся по направлению к дому, где до этого скрылись охотники. Вслед за ним двинулись и остальные дикие, оставив около машины несколько особей. Но Викторию обеспокоило не это. С обычными дикими и Вон, и другие охотники справились бы без проблем. Но в это время из-за угла вынырнули еще тени, оказавшиеся стригоями в полной боевой экипировке, почти такой же, как и у охотников. Только на рукавах появившихся солдат она не заметила уже знакомого опознавательного знака в виде Уробороса. Эти стригои двигались более плавно и уверенно, не в пример диким, что уже скрылись в доме. Если бы не несколько дерганные рваные движения, и не легкий стрекот, доносящийся от них, Виктория приняла бы их за обычных военных. Отделившись от группы, двое из них направились к машинам, и, скинув подсумки, принялись доставать оттуда и устанавливать на машины взрывные устройства, тут же активируя их. Остальные отправились вдогонку за остальными дикими. Заминировав машины охотников, строигои отошли на безопасное расстояние, после чего один из них привел их в действие. Виктории показалось, что от раздавшегося грохота у неё заложило в ушах. В лицо ударила волна обжигающе горячего воздуха, ослепившего ее и заставившего зажмуриться. Закрыв рукой лицо, она вжалась в спасительную нишу, в надежде, что ее не заметят.  


Когда ее глаза, наконец, вновь обрели способность видеть, улица уже опустела. Остались только остовы пылающих машин и один из стригоев, который, присев на корточки неподалеку от них, медленно озирался по сторонам.  


Зато из дома теперь доносились звуки выстрелов, интенсивность которых все возрастала. Послышался грохот взрыва. Казалось, что весь дом превратился в один сплошной театр военных действий.  


Виктория коснулась рукой рации, но тут же ее одернула. Первой мыслью было связаться с Воном, но вслед за ней пришла другая, более рациональная. «Уходи… Сейчас самое время…» - кто-то настойчиво шептал ей в уши то, о чем она уже давно не раз подумывала. Несмотря на ее отношение к Вону и его группе, с которыми, как ей иногда казалось, у нее смогли сложиться дружеские отношения, для нее они оставались чужими. Фактически, она вынуждена была с ними работать, поскольку иного выхода ей тогда не оставили. И ее решение присоединиться к охотникам было все-таки навязанным извне. А теперь у нее, наконец, появился отличный шанс уйти, и продолжить жить ее обычной, относительно нормальной жизнью. И все бы закончилось. Этот постоянный дискомфорт от холодных и жутких стен Базы, эти ночные кошмары, от которых она теперь надеялась избавиться, эти изнуряющие тренировки, выматывающие ее тело и душу. Где гарантия, что Вон и его парни выберутся из этой мясорубки? Где гарантия, что они не решили, что она уже погибла вместе с машинами? Уйди она сейчас, и никто не кинется ее искать. Жизнь пойдет своим чередом, войдя в привычную колею.  


Виктория прижалась головой к стене, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Первое решение для нее казалось самым верным, самым правильным. Это не ее война, она не боец, а обычный хакер, который сейчас даже свои знания применить не может. Она усмехнулась: Вон, тренируя ее, пытался забивать гвозди микроскопом. Не здесь она должна быть, наблюдая, как догорает их единственный шанс к отступлению. А ведь сейчас все действительно зависело от нее. И принятие решения, и дальнейшее существование группы Вона и его самого, если они, конечно, смогут выбраться из осажденного дома.  


Виктория сделала несколько шагов в направлении прочь от горящих машин. Порывы нагретого от пламени воздуха коснулись ее затылка. Девушка остановилась от ощущения, что это не ветер ее коснулся, а горячая ладонь наставника опустилась на затылок, потормошила волосы, скользнула по щеке. В груди предательски кольнуло.  


\- Проклятье! Черт! Черт! Черт! - она сжала кулаки с такой силой, что ногти впились в ладони, вызывая резкий приступ боли. - Ну почему я никогда не могу поступить правильно? Почему я всегда страдаю от своих решений? - Виктория запрокинула голову и посмотрела на небо, словно надеясь получить оттуда ответ. Ответа не последовало, небо молчало.  


\- Молчишь? - уже зло усмехнулась Виктория, - Самый идеальный вариант: молчать и ждать, когда все само разрешится. А мелкие людишки будут бегать, суетиться, пытаясь найти в своих трепыханиях высший смысл. А ты, Великий шахматист, будешь лениво передвигать их с клетки на клетку, щелчком сбивая уже ненужные фигуры с шахматной доски. Только ты же играешь с самим собой! Нет у тебя достойного противника, все твои ходы давно известны и просчитаны. А Вон у тебя какая фигура? Ладья? Ферзь? Или он – обычная пешка, разменная фигура, от которой теперь пришло время избавиться?  
Небо молчало. Новый порыв ветра принес запах гари и новую волну жара, мазнувшего ее по щеке.  


\- Как поцеловал, - подумала Виктория, коснувшись ее ладонью. Обернувшись, она посмотрела на пустую улицу, ведущую обратно к спасительной безопасности дома, и тяжело вздохнув, включила рацию.

\- Вон, ответь… - Виктория в который раз пыталась связаться со своим наставником, но тот упорно не отвечал. В какой-то момент она окончательно сдалась, уверовав, что охотник погиб, но, наконец, тот ответил на ее вызов.  


\- Ви, ты сейчас где?  


\- Слава богу! - девушка чуть было не заплакала от радости, но тут же взяла себя в руки, - Я неподалеку от вас. Машины уничтожены. Около дома остался один дикий, остальные внутри. Что у вас?  


\- Нас обложили. Не дают пробиться к выходу или к окнам. Мы сейчас забаррикадировались на верхнем этаже, но долго там не протянем. Боеприпасы имеют свойство заканчиваться, - послышалась легкая усмешка.  


\- Сколько еще сможете продержаться?  


\- Минут 10-15, не больше.. Потом придется идти напролом, иначе нас просто возьмут измором…  


Виктория завертела головой, пытаясь сообразить, как охотники смогут выбраться из полностью изолированного дома. В первую очередь нужно было решить, как им выбираться из осады, и еще, что тоже немаловажно, где найти новый транспорт. Добираться пешком до базы через полгорода не входило ни в чьи планы.  


Улица, как назло, была пуста – словно кто-то ранее позаботился убрать с нее весь транспорт, который можно было бы использовать. Взгляд мазнул по закрытым воротам подземного гаража в одном из стоящих рядом домов. Обычно такие открывались при помощи пульта, но где он был сейчас, чтобы их открыть – не понятно. И будет ли там сейчас транспорт?  


А вот дома стояли достаточно близко, чтобы перебраться с одной крыши на другую.  


От воспоминания, как Вон в прошлый раз добирался до нее с подругами, когда они застряли в «Ультрафиолете», Викторию накрыл очередной приступ угрызения совести. И она еще хотела его бросить тут со своей командой? Да ни за что!  


\- Только через мой труп, - мрачно прошептала она, направляясь к воротам гаража.  


Насколько она помнила, каждые такие ворота, при необходимости, можно было открыть вручную. Вот только до встроенного аккумулятора на них добираться придется долго без специального инструмента, а драгоценного времени никак не хватало, чтобы поднять их полотно вручную.  


Оставалось только попытаться проникнуть в гараж, повредив сами ворота. Понимая, что каждая минута на счету, Виктория достала пистолет. Сбив двумя выстрелами кронштейн, которым крепился реечный привод, и, засунув в образовавшуюся дыру руку, она вслепую нащупала нужные провода. Оставалось только их замкнуть. Боже, сколько раз в подростковом возрасте она проделывала такие штуки, угоняя машины у ничего не подозревающих владельцев прямо из их гаражей. Так она познакомилась с Мари, когда попыталась угнать у ее родителей Мерседес. Что ж, хорошие были времена, ничего не скажешь. А сейчас она почти висела на этих многострадальных воротах, пытаясь наощупь активировать замок.  


Наконец, дрогнув, ворота поползли вверх, открывая темное нутро гаража. Виктория нырнула в образовавшуюся щель, даже не дождавшись, когда ворота полностью откроются.  


\- Черт, черт, черт! - она с отчаянием смотрела на пустое пространство. А на что она могла надеяться? На пару новых Хаммеров с полными баками, терпеливо ждущих, когда она, наконец, доберется до них? Девушка достала рацию. С момента ее прошлого вызова прошло ровно 8 минут. Она закрыла глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться и вспомнить, что она видела, когда они подъезжали к этому злополучному дому.  


\- Думай! Думай, черт возьми! Сосредоточься!... Забегаловка… Нет, не то… Пара магазинов одежды, еще одна не работающая кафешка… Школа искусств.. Так, опять не то…. Где машины? Где, черт возьми, гребаные машины?»- Виктория сжала руками голову, зажмурив глаза. Нужное воспоминание мелькнуло вспышкой, подобно метеору на небе. – «Да! Вот оно!»br />

Она выскочила из гаража и кинулась вниз по улице, уже не заботясь о том, что кто-то может ее заметить. На бегу она снова попыталась связаться с Воном и он, к удивлению, ответил почти сразу.  


\- Что там у тебя?  


\- Патроны почти подошли к концу, - в динамике слышались звуки одиночных выстрелов. Похоже, охотники старались как можно на дольше растянуть боеприпасы.  


\- У тебя есть с собой те заряды, что ты использовал в нашу первую вылазку?  


\- Да… Штук двадцать, не больше …  


\- Не трать их пока. Постарайтесь пробиться на крышу. Оттуда перебирайтесь на соседнее здание, оно совсем рядом. И потом спускайтесь вниз, до нулевого этажа. Там гараж… Я скоро буду…  


\- Понял, - похоже, Вону не нужно было больше ничего объяснять.  


Отключив связь, Виктория прибавила скорость. Бег не относился к ее любимым видам спорта, о чем она сейчас начинала жалеть, чувствуя, как в груди начинает колоть от напряжения и спертого дыхания.  


Старый, обшарпанный автофургон был припаркован в узком проходе между домами. Видимо, поэтому он и не стал объектом мародеров, вандалов или стригоев. О том, что это может оказаться банальной ловушкой, Виктория старалась не думать. Девушка снова посмотрела на время. 

Четыре минуты. 

Оставалось всего ничего, чтобы завести машину, и вернуться за охотниками… Если они, конечно, смогут вырваться…  


Дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения, на удивление, оказалась открытой. На этом везение закончилось.  


Снова выругавшись и помянув недобрым словом все голливудские фильмы, в которых ключи от замка зажигания обычно находятся под солнцезащитной шторкой, Виктории снова пришлось вспоминать былые годы, заводя машину, вскрыв замок зажигания. 

Еще одна минута…

Времени оставалось в обрез. Выжав педаль газа, она мчалась обратно посередине улицы, понимая, что сейчас все внимание нападающих может переключиться на ее персону.  


А в пистолете оставалось всего пятнадцать патронов. Резко войдя в вираж, и, чуть было не завалив на бок фургон, она влетела в гараж. Машина успела остановиться в нескольких сантиметрах от стены. Не глуша двигатель, Виктория выглянула из машины.  


Гараж был пуст. 

Еще одна минута ожидания…

Выстрелы, гулко доносящиеся от соседнего дома, стихли, и теперь она слышала даже стук своего сердца. Тишина давила на нервы.  


Виктория сидела, зажмурившись, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, и беззвучно молилась. До этого она ни разу не была в церкви, не знала никаких молитв, и даже сомневалась, уместно ли молиться о стригоях, но сейчас она молилась. Беззвучно шевеля губами, она повторяла одно и то же: «Боже, пусть они выживут! Боже, пусть они выживут!»

Еще одна минута….

Время, отведенное себе Воном, закончилось... 

Виктория достала пистолет и сняла предохранитель. Уходить теперь она не собиралась. Девушка понимала, что даже если Вон и вся его группа погибли, она не уйдет, не забрав их тела.  


Пятнадцать патронов…  


Пятнадцать чьих-то жизней, которые она сегодня заберет, идя за своими друзьями… идя за Воном….  


Сглотнув, она протянула руку, чтобы открыть дверь, и в этот момент здание тряхнуло… По крайней мере, ей так показалось. Потолок пошел паутиной трещин, которые ширились, змеились во все стороны. Отдельные фрагменты перекрытия сыпались, поднимая облака пыли. Послышался еще один удар, и ещё один. Взрывы приближались. Казалось, еще мгновение, и здание не выдержит, погребя под обломками машину вместе с водителем.  


А потом из поднятых клубов пыли вынырнула шатающаяся фигура, за ней другая. И еще две, тащившие на себе тело, еле перебирающее ногами. Последним показался Вон, прикрывающий группу. Обернувшись, и сделав несколько одиночных выстрелов из пистолета, он заменил в нем обойму.  


\- Последняя, - как-то поняла Виктория, глядя на охотников глазами, полными слез.  


Остановившись, Вон поймал взгляд Виктории, и замер, глядя на нее.  


Бесконечно долгое мгновение … ровно столько он смотрел ей в глаза…  


А потом Виктория уже руководила погрузкой в фургон уцелевших охотников. Ее наставник, стоящий рядом, не вмешивался, не отводя дуло пистолета от открытого зева ворот.  


Убедившись, что все выжившие уже внутри, она повернулась к Вону.  


\- Езжай с ними. Ты им сейчас нужен, - она никак не могла отвести взгляд от его лица, покрытого грязью и копотью.  


Вон только коротко кивнул и нырнул в нутро машины. Дверь с лязгом захлопнулась, отгородив охотников от внешнего мира.  


Одновременно с хлопком двери раздался еще один еле слышный хлопок.  


Прячущийся у соседнего дома, и не замеченный до этого никем снайпер, удовлетворенно улыбнулся, убирая винтовку. Как Мастер и сказал: Один выстрел – одна жизнь.


	15. Эффект близнецов

Виктория стояла, прижавшись к стенке фургона, и едва сдерживала себя, чтобы не закричать. Каждый вдох причинял боль, от которой темнело в глазах и наворачивались слезы. По всему телу начала разливаться предательская слабость.  


«Как она могла пропустить того снайпера? Как она вообще могла дать себя ранить?», - панические мысли вертелись в голове, не давая адекватно воспринимать произошедшее и найти верный выход из сложившейся ситуации.  


Первым, самым простым решением было желание не медля нырнуть в спасительное нутро фургона, отправив за руль Вона. Девушка опустила взгляд на кровавое пятно, расплывающееся по ее одежде. Пуля, пробив кевлар бронежилета, прошла навылет и застряла в его нагрудных пластинах. И теперь кровь толчками выбивалась из двух аккуратных отверстий, противно стекая по коже и пропитывая всю одежду.  


Нет, идея оказаться с таким ранением запертой в замкнутом пространстве вместе с израненными и, наверняка, голодными стригоями, была изначально скверной. Даже учитывая их выдержку и их отношение к ней, как к равному члену их группы.  


Осторожно выглянув из-за машины, она попыталась разглядеть стрелявшего, но тщетно. Вся противоположная часть улицы, откуда, вероятнее всего, прилетела пуля, была скрыта во тьме. Глубоко вдохнув и сжав зубы, она кинулась к водительской двери. Рывком запрыгнув в машину, и чуть было не заорав от раздирающей боли, Виктория замерла, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся с улицы.  


Что ж, оставалось только надеяться на чудо, и на то, что второго выстрела не последует. О том, что стрелок не промахнулся, девушка догадалась сразу. Слишком открыто она стояла, чтобы так бездарно промазать. Но какова была цель этого выстрела? Чтобы она выжила, но по пути на Базу истекла кровью? Вариант был нелогичен и безумен, но возможен, как и все остальное безумие, случившееся с ней до этого. Или это была попытка заставить ее поехать к спасительному убежищу кратчайшим путем, выдав его местоположение? Одни вопросы и пока ни одного ответа.  


Мысленно досчитав до десяти, она нажала педаль газа. Фургон вылетел из гаража на пустую улицу. В ярком свете фар промелькнуло несколько фигур диких, попытавшихся преградить машине дорогу, но Виктория, даже не притормозив, сшибла их, как кегли, помчавшись вниз по улице.  


От быстрой кровопотери начала накатывать слабость. Она кое-как смогла затолкать под одежду платок, прижав его к ране в попытке остановить кровь. Кровотечение вроде сперва уменьшилось, но при каждом движении левой рукой, сопровождавшемся новым приступом боли, платок становился все мокрее. Вцепившись обеими, уже начинающими неметь руками в руль, девушка пыталась выровнять дыхание. Пару раз она уже начинала чувствовать, что отключается, отчего фургон тут же начинало вести в сторону.  


\- Что там у тебя? - голос Вона, доносящийся из рации, вывел ее из состояния, близкого к обмороку.  


\- Все нормально... устала только, - Виктория сильнее вцепилась пальцами в руль, превозмогая очередной приступ слабости.  


\- Ты не ранена? - в голосе охотника прозвучали нотки озабоченности.  


\- Ничего страшного, - немного помедлив, соврала Виктория.  


\- Хорошо. Где мы сейчас едем?  


\- 10-ая авеню - по этой улице проходил кратчайший путь к Базе.  


\- Сверни на 211 стрит, потом - на Вермилиея-авеню, затем - на 207-стрит, оттуда езжай до 9-ой авеню, потом на 204 стрит... - голос Вона становился то громче, то тише, иногда исчезая совсем, отчего казалось, что кто-то играется со звуком рации. Виктория помотала головой, пытаясь удержаться в сознании, но это движение только вызвало у нее очередной приступ головокружения. Запутанный маршрут, который дал ее наставник, больше напоминал ленту Мебиуса, чем нормальный путь домой.  


\- Ты уверен, что я все это запомню? - девушке пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы ее голос прозвучал, как обычно.  


\- Не уверен, но ты, надеюсь, поняла ход моих мыслей. Надо максимально запутать возможных наблюдателей.  


\- Черт бы вас побрал с вашей конспирацией, - удрученно пробормотала Виктория, отключая рацию. Оставалось только выжить, пытаясь провести машину по всему этому сумасшедшему маршруту. И попытаться не угробить пассажиров, отключившись где-нибудь на полдороге от сильной кровопотери.

В гараж Базы она уже заезжала в состоянии, близком к потере сознания. К сильной слабости, головокружению и непрекращающейся боли теперь добавились холодный пот, от чего ее периодически начинало трясти, и сильная одышка. Сердце, казалось, было готово выскочить из груди, отдаваясь громким стуком в черепной коробке.  


С трудом припарковав машину, Виктория включила рацию.  


\- Вон... мы на месте... можете выгружаться...  


Ответом последовали звуки открывающейся двери и вылезающих из фургона охотников.  


Устало положив голову на руль, девушка из последних сил старалась не утратить нить реальности.  


\- Ты идешь?»- прозвучавший в рации голос Вона вывел ее из состояния транса.  


\- Вы идите.... я вас догоню..., - она уже еле говорила заплетающимся языком. Сквозь апатию, возникшую из-за сильной слабости, на неё внезапно волной накатило чувство страха. Виктория ясно представила, как она, вся в крови, вылезает из водительской кабины, и охотники, опьяненные запахом ее крови, осушают ее. А она и сопротивление сейчас толком оказать не может. От этих мыслей рука сама собой потянулась за пистолетом и сжалась на его ребристой рукоятке.  


Вдали послышался звук закрывающейся двери в гараж. Выждав еще пару минут, девушка все-таки решилась выбраться из машины. Осторожно пошевелившись, она скорее почувствовала, чем услышала противный чавкающий звук, с которым ее спина отклеилась от насквозь пропитанной кровью спинки сидения. Собрав последние силы, она практически вывалилась из машины, цепляясь за дверцу, как за спасательный круг. Похоже, Виктория все же переоценила силы, рассчитывая самостоятельно добраться до своей комнаты.  


Слабо охнув, она сползла на пол, прислонившись спиной к холодному корпусу фургона. Перед глазами мелькали какие-то темные пятна, в голове стоял непрекращающийся гул, иногда переходящий в писк.  


А потом, с трудом подняв голову, Виктория вдруг поняла, что в гараже не одна. К ней стремительным шагом приближался Вон. Уже теряя сознание, она заметила, что между его губ мелькнул и спрятался кончик жала.  


\- Хрена с два ты сможешь меня убить...», - едва слышно прошептала девушка, пытаясь непослушной рукой поднять пистолет, весивший, как ей казалось, целую тонну, и провалилась в беспамятство. 

Оказавшись в фургоне, Вон в первую очередь занялся осмотром раненых. К счастью, критических ранений не оказалось ни у кого. Разве что Крис умудрился словить в ногу шальную пулю, которая полностью раздробила ему коленную чашечку. Не приятно, но не смертельно. Из-за этого передвигался он с трудом, опираясь на подставленное ему Филом плечо и сильно припадая на ногу. Занимаемая ими грузовая часть фургона не имела окон, поэтому опасаться, что случайные лучи солнца причинят кому-то из охотников вред, не приходилось. До рассвета оставалось еще несколько часов, но и маршрут на Базу, который он тут же принялся рассчитывать, должен был занять достаточно времени.  


Сообщив его Ви, слабый голос которой он воспринял как признак сильной усталости, и перекинувшись с ней еще парой слов, Вон отключил рацию, и погрузился в мрачные мысли. Раздавшийся в момент, когда закрывалась дверь, хлопок выстрела, он идентифицировал сразу. Кто-то стрелял из СВД. Этот звук он не спутал бы ни с чем. И из этого следовало, что стрелял кто-то не из напавших на них диких. Те были экипированы привычным для штатов вооружением. Стрелявший, скорее всего был наемником, снайпером, и, возможно, из Восточной Европы, где этот вид оружия был более популярен.  
Оставался еще один вопрос: в кого целился стрелок?  


Опасаясь самого худшего, охотник сразу попытался выяснить у Ви, не ранена ли она, и получив ответ, что с ней ничего страшного не произошло, на время успокоился.  


Фургон сильно вильнул, отчего Вон едва удержался на месте, вцепившись в прикрученный к стене поручень. Но машина тут же выровнялась. Он было потянулся к рации, чтобы узнать, как там дела у Ви, но тут же передумал. Не хотелось отвлекать ее от дороги.  


Поднявшись на ноги, Вон переместился к стенке, отделяющей его от водительской кабины, и уселся, прижавшись к ней спиной. Так он чувствовал себя более комфортно, ощущая за тонкой преградой свою подопечную.  


Мысли о Ви возникали у него в последнее время все чаще. Сначала он списывал их на чувство долга лидера группы перед новичком, которого постоянно приходилось опекать. Но потом понял, что дело не только в опеке над ней, и в вынужденной защите от атак Младшего. Ему действительно нравилось, когда она засиживалась в его комнате, болтая о пустяках, или просто не проронив с ним за все время ни одного слова. Нередко, когда она засыпала там же на кровати, он осторожно приближался к ней и долго рассматривал лицо девушки, пытаясь понять, что за чувства он испытывает в ее присутствии. Его вторая, стригойская половина, постоянно жаждала не только ментального, но и тактильного контакта с девушкой, отчего он нередко нарушал ее зону комфорта. Вон вспомнил, как Ви в первое время шарахалась от него, а потом, видимо поняв, что ее жизни ничто не угрожает, приняла правила игры. А со временем начала отвечать взаимными прикосновениями, полностью утратив чувство страха. Вон невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как она вытаскивала у него из спины осколки, застрявшие после того злополучного взрыва. Он понял, что, наверное, никогда ей не признается, что до того момента, когда ее пальцы осторожно скользили по его коже, он ни разу не испытывал более приятных ощущений, вызывающих в нем подобного чувства эйфории и нежности. Хотелось плотнее прижаться к ее пальцам, и ему стоило больших сил, чтобы в тот момент оставаться неподвижным и внешне спокойным.  


Но кроме странных для него ощущений, тревогу вызывали еще и сны. Точнее - их наличие. До этого он, уже став охотником, никогда снов не видел. Но с недавнего времени, стоило ему впасть в привычное состояние транса, внешне напоминающее обычный человеческий сон, его захлестывали видения. И все чаще о том, как он бродит по нескончаемым лабиринтам пустой Базы в поисках Ви. И каждый раз, как только он находил ее, испуганную, дрожащую, всю в слезах, и пытался успокоить, прижать к себе, то тут же просыпался. Словно в его голове кем-то был установлен блок, своеобразный триггер, не позволяющий выйти за рамки придуманных ограничений. Хотя он изначально догадывался, чей был этот блок...  


Прижавшись затылком к прохладному металлу, Вон попытался мысленно дотянуться до разума Ви. Патриархи еще тогда, когда начали учить охотника ставить защитные блоки для ограждения разума его ученицы от Младшего, предупредили его об одном небольшом, но весьма неприятном побочном эффекте в виде длительной и прочной ментальной связи с разумом объекта защиты. А уж насколько эта связь должна была стать долговечной, зависело только от них обоих, точнее от времени, проведенного в этой связи.  


Время шло. Связь крепла. Сперва Вон ничего необычного не замечал. Разве что с каждый днем все больше времени проводил в компании с Ви, сперва, не обращая на это внимания, потом, находя для этого малозначительные причины, а впоследствии, и вовсе без причин. Ви, как он понял, тоже ощущала воздействие этого «побочного эффекта», все больше стремясь проводить время в его компании. Только, в отличие от Вона, причин своей тяги к его компании она не знала. Несколько раз охотник порывался поделиться с ней своими знаниями и соображениями на этот счёт, но каждый раз находилась причина обсудить другую тему или просто помолчать, стараясь не нарушать уютную хрупкость царящей между ними тишины.  


Сперва он не мог понять, почему этот эффект Патриархи назвали «неприятным». Пока после очередного случившегося с ним сна, его не захлестнула волна таких иррациональных и абсолютно человеческих эмоций, что он сперва испугался. Ему стало казаться, что его сущность начинает растворяться в них, и уже не было понятно, где - он, а где – начинается личность девушки.  


«Эффект близнецов», так вроде называли его Патриархи, предупреждая охотника об осторожности при взаимодействии с человеком. И теперь Вон действительно начал теряться в поглотивших его абсолютно человеческих чувствах и эмоциях.  


Первый тревожный звоночек прозвенел, когда он сорвался после утери арбалета. Он тогда и сам не понял, что на него нашло. Этот срыв, хоть и длился считанные минуты, был абсолютно нелогичным, не поддающимся объяснению. Вона полностью захлестнули человеческие эмоции, вызвав в нем приступ паники. И прошел этот приступ так же неожиданно, как и начался. Впоследствии, анализируя все то, что он тогда наговорил Ви, охотник испытывал непривычную для него неловкость.  


Сейчас же, сидя в трясущемся фургоне, летящем сквозь ночь, Вон никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что теряет нить реальности. Сперва охотник решил, что просто начинает отходить после напряженного боя, но он и раньше участвовал в стычках, нередко и более кровавых, но такого состояния у него никогда не было. А потом, аккуратно дотянувшись до разума Ви, он окунулся в весь спектр боли и отчаяния.  


Следующее, что он почувствовал, был легкий запах крови, доносящийся до него даже сквозь стальную стенку фургона. Ви все-таки была ранена, но он никак не мог понять, насколько серьезно. И даже этого было достаточно, чтобы в его рту заворочалось жало, посылая в мозг импульсы голода и желания его утолить.  


Пару раз он порывался связаться девушкой, и каждый раз понимал, что правдивого ответа он от нее не получит.  
Разрываясь между чувством долга и заботой о своей подопечной, Вон из последних сил надеялся только на то, что долгий маршрут, построенный им, не окажется роковым для Ви. 

После того, как машина остановилась в гараже, Вон, всячески сдерживал себя, чтобы не кинуться к водительской двери. Давая распоряжения членам группы, и помогая раненым выбраться из машины, он ждал появления Ви, все больше впадая в состояние отчаяния. Теперь запах крови заглушал все остальные запахи, заставляя охотников взволнованно осматриваться по сторонам в поисках его источника. Вон, с трудом взяв себя в руки, в первую очередь отправил всю группу на Базу, кормиться и залечивать раны. Сам же, дойдя до двери, и, убедившись, что все охотники его покинули, направился обратно в сторону машины.  


Именно в это время водительская дверь открылась, и оттуда скорее вывалилась, чем вылезла, девушка. Новая, еще более сильная волна запаха ударила в ноздри. Даже одного взгляда на Ви было достаточно, чтобы понять, что дела плохи.  
Е

е одежда почти вся была пропитана кровью. Лицо стало бледным, и даже каким-то синюшным. Попытавшись встать, девушка пошатнулась и начала оседать на пол. Ее взгляд с трудом сфокусировался на лице охотника, она попыталась поднять руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом, что-то неразборчиво прошептала, после чего потеряла сознание.  


К ней Вон подбежал, содрогаясь от мысли, что именно он стал причиной ее теперешнего состояния. Осторожно коснувшись пальцами шеи, охотник с трудом нащупал слабый пульс. Еще жива, но надолго ли? Уже не совсем понимая, что делает, он схватил ее на руки, и кинулся в сторону Базы.  


Раньше Вон мог с уверенностью сказать, что, став охотником, он перестал испытывать чувство страха. Все происходящее для него стало таким обыденным, что каждый раз, оказываясь на волосок от гибели, он не испытывал ничего, кроме сосредоточенности и желания узнать, что же будет дальше. Но сейчас его с головой накрыло новое, доселе незнакомое ему, как стригою, чувство страха. И это был не страх перед смертью. Вон боялся не за себя. Глядя на бесчувственное тело Ви, обмякшее в его руках, он по-настоящему испугался, что если не сможет ее спасти, то снова останется один.  


Уже на подходе к своей комнате, куда он первоначально планировал ее принести, Вон вспомнил о помещении, которое когда-то использовалось в качестве операционной. По факту, оно нужно было только работающим с охотниками людям, но в силу того, что за последние годы с ними Патриархи предпочитали не иметь прямого контакта, то помещение долгое время оставалось заброшенным, зарастая пылью и паутиной в ожидании нового пациента.  


Ворвавшись в комнату, Вон, придерживая Ви одной рукой, второй стянул с медицинской кушетки накинутую на нее уже серую от времени простыню, и осторожно положил на нее девушку. Его слух чутко улавливал каждый удар ее сердца, понимая, что каждая секунда промедления неминуемо приближала конец. До этого он не раз проводил со своим организмом различные медицинские манипуляции, включающие в себя как вынимание попавших в него пуль разного калибра, так и наложение швов. Все это, соответственно, проводилось без анестезии, в условиях, далеких от стерильности. Но сейчас все его навыки не имели никакой ценности. Его ученице нужна была квалифицированная помощь, которую мог оказать только другой человек, и желательно – медик.  


Дверь тихо приоткрылась, и в комнату заглянул Лар. Сперва он, открыл было рот, чтобы ляпнуть какую-нибудь колкость на тему, что негоже есть в одиночку, и тем более, так неаккуратно, отчего дорожка кровавых следов тянется через всю Базу, но, оценив ситуацию, тут же его захлопнул и кинулся к кушетке.  


\- Сколько? - Лар мгновенно стал полностью сосредоточенным, перестав напоминать того весельчака, что вошел в комнату минуту назад.  


\- Времени или объема? - обреченно уточнил Вон.  


\- И то, и то  


\- Полтора-два часа… сколько потеряла крови, не знаю, но еще чуть-чуть и у нее начнут отказывать внутренние органы.  


\- Что будем делать? - деловито спросил Лар, склонившись над девушкой и проверяя ее пульс.  


\- Не знаю…, - Вон выглядел абсолютно растерянным: - Нужен врач, лучше всего – хирург. И он нужен тут… Ее нельзя лишний раз тревожить, иначе кровотечение усилится.  


\- Так тащи какого-нибудь врача сюда! - Лар, в отличие от его друга, сохранял хладнокровие: - «Не теряй времени! Где тут ближайшая больница? Сейчас едем туда, скрутим какого-нибудь эскулапа и дело в шляпе!  


\- Ленокс Хилл…», -Вон внезапно резко поднял голову, уставившись на Лара, - Подожди… Там же работает подруга Ви… Мари, по-моему.. и она хирург!  


Обшарив карманы девушки, он выудил на свет божий ранее переданный ей мобильный телефон и тут же полез искать номер ее подруги. Номер Мари оказался последним, сразу после номера Коко. Помедлив только пару секунд, словно набираясь смелости, Вон набрал заветные цифры.  


К счастью, Мари ответила на вызов сразу.  


\- Мари, это Вон, - тут же заговорил охотник, даже не дав на том конце провода сказать слова приветствия, - Нужна твоя помощь, срочно...   


\- Что-то случилось?- голос девушки сразу стал деловым.  


\- Ви ранена. Большая потеря крови. Везти ее не можем – она и так еле дышит. Нужно будет оказать помощь на месте. Куда за тобой приехать? - Вон начинал приходить в себя.  


Выслушав адрес и сообщив, что скоро будет, он повернулся к Лару:  


\- Ты можешь присмотреть за ней? - его взгляд перешел с обеспокоенного охотника на девушку, скользнул по ее лицу, отметив новые признаки ухудшения состояния.  


\- Легко!, - Лар тут же снял с Ви бронежилет, и принялся деловито расстегивать на ней куртку. Видя, что его друг стоит, не двигаясь, и уставившись на него, он оторвался от своего занятия: - Ты почему еще здесь?  


\- Ты уверен, что не сорвешься? - Вон никак не мог решиться уйти, оставив бессознательную девушку в компании с другом.  


\- А ты как думаешь?, - Лар хмыкнул, осторожно, сквозь ткань водолазки, ощупывая выходное отверстие пули, - Всю жизнь мечтал поиграть в доктора, а тут такой шанс! Так что будь спокоен, ничего страшного с ней в моем присутствии не произойдет, разве что…..  


Что означает его «разве что…» Вон уже не дослушал, мчась сломя голову в сторону гаража. 

Мари ждала его около больницы. Спешно загрузив в машину пару объемных и даже на вид тяжелых сумок, и несколько больших пакетов, она прыгнула на переднее сидение. Машина рванула с места еще до того, как она успела пристегнуться. Вон, предусмотрительно натянув на лицо маску, напряженно молчал. Мари с тревогой посмотрела на водителя, вся одежда которого была залита кровью Виктории.  


\- Тебе нужна помощь? - девушка развернулась, чтобы дотянуться до стоящей позади ее сумки.  


-Кровь не моя, - лаконично ответил охотник.  


\- Это Ви? - Мари осторожно коснулась рукава куртки, насквозь пропитанного кровью подруги.  


\- Да…  


Только сейчас она заметила, что руки Вона подрагивают. Его лица, скрытого под маской, она не видела, но все поведение соратника ее подруги выдавало крайнюю степень напряжения. Волнение Вона передалось и Мари. Нервно сцепив пальцы, она прикрыла глаза, попытавшись успокоить свое сердцебиение. Несмотря на молодость, Мари уже считалась достаточно опытным хирургом, чтобы проводить по несколько операций в день, постепенно становящихся для нее рутинными. Но одно дело, когда ты оперируешь абсолютно незнакомого человека, и на первый план выходят чувство долга и профессиональное желание помочь. Отключаясь от излишних эмоций, она превращалась в этакого прожженного циника, для которого цель оправдывала средства. И целью в каждом случае была спасенная жизнь человека.  


А сейчас, когда в опасности была жизнь ее подруги, она понимала, что может потерять объективность. Возможно, поэтому старый преподаватель на кафедре хирургии всегда говорил, что врач никогда не должен лечить своих близких.  


Мари с волнением посмотрела на водителя: - Нам еще долго ехать?  


\- Минут двадцать, не больше, - голос Вона из-под маски звучал глухо, но в нем пробивались странные, рычащие нотки, которые она раньше не замечала. Решив, что ей показалось, девушка отвернулась к окну, стараясь немного отвлечься, и подсчитывая примерный ущерб здоровью, который может быть нанесен ее подруге в результате промедления при оказании медицинской помощи.  


Когда до Базы оставалось несколько кварталов, Вон притормозил и протянул Мари небольшой мешок из плотной ткани: - В твоих интересах, если ты никогда не узнаешь, куда конкретно мы едем.  


Мари, понимая, что пререкания ни к чему хорошему не приведут, молча натянула его на голову и откинулась на спинку. Ткань действительно оказалась достаточно плотной, чтобы она не могла разглядеть окружающую обстановку. Перед глазами мелькали неясные тени, а потом она погрузилась во тьму. По крайней мере, ей так показалось, когда машина нырнула в гараж. Звук двигателя смолк. Вон аккуратно помог ей выбраться из машины и повел за собой, придерживая за плечо, и прихватив привезенные вещи. Ткань пахла пылью и почему-то железом. Пару раз чихнув от попавших в нос пылинок, Мари попыталась все-таки снять мешающий ей мешок, но Вон ее остановил, схватив за запястье. Хотя его прикосновение и было осторожным, но ей показалось, что рука попала в тяжелый промышленный пресс, способный играючи смять кузов автомобиля. Ее впечатление усиливало и воспоминание о том, как Вон не так давно относительно легко, с мясом, выдрал ту злополучную дверь в клубе. Поежившись, и представив, что случится с ее рукой, если Вон сожмет пальцы немного сильнее, Мари оставила попытки освободиться от своеобразной «повязки на глаза», и смиренно пошла дальше, двигаясь на ощупь.  


Когда охотник, наконец, стянул с ее головы уже порядком надоевший мешок, Мари невольно зажмурилась. Свет в помещении был неяркий, но после полумрака, создаваемого плотной мешковиной, он неприятно бил по глазам.  


Ви она заметила не сразу. Девушка лежала на кушетке, больше похожей на прозекторский стол, по самую шею накрытая простыней. Некогда белая ткань обильно пропиталась кровью, которая успела уже местами подсохнуть и потемнеть. Не говоря ни слова, Мари кинулась к ней. Беглый осмотр показал, что прибудь они спустя час, и Викторию уже было бы не спасти.  


Девушка, все еще одетая в водолазку и темные джинсы, была без сознания.  


\- Откуда такое кровотечение? - Мари аккуратно принялась ощупывать подругу, пытаясь определить места расположения ран.  


\- Снайпер. Стрелял из СВД, пуля прошла насквозь, практически под лопаткой, внутренние органы не задеты, только большая потеря крови, - отрапортовал Вон, словно отчитываясь о проведенной военной операции.  


Мари хмыкнула, прощупывая рану. Вон был прав. Получи Ви помощь сразу после ранения, и таких тяжелых последствий можно было бы избежать. А сейчас ей нужно было устранять и причины и следствие одновременно.  


Достав из сумки ножницы, она принялась ловко разрезать на ней водолазку, чтобы добраться до раны. Потом осторожно перевернула Ви на живот, чтобы осмотреть входное отверстие от пули на спине. При первом же движении кровотечение снова открылось, и из раны лениво поползла свежая струйка крови. За спиной послышался странный звук, словно кто-то судорожно сглотнул.  


\- Не думала, что ты боишься вида крови, - она даже не стала поворачиваться к Вону, который в это время, стоя за ее спиной, радовался только тому, что маска надежно скрывает его лицо, и не позволяет вырваться на свободу ставшему внезапно столь непослушным жалу.  


\- Я не боюсь вида крови…, - голос Вона прозвучал сдавленно, - Просто очень переживаю за Ви.  


\- Тогда мне нужна будет твоя помощь, - Мари достала из одной из сумок хирургическую маску, натянула ее на лицо, спрятав волосы под аккуратную шапочку, и принялась раскладывать на небольшом столике, стоящем неподалеку, хирургические инструменты, параллельно объясняя Вону их название и назначение, - При первом требовании тебе нужно будет их мне подавать. И надень, ради бога, хирургические перчатки.  


Мари к тому времени тоже натянула привезенные с собой латексные перчатки, бросив вторую пару таких же Вону. Тот с сомнением осмотрел их, а потом поспешно натянул, предварительно повернувшись спиной к Мари, в надежде, что во время операции она не обратит внимания на его руки.  


\- Нашей задачей в настоящий момент является остановка кровотечения и введение в организм пациента кровезаменителя и плазмы. И то, и то мне удалось взять с собой, хотя в последнее время именно эти средства стали наиболее востребованными, - казалось, говоря это вслух, Мари пытается отвлечь себя и сохранить хладнокровие. Все-таки условия для работы были не ахти: слабое освещение, комната, состояние которой было далеко от стерильного, отсутствие необходимого оборудования, доставить которое сюда абсолютно не представлялось возможным, и само состояние Ви. Одному богу было известно, сколько крови она потеряла, и когда начнется геморрагический шок, влекущий за собой все прелести острой кровопотери, начиная от гипоксии, заканчивая нарушением обмена веществ и функций внутренних органов.  


Радовало только, что попытки Ви остановить кровотечение, зажав рану, привели к включению компенсаторных механизмов организма, что вызывало хоть слабую, но надежду на благополучный исход операции.  
Сделав ей несколько уколов обезболивающего, и начав переливание привезенной с собой плазмы, Мари взялась за раны. На удачу, пуля, попавшая в Ви, не оказалась экспансивной, и выходное отверстие в теле было весьма небольшим, позволяя без проблем устранить источник кровотечения. За спиной терпеливо топтался Вон, послушно подавая ей необходимые инструменты. К радости Мари, он не лез с расспросами, не пытался проявить ненужную инициативу, тем самым мешая ей делать все необходимые медицинские манипуляции.  


Закончив накладывать швы, Мари подключила к Ви еще одну капельницу, и устало стянула с лица маску: - Теперь осталось только ждать. Надеюсь, что всего того, что мы сделали, будет достаточно.  


Вон медленно подошел к столу, где лежала Ви, и склонился над ней: - Когда она сможет очнуться?  


\- Не знаю. Все зависит от ее организма. Может - через пару часов, а может – через несколько дней, - девушка принялась складывать в сумку инструменты, предварительно ополоснув их в обнаруженной в этой же комнате раковине.  


\- Ты сможешь остаться тут хотя бы до завтра? - что заставило Вона задать этот вопрос, он и сам не понял.  


\- Конечно. Тут есть место, где можно поспать?  


\- Пойдем, - охотник подхватил вещи Мари и поманил ее за собой.  


Подумав немного, он решил разместить Мари в комнате ее подруги. Усталая девушка тут же, не раздеваясь, рухнула на кровать, и уснула, предварительно попросив разбудить ее в случае, если состояние пациента изменится.  


Вернувшись обратно, и, наконец, стянув с лица порядком надоевшую маску, охотник нерешительно приблизился к Ви. Несмотря на бледность кожи и слабый пульс, он чувствовал, что ее организм изо всех сил борется с кровопотерей, чему сейчас помогал вливаемый в ее вены раствор кроветворного. Подтянув поближе стул, он тяжело опустился на него, и, склонив голову, уткнулся лбом в ее руку, безвольно лежащую на краю стола.  


Думать о чем-либо не хотелось. Чувство страха отошло куда-то назад, оставив после себя пустоту и оцепенение. Вон осторожно, стараясь не повредить, сжал ее пальцы, ужасаясь тому, какими они сейчас кажутся ледяными. Ее маленькая ладонь словно утонула в его руке.  


Ви, всегда старающаяся казаться сильной, на самом деле была такой хрупкой, нуждающейся в его защите. А он не смог ее защитить. И теперь эта мысль приводила его в полное отчаяние.  


За спиной послышались звук открывающейся двери и знакомые шаги. На плечо легла рука Лара.  


\- Как она, дружище?, - он склонился над девушкой, прислушиваясь к ее дыханию и сердцебиению.  


\- Я ее чуть было не потерял… - голос Вона прозвучал глухо.  


\- Но не потерял же?- Лар потряс его плечо, пытаясь приободрить.  


Вон ничего не ответил. Заметив, что препарат в капельнице подошел к концу, он подключил новый флакон с глюкозой, стараясь строго следовать инструкциям, ранее данным Мари. Осторожно укрыв Ви простыней, он повернулся к Лару.  


\- Пойдем, дай ей отдохнуть…, - Лар принялся выталкивать его из комнаты, и, несмотря на его сопротивление, в итоге преуспел в этом.  


Последним его аргументом в споре о том, кто останется дежурить около нее, было напоминание, что организм Вона тоже требует не только отдыха и лечения, но и кормления. А Лар, в отличие от его друга, сейчас был способен не только присмотреть за пациенткой, но и защитить ее разум, в случае, если Младший снова предпримет попытку им завладеть.  


Не найдя больше никаких отговорок, чтобы переубедить упрямого охотника, Вон печально поплелся в сторону жилых отсеков.  


Лар же, с комфортом разместившись на стуле рядом с импровизированным ложем Ви, принялся ждать. А это он умел лучше всего.


End file.
